El destino del espadachin
by Maravillante
Summary: Roronoa Zoro y Tashigi deberan unir fuerzas para recorer diferentes mundos del anime y asi regresar al suyo, en una odisea donde las batallas, el romance y los sueños seran los elementos clave. 2a Temporada. Aviso... gracias
1. Chapter 1

Este fic puede contener historias que el lector desconozca, por lo cual tratare de explicarlas brevemente durante el transcurso de la historia, si al final desconocen el anime, pregúntenme para aclarar dudas

Este fic esta dedicado a:

- A mi gran amigo Daniel (kakashi numero 1) quien me mostró lo increíble del mundo del anime y de los fics de esta pagina, gracias

- Swordman´s Destiny por permitirme notar la belleza de Tashigi y la hermosa pareja que hace con Zoro

- A Echiro Oda, creador de One Piece, (aunque dudo que el llegue a leer esto) por crear la mejor serie de anime para mi

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes

Capitulo 1: Anacrónico

La 2001ª batalla entre Zoro y Kuina se presenciaba; era de noche en el bosque, la luz de la luna era lo único que los acompañaba, las espadas chocaban. Ambos niños estaban a punto de dar el último golpe…

Siguiente escena, Zoro sigue de pie cansado por la batalla y el peso de las espadas, volteo a ver, Kuina estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose por su espada.

Kuina- Te has vuelta fuerte Zoro

Zoro niño- Al fin lo logre

Kuina (se acerca a el)- Toma la necesitaras

Zoro se quedo confundido, mientras ella plantaba la espada en el suelo, luego todo se oscureció quedando el solo

Voz macabra y conocida- Haz vencido a una niña pero podrás con migo

Zoro volteo, transformándose en hombre, para ver a Hawkeye

Hawkeye- blande tus espadas, prepárate (desenvainando su gran espada negra, mientras Zoro tomaba a Wado y se la colocaba en la boca) ¡ATACA!

Zoro- Santoryu ¡Sanzen Sekai!(Three sword style ¡Three Thousand Worlds!)

Se escucho un fuerte golpe, tras esto se ve a los soportando la espada del otro

Hawkeye- Es cierto que te has vuelto fuerte (empuja muy fuerte tumbando a Zoro) pero aun te falta mucho

Zoro- ¿Qué puedo hacer? He vencido a todos los que se me han puesto enfrente

Hawkeye- Entonces debes buscar desafíos en otros mundos Roronoa Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… (su voz se empezó a perder y luego a cambiar)

- Zoro, Zoro, ¡ZORO! (un golpe despertó al espadachín)

Nami- Despierta idiota

Zoro- Que ¿ya es de mañana?

Nami- Ya es mas de medio día, aparte los marines nos están siguiendo

Zoro- Voy a ayudar (ignorando su sueño)

Algunos barcos se encontraban atrás del Going Merry, sin contar que algunos marines ya estaban en el barco, pero al momento de entrar salían volando gracias a los miembros de la tripulación del sombrero de paja

-Roronoa Zoro, ¡Prepárate! (Zoro voltea, solo para defenderse del espadazo de una conocida)

Zoro- Tu (Una chica parecida a Kuina de cabello azul y una chaqueta del mismo color, pero de la misma edad de Zoro, llamada Tashigi, que por parecerse a su amiga perturbaba al practicante de Santoryu)

Tashigi- te juro que ahora no escaparas

Mientras los 2 combatían, las cosas se complicaban, una tormenta comenzaba a avecinarse, y solo era la punta del iceberg

Nami- Muchachos, debemos cambiar curso miren (señalando que se acercaban a un remolino)

Todos empezaron a hacer lo posible para evitar la corriente, menos Zoro que seguía lidiando con la peliazul

Zoro- Ya basta, no quiero pelear con tigo

Tashigi- eres un cobarde

Estaba por atacar pero en eso el Going Merry choco contra una piedra haciendo que Zoro cayera al agua, milagrosamente logro sujetarse a una roca, pero si se soltaba la corriente terminaría arrastrándolo. En eso noto que alguien mas había caído al agua.

Zoro (Pensando)- No es posible (Tashigi también había caído y estaba inconciente) No tengo otra opción (extendió su mano para sujetarla del hombro, peor no pudo contenerse safandose de la piedra, lo único que hizo fue sujetar fuertemente a Tashigi para que no saliera lastimada)

El espadachín despertó, había un fuerte sol, estaba sobre la arena, penoso que debió encallar en una playa, pero noto lo contrario al tomar algo de arena, era dura, seca y roja.

Zoro (levantándose)- ¿Qué rayos? (estaba en medio del desierto lejos del mar o de algo de agua) tengo mala orientación pero esto es ridículo (trato de parase completamente, y fue cuando noto que Tashigi estaba sobre el, dormida) no es posible

Se levanto, recogió sus espadas y la de Tashigi y luego a ella. Comenzó a caminar por un rato hasta que…

Zoro- Increíble, esas son mis huellas (sin darse cuenta ya iba de regreso a donde había despertado. Inesperadamente una poderosa luz se vio a lo lejos seguida de un estruendo) ¿Qué es eso?

Tashigi- no tengo idea

Los 2- ¡Aaah! (espantados por notar al otro)

Tashigi- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡suéltame!

Zoro- A la orden (dejándola caer contra el suelo)

Tashigi- idiota ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Zoro- No se y yo no te traje aquí ¿No recuerdas lo que paso?

Tashigi- Recuerdo que peleábamos, luego algo sacudió al barco y yo…

Zoro- caíste al agua, igual que yo, y si no te hubiera sujetado, ahora talvez estarías muerta en el fondo de la Gran Línea (ella se quedo sin habla) después de eso aparecimos aquí y ya sabes todo lo demás

Tashigi- Aun así me resulta difícil creerte

Zoro- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No se nada, solo se que ¡estamos en medio de la nada! (otra poderosa luz, diferente a la anterior, apareció en el mismo lugar, cuando se disipo, el espadachín verde comenzó a caminar en esa dirección)

Tashigi- ¿A dónde vas?

Zoro- a ese lugar, talvez haya quien nos ayude

Tashigi- espera, iré contigo, aparte si vas solo no llegaras

Zoro- ¿Qué insinúas?

Sin contestar, ambos partieron hacia el lugar de la luz

Chica de cabello castaño, con brazo roto- … ¿Y donde esta ese lugar?

Flan azul parlante- Aquí, ahí es donde las coordenadas 3173 ELIE se cruzan, al norte de aquí (nota ELIE es 3173 visto al revés y viceversa)

Chico de cabello gris en puntas, con una gran espada en la espalda- Pues vamonos no hay tiempo que perder

Zoro- ¡Esperen! (Los 2 perdidos, venían acercándose, esto hizo que todos los presentes se voltearan, en total eran 4 hombres, 1 chava, 1 pingüino rosa y 2 cosas)

Chica- Pensé que ya nadie habitaba en Symphonia

Sujeto de cabello azul claro, muy serio- Y es así

Zoro- Disculpen, no sabemos donde estamos, ni como llegamos aquí

Tashigi- En pocas palabras estamos perdidos, podrían ayudarnos

Chico de cabello gris- Podemos ayudarlos, pero ahora tenemos que irnos

Chica- vengan con nosotros

Tashigi- Me parece bien, yo soy Tashigi

Zoro- yo soy Zoro

Chica- me llamo Elie

Sujeto de cabello negro, con una calavera de metal colgada al cuello- yo soy Musica

Sujeto rubio muy serio- Mi nombre es Let

Pingüino- Yo soy Ruby, poyo

Flan azul- Yo soy Griffon Kato o Griff y el es el Sr. Plue (Mostrando a un pequeño monito blanco con nariz picuda)

Plue- Puun (esto es un sonido que se escucha más o menos así)

Chico de cabello gris- Y yo soy Haru Glory… ah y el silencioso de aca (el sujeto de cabello azul) es Sieg Hart

Acabadas las presentaciones todos subieron a una carreta movida por una especie de conejo color violeta gigante que no paraba de girar la cabeza, ahí Zoro y Tashigi explicaraon su historia

Tashigi- y eso es todo

Musica- Eso es muy raro, nunca había oído de algo llamado la "Gran Línea"

Haru- Tu que dices Sieg Hart, no te suena familiar algo tan raro

Sieg Hart (pensó por un momento)- … ustedes no son de nuestro mundo, pero ¿Por qué o como llegaron a este mundo?

Zoro- si supiéramos no estaríamos en este dilema

Haru- Puedes hacer algo por ellos Sieg

Sieg Hart- Talvez peor no se cuanto pueda tomar

Tashigi- ¿Por qué le preguntan a el? (todos se miraron entre si)

Sieg Hart- Supongo que pueden saber todo, no son de nuestro mundo

Elie- Verán el es un guardián del tiempo o algo así; sabe cosas que los podría ayudar

Zoro- ¿Qué quieren decir con "todo"?

Elie- Todos tenemos nuestra historia, yo perdí la memoria pero gracias a todos la estoy recuperando, incluso ahora vamos a ver que encontramos de mis recuerdos en esas coordenadas

Musica- Yo soy el líder de la banda "ritmo de plata", unido a Haru y a Elie estoy buscando el rayo de plata un aparato legendario

Let- Yo provengo de una raza de hombres dragón, estaba en el otro bando pero gracias a Haru ahora los estoy ayudando

Haru- Y yo soy el RAVE MASTER, en este mundo soy el que traera la paz, pero para ello necesito las piedras Rave y a mis amigos

Zoro- Supongo que eso explica las luces de hace rato

Haru- Por desgracia tuvimos un enfrentamiento con la "Oración 6" un grupo de sujetos muy peligrosos (nota: en ese momento la oración 6 estaba compuesta por 5 miembros)

Elie- Pero gracias a Haru y a Sieg Hart, logramos vencer

Plue- ¡Puun!

Musica- ¿y que hay de ustedes? Antes de llegar aquí como vivían ¿son novios?

Los 2- ¿QUE? ¡NO!

Tashigi- yo soy una oficial de la Marina y el es un pirata prófugo de la ley

Zoro- Oye, la tripulación en la que estoy no es como los demás piratas, somos buenos

Tashigi- Eso dicen ustedes, pero se que son escoria y además…

Griff- ya llegamos

Zoro- Dejemos esto par luego

Todo mundo bajo, estaban en un lugar igual de desolado que el antes de explorar

Musica- Seguro que este es el lugar

Griff- sin duda, yo no me equivoco

Elie- Pues no se yo diría que… (al dar el 1er paso, la tierra comenzó a temblar frente a Elie apareció un esqueleto y tras esto un enorme bosque surgió) … este es el lugar

Haru- ¿Por qué apareció ese esqueleto?

Griff- Miren, tiene el mismo collar que Elie-chan (un collar con un corazón de metal)

Let- Elie, ¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar?

Elie- Lo compre en una tienda (con esto todos se fueron de espaldas) por esto (volteo el collar mostrando el grabado "ELIE")

Griff- Miren (volteo el collar del cadáver, enseñando el mismo grabado)

Haru- Esto no puede ser solo una coincidencia

Sieg Hart- este lugar estaba esperando a la persona indicada

Elie- Pues si hay algo aquí, no hay tiempo que perder, discúlpenme pero debo ir sola

Haru- Pero Elie…

Sieg Hart- No te preocupes estará bien

Haru- Cuídate (Elie asintió, para luego entrar al bosque perdiéndose al poco tiempo)

Después de un tiempo Zoro se acerco a Haru

Zoro- Haru, quiero preguntarte algo. Por lo que dijiste de ser el que salvara este mundo y viendo esa gran espada supongo que debes ser un gran espadachín

Haru- Pues si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Zoro- Si es así, quiero que pelees con migo

Con este comentario todos quedaron pasmados

Tashigi- ¡eres un busca pleitos! (Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Sieg Hart le coloco el brazo enfrente)

Sieg Hart- Déjalos (mirando algo dentro de su bolsillo)

Haru- ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarme?

Zoro- Porque parece que este viaje no fue una casualidad, quiero ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, y estando aquí con tigo es una oportunidad única, aparte es una promesa

Haru- ¿Una promesa? (para Haru una promesa era algo muy importante)

Zoro- Así es, se lo prometí a alguien muy importante para mi, que seria el mejor espadachín del mundo

Haru- Pues vamos a pelear

Ambos espadachines se colocaron a cierta distancia, al centro estaba Musica como referee, Haru saco su espada, Zoro se coloco en la cabeza su bandada

Haru- te advierto que la espada Decafuerte no es una espada cualquiera, elige bien que espadas usaras (vio como Zoro saco una de la funda blanca, pero en eso se la coloco en la boca)

Zoro (hablando con la espada, mientras sacaba las otras 2)- Mis espadas también son únicas por eso uso las 3

Musica- ¡Que comience el enfrentamiento!

Zoro corrió hacia Haru, pero este se movía mas rápido y atacando a una velocidad impresionante, por suerte Zoro pudo bloquear todos los golpes

Zoro (volteando)- Ahora es mi turno ¡Hyaku-Hatchi Pondo Hou! (108 Pound Cannon, creando asi una poderosa onda de viento cortante)

Haru- ¡Runesave! (la espada mágicamente se volvio verde cambiando su diseño, con la cual pudo partir el ataque de Zoro a la mitad) Es hora de que lo sepas mi espada tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma y obtener diferentes poderes, mira (esta vez el arma se volvio naranja y mas delgada) ¡Explosion! (Una nube de humo se creo y de arriba salio Haru) ¡Silfa Drive! (Muchas esferas de energia salieron disparadas)

Zoro- ¡Takanami! (Hawk Wave, contraatacando para así quedar intacto) No me puedo quedar atrás (Tomo sus espadas al revés colocándolas frente a el) ¡Ushi Bari! (Bull horns, entrando a la nube de humo)

Al disiparse el humo Zoro estaba detrás de Haru que se mantenía inmóvil, el practicante de Santoryu regreso sus espadas a la normalidad, salto hacia atrás y …

Zoro- ¡Tora Gari! (Tiger Hunting, Estaba por atacar al Rave Master con todo, pero…)

Haru- ¡Mel Force! (Convirtiendo su espada en una negra, creo un tornado que hizo volar a Zoro cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo) ¿Es suficiente?

Zoro (Parándose)- No puedo perder, por otra promesa a otra persona (Haru volteo a verlo con mas seriedad) no puedo perder hasta que vuelva a enfrentarlo (Coloco sus espadas en lados contrarios cruzando sus brazos, para luego comenzar a correr) ¡AH!

Haru- Si ese es el caso (tomo su espada con ambas manos, la cual se separo en 2 moradas) ¡Azul Carmesí! (2 ondas, una azul y una roja salieron de las espadas pero…)

Zoro- ¡Oni Giri! (Demon Slash, Ambos ataques chocaron creando una explosión mayor a la anterior, haciendo volar a los 2 espadachines en sentidos contrarios)

Zoro comenzó a pararse lentamente, Haru seguía tirado

Tashigi- Zoro ya basta, con esta pelea van a despertar a los muertos (la tierra comenzó a temblar, huesos de manos salieron de la tierra para que luego saliera todo un ejercito de esqueletos) No hablaba en serio

Griff (temblando)- talvez sean como el esqueleto que le salio a Elie-chan (Ante esto todos los reanimados sacaron sus espadas)

Musica- Esto se ve complicado, mejor escóndanse (decía esto Griff y a Plue mientras tomaba su collar de calavera)

Let- ¡Enryuu Kanten! (Destruyendo algunos esqueletos con su aliento de fuego)

Tashigi- Sea lo que sea, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados (saco su espada comenzando a destruir algunos cadáveres)

Musica- Que comience la fiesta (Para esto había convertido su calavera en una lanza, gracias a sus habilidades, la giro tan rápido sobre si, que creo destructiva música heavy metal)

Zoro- ¡Tatsumaki! (Dragon Twister) / (al mismo tiempo) Haru- ¡Explosion!

Destruyendo así todos los cadáveres que los rodeaban

Griff (enfrente de Plue)- No se preocupe sr. Plue yo lo protegeré (varios esqueletos se acercaban) ¡AAAH! (En eso un poderoso rayo los destruyo)

Sieg Hart (serio)- Tengan cuidado (viendo algo dentro de su bolsillo)

Musica- No eran tan difíciles (viendo a todos los esqueletos acabados)

Tashigi- Miren todavía queda uno (lejos de todos quedaba uno de ellos, inmóvil)

Haru- Tiene una piedra de las sombras en su espada (ante esto el esqueleto levanto su arma, haciendo que sus compañeros e incluso mas se levantaran)

Zoro- Así nunca acabaremos, hay que destruirlo a el

Haru- Yo me encargare (se abrió paso hasta el villano, salto y…) ¡Azul Carmesí! (Ambas ondas fueron regresadas al Rave Master, haciéndolo caer)

Zoro- ¡Haru!... ¡Tou Rou Nagashi! (Bleeding the wolf, En un instante ya estaba del otro lado, un segundo después, una senda de cadáveres estallo, marcando el camino que tomo) Toma (Ataco con sus 3 espadas, pero el esqueleto lo reboto usando su única espada)

Sieg Hart (Volviendo a mirar su bolsillo) ¡Haru, Zoro! Peleenjuntos, así lo vencerán

Zoro- suena lógico

Haru- Hagámoslo, ¡Silfarion! (su espada se volvió azul y delgada, atacando a gran velocidad)

Zoro (atacando al mismo tiempo)- ¡Ushi Bari!

Los 2 espadachines atacaron tan rápido que quedaron atrás del esqueleto, un instante después la armadura que traía se cuarteo

Haru- Explosión (de nueva cuenta formo una nube de humo, para luego…)

Zoro- ¡Tatsumaki/ (al mismo tiempo) Haru- ¡Mel Force!

Estos ataques combinados, crearon un inmenso tornado mandando al enemigo hasta los cielos; aprovechando la inestabilidad del enemigo, los espadachines se prepararon para el golpe final

Zoro (volteando sus espadas al lado sin filo)- ¡Haru! Apóyate en mis espadas y acábalo

Haru- Aquí voy (puso su pie sobre las espadas ganando impulso, y una vez arriba) ¡Azul Carmesí! (Esta vez las ondas estallaron contra el cadáver mientras el Rave Master seguia subiendo)

El enemigo callo, pero aun parecía "vivo", de cierta manera, hasta que

Zoro- ¡Gazami Dori! (Crab Grab, coloco sus espadas paralelas a la que sostenía con la boca, las cruzo justo cuando el cráneo del enemigo estaba en la segunda, como la tenaza de un cangrejo, destruyéndolo, e instantáneamente después todos los otros cadáveres también estallaron)

Unos minutos después de concluir la batalla Elie salio del bosque, mirando como todos estaban exhaustos

Elie- ¿Por qué tan cansados?, acaso el sol es tan fuerte

Haru (jadeando)- es una larga historia… pero que hay de ti

Elie- También es una larga historia

Elie les contó como encontró la tumba de **R**ashe**a** **V**alentin**e** (Creadora de las piedras **Rave** y posiblemente antepasada de Elie), así como algunos pasajes de su memoria. Tras todo esto todos explicaron como misteriosamente enfrentaron a los esqueletos, pero aun quedaba la duda de…

Elie- ¿Por qué aparecieron esas cosas?

Tahigi- Talvez fue porque te pusiste a pelear con Haru sin ninguna razón

Zoro- Oye, si tengo razones

Sieg Hart- Mas bien fue para evitar que los 2 se enfrentaran (Nadie entendió esto) Es tiempo de que les muestre lo que he estado observando (metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando una esfera que en su interior había un resplandor verde) este es el "orbe de estabilidad"

Musica- ¿Para que sirve eso?

Sieg Hart- Verán, como guardián del tiempo, también estoy conciente de la existencia de otras dimensiones, pero eso no es mi asunto. De igual manera obtuve uno de estos orbes, el cual permite viajar entre dimensiones, aunque nunca he podido. Cuando llegaron ellos vi como el orbe comenzó a cambiar sus colores, por lo general manteniéndose en azul; pero cuando los 2 comenzaron a pelear empezó a tornarse verde, hasta el punto de alcanzar este color (volviéndolo a mostrar) pero al surgir los esqueletos abruptamente se volvió rojo, hasta que Haru y Zoro vencieron, regresando al verde

Zoro- ¿Qué significa todos esos cambios?

Sieg Hart- Según se, azul indica estabilidad, rojo es un desorden total en la continuidad dimensional y verde indica que todo esta en calma y se pude viajar a otra dimensión, el único problema es que el destino es aleatorio (Zoro y Tashigi se quedaron un poco desilusionados) Tengan (entregándole el orbe a la peliazul) la necesitaran si quieren regresar

Tashigi- ¿Nos la regalas?

Sieg Hart- A mi no me sirve, aparte ahora hay cosas mas importantes en este mundo (volteando a ver a Elie y a Haru) Solo les advierto que deben evitar hacer distorsiones en los diferentes mundos, o hacer algo que torne el orbe rojo. Y una vez que regresen a su mundo destrúyanlo, para que nadie lo utilice (el pirata y la marine asintieron con la cabeza)

Tashigi- Pero como funciona esto

Sieg Hart- Júntense y concéntrense

Zoro- Parece que no nos volveremos a ver Haru

Haru- Pues si, que pena quería acabar nuestra pelea

Zoro- Igualmente

Haru- Tal vez esto no le guste a Sieg Hart, pero si nos volvemos a encontrar por alguna extraña razón, acabaremos nuestra pela (saco su espada y la extendió)

Zoro- Que así sea (saco a Wado, chocándola con la espada Decafuerte) Vuélvete mas fuerte y salva a tu mundo Rave Master

Haru- Y tu conviértete en el mejor espadachín de tu mundo y de otros, Roronoa Zoro

Tras este emotivo momento, el resplandor comenzó a brillar más fuerte. Después de esto Zoro y Tashigi se sujetaron, sintiéndose algo raros, para luego ser cubiertos en una explosión verde que los desapareció

Haru- Ellos comenzaron su jornada, nosotros también debemos empezar

Elie- Hacen bonita pareja, vieron como se sonrojo Tashigi cuando Zoro la sujeto.

Notas: Pues espero les haya gustado esto que espero sea un gran fic, durante la historia Zoro y Tashigi se cruzaran con grandes espadachines y demas personajes famosos del anime, la pregunta con quien se toparan en el siguiente episodio. Originalmente queria poner unos links para que vieran como es el RAVE MASTER y sus compañeros asi como algo de información extra, pero no pude por ciertas razones, asi que se les interesa saber mas de esta serie déjenme un mensaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Marioneta sin hilos**

Este fic puede contener historias que el lector desconozca, por lo cual tratare de explicarlas brevemente durante el transcurso de la historia, si al final desconocen el anime, pregúntenme para aclarar dudas

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes

Tashigi comenzó a despertar estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol, cuando se levanto vio a Zoro tirado en el suelo boca abajo, corrió hacia el preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo

Tashigi- Zoro ¿Estas bien? Contesta Zoro (comenzó a moverlo hasta que se dio la vuelta, descubriendo que…)

Zoro- Zzzz Zzzz…

Tashigi- Idiota (golpeándole la cabeza y por ende despertándolo)

Zoro (Con un chichón en la cabeza)- ¿Qué paso, ya es de mañana? (Ya la tarde estaba pasando)

Tashigi- Me espantaste, pensé que te habían atacado o algo así

Zoro- No exageres tanto, solo me dormí hasta que te despertaras. Cuando llegamos estabas dormida así que te deje bajo el árbol

Tashigi- Este… pues lo siento (Zoro le sonrió demostrándole que no había problemas) No creo que hayamos regresado a nuestro mundo

Zoro- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tashigi- Nunca había visto esa ciudad antes (señalando una imponente ciudad estilo del Japón antiguo, con un gran castillo al fondo)

Zoro- Pues vamos, mientras mas pronto descubriremos donde estamos, mas pronto nos iremos

En medio del camino

Tashigi- Oye Zoro (dijo rompiendo el hielo) puede que estemos en esto mucho tiempo juntos

Zoro- Tienes razón

Tashigi- si es así podrías decirme algo (Zoro la miro para aceptar su proposición) ¿A quien le prometiste que te convertirías en el mejor espadachín del mundo?

Ante esto Zoro se shokeo pero se vio obligado a contestar- Pues fue a una persona que perdí hace mucho (volviéndose a enseriar) cuando era niño ambos nos hicimos esa promesa en nuestra ultima pelea (con esto empezó a sobar el mango de Wado) antes de que fallecerá, desde entonces uso su espada para que así ambos cumplamos con nuestro sueño

Tashigi- Lo siento (viendo como Zoro estaba como queriendo llorar)

Zoro- No importa esta bien, tarde o temprano lo tenías que saber

Ya de noche llegaron a las entradas a la ciudad

Soldado- Bienvenido señor

Tashigi se molesto un poco por no ser tomada en cuenta

Zoro (hablando antes de que pasara algo)- Hola… quisiéramos entrar a… bueno no sabemos donde estamos

Soldado- Con que es su primera vez aquí, por favor llene estos papeles para entrar y estos por los de su _marioneta_

Tashigi- ¿Qué rayos? Dame eso (arrebatándole el formulario) ¿Qué es todo esto?, # de serie, modelo ¿Qué diablos cree que soy?

Soldado- Señor, por favor controle a su marioneta

Tashigi- otra vez eso, suficiente (desenvainando su espada para rebanarle una parte del casco al soldado)

Soldado- ¡Seguridad! (Una decena de soldados entraron al lugar, rodeando a los espadachines)

Tashigi- Adelante he vencido a mas como ustedes con los ojos cerrados

Zoro- Tashigi, ya es suficiente mira (Un resplandor levemente rojizo se noto en la chaqueta de la marine)

Tashigi se angustio ante esto, por lo cual guardo su espada

Zoro- Ya todo esta en calma (hablando con los guardias)

Soldado- No es tan sencillo señor, usted y su marioneta quedan arrestados

Tashigi- Oigan ya dejen de llamarme ¡Ah! (Recibiendo una descarga eléctrica quedando inconciente)

Zoro- Creo que hay un malen… ¡Ah! (lo mismo que su compañera)

A la mañana siguiente dentro de una casa cualquiera de los suburbios de la ciudad, se llevaba acabo la típica escena del desayuno… de esa casa

Chica de cabello púrpura en kimono sujetando a un tipo- Yo le voy a dar de comer a mi señor, así que ya suéltalo, aparte le estas haciendo daño

Chica de cabello rojo con unos buenos atributos- No le estoy haciendo daño, eres tu; además lo quieres solo para ti

Ch cabello púrpura- y tu no?

Chico en medio de las 2, de cabello castaño- Cereza (la del cabello púrpura) Zarzamora (la del cabello rojo) ya basta (tratando de dialogar pero era inútil) porque todas las mañanas es lo mis… (una tercera chica de cabello azul, le metió un pescado entero en la boca) Li… ma (apenas se le pudo entender)

Las otras 2- Oye

Lima- ¿Te gusto, Otaru?

En eso 2 mujeres vestidas en kimonos entraron a la casa, solo para ver esa escena tan rara, haciendo que el muchacho y las 3 chicas se paralizaran en la pose en que estaban

Mujer 1- Creo que vinimos en un mal momento

Otaru- ¡No! esperen

Tiempo después, comenzaron a charlar sentados al estilo japonés

Mujer 2- Anoche llego un forastero (Zoro) con una marioneta (Tashigi) a Japanes, pero la marioneta se sintió ofendida por ser llamada así, comenzando a atacar a los guardias, sin orden de su amo, los 2 fueron capturados y están retenidos por el momento

Otaru- ¿Por qué se pudo haber ofendido por eso?

Mujer 1- No lo sabemos, creemos que tiene un _circuito virgen_ aunque apenas vamos a empezar el análisis. Pero antes de eso queremos que ustedes vayan a verlos

Otaru- ¿Yo y ellas?

Mujer 2- pues claro, tu tienes 3 marionetas con circuitos vírgenes desde hace mucho tiempo, deben de poder comprender a estas personas

Otaru- ¿Qué opinan?

Lima- Si vamos quiero conocerla, vamos

Cereza- Suena interesante

Zarzamora- Me gusta la idea

Tras la unanimidad, todos ellos se dirigieron a los calabozos del castillo, Otaru y Tamasaburou (Mujer 1) fueron a donde tenían a Zoro mientras las marionetas de Otaru iban con Tashigi. Al abrir el cuarto de celdas Zoro estaba en medio del pasillo sobre una silla comiendo bolas de arroz mientras a su alrededor había 3 guardias inconcientes

Tamasaburou- ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!

Zoro- Pues el desayuno que me dieron era muy poco así que le pedí a estos sujetos que me dieran los suyos, no quisieron así que se los tuve que quitar a la fuerza

Otaru- Un momento, que acaso no estaba en una celda con barrera de energía

Zoro- Esa cosa no aguanto nada (mostrando su puño un poco quemado) Ahora pueden explicarme porque tanto alboroto porque una mujer se halla molestado

Otaru- Le tienes mucho respeto a tu marioneta

Zoro- Otra vez eso, acaso llaman así a las mujeres aquí o que?

Tamasaburou- No sabes que es una marioneta

Zoro- este puede sonar gracioso pero no se ni siquiera en que mundo estoy, literalmente (Esto confundió a los presentes sobre todo con la seriedad que lo había dicho)

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo pero donde tenían a Tashigi llegaron las 3 marionetas, el lugar mas que una prisión era como una sala de operaciones con la peliazul acostada en medio. Comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver otros grandes ojos frente a ella

Tashigi- ¡Ah! (Lima estaba justo sobre ella observándola)

Cereza- Lima bájate, no la molestes

Lima- Solo quería ver cuando despertaba

Tashigi (algo asustada)- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde esta Zoro?

Zarzamora- Cálmate querida, solo queremos hablar con tigo nada mas

Tashigi- Esta bien… mi nombre es Tashigi

Lima- Yo soy Lima

Cereza- Cereza, gusto en conocerte

Zarzamora- Mi nombre es Zarzamora

Cereza- Y al igual que tu somos marionetas

-Cambio- En esta parte de la historia marcare el cambio de lugar de esta forma para ahorrarme explicaciones pero explicando lo que se dijo en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.

Tamasaburou- Debe de estar alucinando

Otaru- No lo se creo que dice la verdad (la mujer no le entendió) como es posible que una persona en esta época no sepa que es una marioneta

Zoro- Alguien me quiere decir que es una marioneta

Tamasaburou- Confiare en ti Otaru (volteando a ver a Zoro) Si dices no ser de este mundo entonces comenzare desde el principio, hace 300 años 6 hombres llegaron para colonizar este planeta, Terra II. Por ende no había mujeres por lo cual para solucionar ese problema, se crearon las marionetas, robots con apariencia femenina, pero carentes de emociones, para ayudar y acompañar los hombres.

Zoro- Ya veo porque Tashigi se molesto

-Cambio- Tras oír esta explicación

Tashigi (Enojada)- ¡¿Que?! Yo para nada soy una marioneta, soy una mujer independiente que no sirve a ningún hombre

Zarzamora- Cálmate

Tashigi (serenándose)- Y que hay de ustedes, por lo que veo si tiene emociones

Cereza- Nosotras somos únicas, tenemos un aparato llamado sistema virgen que nos permite sentir

Tashigi- Entonces, quieren decir que soy la única mujer en este mundo

Lima- Pues esta Lorelei

Tashigi- ¿Quién es…

-Cambio- después de oír lo de Loreli

Zoro- ¿Lorelei?

Otaru- Es la única mujer existente en este mundo. Estaba atrapada en la estación espacial Mesopotamia pero la rescatamos, ahora esta ayudando a la investigación para poder clonar mujeres

Zoro- Y ahora Tashigi es la segunda mujer, pues hasta donde yo se…

-Cambio-

Cereza- Ella no es una marioneta

Lima- ¿Cómo es que sabes?

Cereza- La analice (viendo como de su ojo se movía como un mira) tiene nuestra estructura pero su interior es como la de mi señor Otaru, mayormente

Tashigi- Al fin alguien me entiende

Tras todo esto Otaru, sus marionetas y quienes les habían informado deliberaron la situación tomando en cuenta todo lo que habían recavado, para luego hablar con los espadachines

Tamasaburou- Tras lo que discutimos, hemos decidido pedirles una disculpa por todo lo sucedido

Zoro- Y yo me quiero disculpar por los guardias que noquee

Tashigi (golpeándolo)- ¡Idiota! No puedes estar en calma (todos se quedaron viendo esto) Ups, disculpen

Otaru- Lo único que queremos saber es como terminaron aquí

Tashigi- es una larga historia

Los 2 forasteros relataron su historia desde la tormenta en el Going Merry hasta la batalla con los esqueletos de Symphonia, ante esto todos quedaron impactados

Otaru (admirado)- No lo puedo creer

Lima- Fantástico

Tashigi- Esto me recuerda, donde esta el orbe (buscándolo en sus bolsillos)

Zoro- Y mis espadas

Esto hizo reaccionar a Tashigi- Y la mía

Tamasaburou- Es cierto discúlpenos (Dio una señal haciendo que unos guardias entran con todo lo mencionado) Perdónenos por las molestias (En ese momento el orbe paso de morado a azul reflejando la calma del momento)

Baiko (Mujer 2)- Y ahora que harán

Ambos espadachines se observaron confundidos

Tashigi- supongo que esperar en algún lugar hasta ver que pasa, no sabemos cuando es que cambie de color

Otaru- Pues si es así, porque no se quedan con nosotros

Zarzamora- Suena divertido

Cereza- Ya somos muchos, pero siempre hay lugar para otros

Lima (brincando)- Si, si, si, si

Zoro- A mi me gusta la idea y a ti, Tashigi

Tashigi- Pues ya los conocemos, me parece bien

Zoro- Solo una cosa mas, ¿Qué hay de esa chica, Lorelei?

Tashigi- Es cierto me gustaría conocerla… ¿Dónde esta?

Baiko- Por el momento la señorita Lorelei esta de viaje, pero volverá en algunos días

Zoro- Ya veo

Tras esto, todos se retiraron. Pasaron varios días entre todos ellos metidos en esa pequeña casa, tiempo que aprovecharon los espadachines para conocer a sus nuevas amistades y viceversa así como para poder descansar de las presiones por las cuales estaban pasando por estar en un mundo diferente al de ellos. Una noche estaban cenando, Zoro y Otaru conversaban mientras las marionetas asediaban a Tashigi con preguntas por ser un mujer de verdad y de vivir en un mundo con mujeres reales. Ya llevaban hablando un buen tiempo los 2 sujetos cuando Zoro cambio de tema

Zoro- Dime Otaru, acabo de recordar algo importante, acaso conoces o has oído de algún gran espadachín en Terra II

Otaru (comenzando a reflexionar)- Pues si…, mi antiguo maestro era el mas grande espadachín que he conocido.

Zoro- Y donde se encuentra

Otaru- Yo también quisiera saberlo (poniéndose algo nostálgico)

Zoro- Veo que lo admirabas mucho (Otaru solo asintió) yo también admire mucho a mi maestro (comenzando a recordar)

Mientras tanto, con las chicas

Tashigi- Por favor, me han estado preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez, no podríamos cambiar de tema

Lima- ¿Qué piensas de Zoro?

Tashigi- ¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué preguntan eso? (Mientras en su cabeza, la pregunta le rebotaba una y otra vez)

Zarzamora- Pues por alguna razón terminaste aquí junto a el

Tashigi- Solo fue un accidente, yo no quería estar con el (Pensando- ¿o Si?)

Cereza- Pero contesta ¿Qué piensas de el?

Tashigi- Pues estos días me demostró que no era como pensaba, y a veces es lindo sobre todo cuando se pone la banda y… que rayos estoy diciendo (Poniéndose roja, sin entender lo que le pasaba)

Lima- Entonces te gusta

Tashigi- ¡¡NOO!! (Tratando de disimular su confusión, peor no pudo evitar pararse y hacerse notar)

Zoro- Estas bien, Tashigi, estas roja

Tashigi- Eh si… solo necesito aire (Saliendo de la casa)

Lima (diciéndole a las otras marionetas en secreto)- Creo que le gusta

Tashigi (Pensando)- ¿En verdad me gusta Zoro?, no, no puede ser el es un pirata, no es nada de los que yo soy, pero talvez, ¡Aaah! (Esto ultimo lo dijo, ya que se tropezó por estar divagando)

Zoro- Tashigi ¿Estas bien?

Tashigi- Eh si…, solo me caí (se coloco sus gafas y volteo a ver a Zoro, justo detrás de el la Luna lo bañaba con su luz dejándola asombrada)

Zoro le acerco la mano para levantarla, se tomaron de las manos por un instante que pareció extenso, en vez de subirla el fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta solo dejar centímetros entre ellos

Baiko- Otaru (Esto saco a los 2 del transe en el que estaban) Es una emergencia

Otaru y sus marionetas salieron ante el llamado

Otaru- Que sucede

Baiko- Es algo terrible, la señorita Lorelei fue secuestrada

Todos- ¡QUE!

Baiko- Hace una hora una marioneta vino a dejar una carta al castillo y luego desapareció (entregando la nota a Otaru)

Esta decía: "Lorelei secuestrada…, Muerte medianoche…, Pico de Japanes"

Zoro- ¡Medianoche!

Cereza- Faltan 20 minutos

Otaru- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder

Tashigi- Nosotros también iremos (los 2 ya traían sus espadas listas)

Otaru- Bueno Cereza tu llévate a Tashigi y Zarzamora

Zoro (Interrumpiendo)- No se preocupen por mi, yo llegar por mi cuenta, solo díganme donde es

Cereza- Solo ve hacia el este todo derecho (señalando una dirección por la cual se fue Roronoa)

Otaru- Ok vamonos (Tomando la mano de Lima)

Tashigi- Esperen (Cereza la tomo sin preguntar saliendo del lugar)

Las 3 marionetas saltaban grandes distancias con dirección al lugar señalado, cuando…

Tashigi- Óiganme, este Zoro tiene un horrible sentido de dirección jamás llegara

Otaru- Rayos, tendremos que hacerlo sin el, no hay tiempo

Minutos después llegaron a la cima del lugar establecido donde había una cueva, todo estaba oscuro

Zarzamora- Tengo un mal presentimiento

Tashigi- Diablos (La marine saco de su bolsillo el orbe que comenzó a ponerse rojo) Esto no es bueno

Justo en ese momento una docena de marionetas cayeron del cielo rodeándolos, todas ellas estaban vestidas de negro con cabellos oscuros. Antes de que pudieran decir algo las muñecas atacaron, pero no representaron ningún problema al poco tiempo todas estaban devastadas y destruidas

Zarzamora- Esto fue muy fácil (sacudiéndose las manos)

Tashigi- Demasiado fácil (En guardia lista para mas)

Otaru- Entremos

Ya adentro, extrañamente, había una parte iluminada

Otaru- Quien quiera que sea es suficiente, libera a ¡Lorelei!

El y Tashigi iban al frente, después de esto salieron volando misteriosamente

Zarzmora- Otaru

Cerez- Mi señor

Lima- Tashigi, Otaru

Al voltear vieron a las responsables 3 marionetas pero no como las anteriores la de la izquierda era la mas alta, traía ropa ajustada al cuerpo resaltando sus cualidades, con cabello rubio corto, cargando una enorme espada sobre su hombro con una sola mano; la de la derecha vestía un quipao (lo que usa Chun Li), en sandalias con cabello negro atado en 2 coletas, ella tenia un par de cuchillos unidos por los mangos en cada mano; finalmente la ultima, la del centro, era la mas pequeña usaba un kimono largo cabello castaño y sostenía un pequeño cuchillo con las 2 manos

Lima- Ustedes son las responsables de todo esto (no contestaron)

Zarzamora- Vamos por ellas

Zarzamora fue por la de la izquierda, lanzaba varios poderosos golpes pero la marioneta esquivaba fácilmente sin quitar su espada del hombro, ya cansada de ver esto retrocedió, tomo con ambas manos el mango para atacar azotando el arma contra el piso, Zarzamora aprovecho esto y salto, creyendo que tendría una oportunidad mientras volvía a levantar la enorme arma, pero en un instante y con una brutal fuerza la levanto haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared

Zarzamora- Aun no acabo

La pelirroja tomo una gran roca y la aventó pero fue un error, la muñeca contraria destruyo el proyectil enterando a Zarzmora con los fragmentos

Cereza fue contra la de los cuchillos, estas 2 atacaban y evadían a gran velocidad de la otra, después de mucho tomaron una considerable distancia, pausando la pelea

Cereza- Eres muy predicable (Durante la confrontación, había analizado y descubierto su patrón de ataque)

La marioneta de cabello púrpura se acerco con seguridad, reanudando el ataque, en una de esas creyó sacar ventaja al esquivar las cuchillas antes de tiempo, pero la marioneta enemiga no ataco sino que las lanzo

Cereza- ¿Qué rayos? (Lo mismo sucedió con los otros cuchillos de la otra mano)

La confusión hizo que no viera cuando los cuchillos regresaran como boomerangs cortándole la espalda y dejándola inconciente

Por ultimo Lima le toco contra la mas pequeña, la cual se veía temerosa

Lima- Aunque llores no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Otaru

Corrió hacia ella, haciendo que se oyera constantemente un chillido producido por algo en sus botas, estaba lista para golpear a su oponente con todo en la cara, ante la futura agresión la pequeña cerro los ojos y ataco con su cuchillo…

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho, después de eso se veía a Lima tirada en el suelo con la ropa con muchas cortadas.

Una vez acabado el trabajo, el trío de misteriosas marionetas se acercaron a Otaru y a Tashigi que se comenzaban a levantar, la de la gran espada y la de los cuchillos los atacaron, ambos trataron de defenderse con su sai y su espada, respectivamente, pero no pudieron con el impacto por lo cual volvieron a ser aventados; la pequeña comenzó a correr hacia ellos y aunque no parecía una amenaza (no vieron lo que le paso a Lima) aun no se reponían, estaba por atacar…

Zoro- Esto me trae recuerdos (Zoro sostenía el pequeño cuchillo con las 3 espadas) pero no eres tan fuerte (Dio un paso al frente generando tanta energía que lanzo a la pequeña con sus amigas)

Tashigi- Zoro… ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Zoro- Fui a parar al castillo antes de llegar aquí

Tashigi- Idiota

Zoro- Dejemos esto para luego (viendo que el enemigo estaba listo para mas)

Otaru- Vamos (fue por la de las cuchillas, que fue la que antes lo había golpeado)

Zoro se acercaba a la pequeña pero la mas alta se le puso enfrente obligándolo a combatirla, por eliminación a Tashigi le toco contra la del kimono

Zoro no tenía dificultades, apenas la marioneta podía defenderse pero aun así no podía dañarla

Zarzamora- Talvez necesitas ayuda (sorpresivamente resurgió de las rocas atacando a la marioneta por un costado haciendo que quedara vulnerable)

Zora- ¡Tora Gari! (Tiger Hunting, ataco con sus 3 espadas cortando al gran sable y a su portadora en pedazos)

Aun después del golpe Otaru peleaba con mayor facilidad, pero eso no era una ventaja ya que de vez en cuando recibía un rasguño; llego el punto en que soltó las navajas pero transcurrió un tiempo y no volvían, de la nada algo la paralizo, Otaru aprovecho golpeo en el estomago, en la cara y luego una patada al mismo sitio tumbándola al verla en el piso noto que las cuchillas estaba encajadas en su espalda, en eso Cereza salio de las sombras

Cereza- Esta vez yo hice que se equivocara

Tashigi no entendía como es que a Zoro le costo tanto detener el pequeño cuchillo, fue que se dio cuenta del poder de la pequeña al esquivar un ataque, vio como parte de la pared se volvió pedazos

Tashigi (Pensando)- Como es que lo logra

La niña volvió a lanzarse sobre la marine, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba dentro del kimono y lo descubrió

Tashigi- (Pensando)- Escondo espadas en su ropa (esquivando de nuevo el ataque) con todo esto no puedo acercarme

Sin darse cuenta la pequeña marioneta ya iba a dar el siguiente golpe el cual no daba tiempo de esquivar, un chillido se oyó, después de eso la marioneta se paralizo formando una cruz con su cuerpo ya que alguien la estaba sosteniendo

Tashigi- Li… Lima

Lima- Acábala, rápido, es muy fuerte no podré soportar tanto (en eso el cuchillo se callo haciendo que los filos que escondían se activaran agregando fuerza)

Tashigi- Pero te puedo dañar

Lima- No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada te lo prometo (sonriéndole aun con la presión que tenia sobre ella)

Tashigi- Como digas (sujeto fuertemente a Shigure con ambas manos, corriendo hacia ella) Yo también tengo un sueño Zoro y lo cumpliré (entero su espada en el centro del pecho de la marioneta)

Justo en ese momento, Lima salto hacia delante, sin soltar a su enemiga, evitando el espadazo, al notar esto Tashigi saco su espada de ella, para que Lima pudiera caer atrás de ella y golpeara contra el piso a la marioneta dejándola inservible, tras esto se desmayo por el cansancio pero Tashigi la atrapo

Zoro (mientras se reunían)- Alguien me dice que paso aquí

Otaru- Las marionetas nos atacaron sin decirnos nada (tomando a Lima)

Zarzamora- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Cereza- ¡Cuidado! (se coloco frente a Zarzamora para protegerla pero al final ambas quedaron inconcientes)

Tashigi- ¿Qué fue eso? (En algo se oyó que lago caía)

Zoro- La tengo (atrapando con dificultad a una chica, Lorelei)

Otaru- ¿Quién quiera que sea, revélese?

Frente a ellos se presento una silueta oscura, los espadachines no sabían quien era pero Otaru

Otaru- … maestro (Zoro se asombro ante esto)

Rápidamente la silueta lo ataco, a lo cual el muchacho a duras penas podía mantenerse, en eso

Obiichi- O… Otaru (con dificultad) tienes que ayudarme

Otaru- Maestro ¿Por que?

Obiichi- No estoy controlando mi cuerpo, algo me ha poseído y no puedo hacer nada, derrótame, tienes que hacerlo

Otaru- Yo…, yo (en ese momento Otaru sucumbió ante el poder de Obiici)

Obiichi- Otaru, tienes que poder

Tashigi (Sujetando a Otaru)- Esta muy débil, no puede seguir

Zoro (poniéndose su banda)- Pero yo si

Obiichi- Crees poder contra mi, muchacho (La respuesta fue un ataque directo que hizo retroceder a Obiichi) ¿Por qué haces esto?

Zoro- Dicen que eres un gran espadachín, y yo, Roronoa Zoro, voy a ser uno también, así que debo vencerte, y por que se lo prometí a alguien

Obiichi- Si crees ser tan bueno, acábame con un solo golpe

Zoro- Como digas (guardando a Kitetsu y a Yubashiri, quedandose con Wado en una forma muy pasiva)

Obiichi- ¿Qué haces? No puedo contenerme acábame

Zoro- Si haces eso no será una pelea de verdad (en eso el maestro de Otaru no se pudo resitir mas y ataco) Ittoryu… ¡Shishi Sonson! (One sword style ¡Lion Song!)

Tras esto, Zoro se encontraba atrás de Obiichi, comenzó a guardar su espada lentamente hasta que la metió toda haciendo un ruido al terminar, justo en ese instante la cosa negra que cubría a Obiichi se destruyo dejándolo intacto a el

Obiichi- Gracias, Roronoa Zoro, no dudo que logres tu sueño (cayendo inconciente)

Otaru- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Lima- Fue sorprendente

Tashigi- Vaya (Ellos eran los únicos concientes, el orbe comenzó a brillar de color verde)

Lima- Oh no, se tienen que ir verdad (ambos asintieron) quédense un poco mas

Otaru- Lima, ellos tienen que volver a su mundo

Lima- Solo decía

Tashigi- No te preocupes Lima, talvez algún día nos volvamos a ver

Lima- Eso espero

Tashigi (se sonrojo, ya que Zoro le puso la mano en el hombro)- Creo que debemos irnos, despídenos de los demás

Zoro- Adiós, dale las gracias a tu maestro Otaru por la batalla (Tras esto volvieron a desaparecer en un estallido verde)

Lima (murmuraba)- Sabia que te gustaba, Tashigi

Otaru- ¿Qué dices Lima?

Lima- Nada cosa de chicas

Notas: Aquí estuvo el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado en lo que hago pongo todo de mi para que queden lo mejor posible, por favor pónganme algún review no sabré que mejorar o corregir sino me dicen, también acepto algún comentario de animo. A los que sean fans de Saber Marionette J (anime con el cual se cruzaron los espadachines) espero no haberme equivocado en algún dato, y si lo hice mis mas sinceras disculpas, ya que si conozco la serie pero se me pudieron haber olvidado algo en el transcurso. Ya para acabar, para el siguiente capitulo ¿Con quien se toparan nuestros héroes? ¿Tashigi se estará enamorando de Zoro, y que hay de el? ¿Llegara el día en que el espadachín verde no se pierda? ¿De que sueño estaba hablando Tashigi en la batalla?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Recuerdos y espíritus / El "aliento" del amor**

Inspirado en One piece, desde ahora todos los capítulos tendrán 2 títulos

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes.

Nuestros 2 protagonistas aparecieron en medio de la calle de algún lugar, en plena noche, la batalla anterior los había dejado exhaustos y lo único que deseaban era poder descansar, pero solo había un problema

Zoro- Ya regresamos?

Tashigi- No lo se, no conozco todo el mundo

Zoro- Bueno solo decía, porque (en ese momento un periódico tapo la cara de Zoro por el viento, haciendo que tratara de quitárselo desesperadamente sin resultados)

Tashigi- Trae acá (La marine tomo el periódico y lo comenzó a leer) … Japón?, … creo que aun seguimos perdidos

Zoro- Como sea vamos a algún hotel a descansar ya no puedo mas

Tashigi- No seas tonto, con que dinero, dudo que en esta mundo usen Bellis

Zoro (dándose cuenta de su error)- Es cierto

Tashigi- Y ahora que hacemos genio

Minutos después

Tashigi- ¡Zoro, no voy a dormir en una banca como si fuera un vagabundo! (ya acostada en una banca de un parque que habían encontrado)

Zoro- Al menos tu estas en la banca (Zoro estaba aun lado de ella, acostado en el suelo) no te quejes yo pase muchas noches de mi vida durmiendo donde pudiera, una noche no te hará daño

Tashigi (sintiendo compasión por lo que le habían dicho)- Perdón, no pensé que…

Zoro (relajado)- despreocúpate

Aceptando la situación Tashigi se quito la chaqueta para ponérsela al revés y cubrirse mas, al hacerlo miro a Zoro y

Tashigi- Sabes Zoro, cuando me contaste el motivo de tu promesa de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pues me demostró algo que no conocía de ti (comenzando a sonrojarse, pero el espadachín verde no la podía ver) y se parece mucho a la mía (susurrando esto ultimo)

Zoro- ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

Tashigi- Ah, eh, nada

Zoro- Vamos dímelo, yo ya te conté algo de mí, también quiero saber algo de ti

Tashigi- Pues creo que tienes razón, veras todo comenzó

Flashback

El pasado de Tashigi no estuvo dedicado convertirse en espadachín (al menos no en esta historia), sino que era mas humilde y sencillo. Toda su vida la paso en Loguetown (Villa agreste para los que hayan visto One Piece en México), únicamente con su hermano, Ryousuke, su padre desapareció antes de que ella naciera, y su madre falleció, antes de que Tashigi tuviera conciencia, pero aun así esto no le impidió vivir como una niña normal. Ryosuke, era diez años mayor que ella, igualmente tenia el cabello azul solo que todo peinado hacia atrás, para poder subsistir el se unió a la marina de la ciudad, donde pudo descubrir un gran talento con la espada. Todo era tranquilidad, hasta ese día…

Tashigi solo tenía 7 años, su hermano había sido enviado a una misión fuera de la ciudad junto con todo el grupo que pertenecía. La pequeña, igual a Kuina pero con un vestido amarillo con flores rosas (haciendo referencia a la camisa que usa ya de grande) esperaba a su hermano ese día en el muelle con un manojo de flores que ella había recortado en el camino para entregárselas a Ryosuke; el barco llego y la gente comenzó a bajar, pese a que todos usaban el mismo uniforme, Tashigi fácilmente reconoció a su hermano, por lo cual corrió hacia el y se le aventó

Tashigi- ¡Hermano! (Casi tumbándolo de la emoción)

Ryosuke- Tashigi, yo también estoy feliz de verte (abrazándola)

Tashigi- Mira te traje esto (dándole las flores) ¿Te gustan?

Ryosuke- Por supuesto, principalmente porque tu me las traes

Tashigi- Jajaja (en eso en el cielo se vio una explosión de luz) ¡Eh! Fuegos artificiales

Ryosuke- ¿Qué? (volteando para observar) Oh no, Tashigi veámonos

Tashigi- Claro hermana (No pudo terminar la frase ya que la cargo precipitadamente)

El joven marine corrió fuera del muelle mientras sus otros compañeros volvían para ver que sucedía

Tashigi- Hermano ¿Qué sucede?

Ryosuke- No te preocupes, todo esta bien (la abrazo fuertemente sin dejar de avanzar) no dejare que te pase nada

Tashigi- ? (En eso algo exploto casi atrás de ellos haciéndolos volar)

Los 2 habían quedado debajo de una pila de madera y escombros por la sucedido, unos tipos comenzaron a sacarlos

Sujeto 1- Solo son unos mocosos, vamonos

Sujeto 2- Espera, mira esa espada, podemos sacarle unas monedas (Por esto Tashgi se despertó inmediatamente)

Tashigi- No, no se van a llevar la espada de mi hermano (al ponerse frente a ellos se dio cuenta que los tipos estaban armados)

Sujeto 1- Yo no lo creo niña, somos piratas, podemos hacer lo que queramos

Sujeto 2- Acaso nos vas a detener (Aun ante esto la pequeña peliazul no se movió)

Voz misteriosa- Ella no, pero yo si

Sujeto 2- ¿Quién dijo eso?

Sujeto 1- ¿De donde salio esta niebla? (Sin darse cuenta los piratas estaban rodeados de humo, unos golpes se oyeron y luego aparecieron inconcientes)

Persona de cabello blanco, fumando 2 cigarros- Tashigi, Ryosuke ¿Están bien?

Tashigi- Smoky (Creo que era muy obvio que era el) Yo si, pero mi hermano

Smoker (Por el tiempo aquí tiene 20 años)- Rayos (viendo a su amigo tirado) Ven los sacare de aquí

Smoker llevo al Tashigi y a Ryosuke con un doctor antes que la situación se complicara. Después de unas horas, todo se había calmado, los piratas se habían retirado, la peliazul no sufrió ningún daño, pero por salvarla el…

Tashigi (llorando)- Hermano que dices, te vas a poner bien (la tristeza corría por su cara)

Su hermano se encontraba en una cama, cubierto desde el pecho hacia abajo, pero aun asi la sabana comenzaba a colorarse por la herida en su espalda

Ryosuke- No te preocupes, me alegra que no te haya sucedido nada (acariciando suavemente la cara de su hermana) Ahora lo único que te pido es que te cuides y … cof

Tashigi- Hermano

Ryosuke- Y que cuides mi espada, es mi posesión mas valioso y solo podría confiar en ti para cuidarla (Tomo una pequeña pausa) Tashigi, te quiero, hermanita (Cerro los ojos)

Desde ese día Smoker se hizo cargo de Tashigi, pero los primeros días lo único que hacia era llorar por su perdida.

Smoker- Ya basta (hablando con ella cara a cara, o algo asi) si vas a pasar todo el tiempo lamentadote por esto vas a hacer que el sacrificio de tu hermano haya sido en vano (Tashigi dejo de llorar) aparte no porque exagerarlo, cosas como estas pasan y no nos lo esperamos, asi que deja de llorar por algo que ya sucedió y comienza a preocuparte por lo que vas a hacer (Saliendo del cuarto, dejando a la pequeña pensando)

Varios después, Tashigi salio sosteniendo a Shigure, ya sin lagrimas en su rostro

Tashigi- Smo…ker, desde hoy voy a ser valiente, voy a proteger su espada, voy a seguir su sueño de tener las mejores espadas del mundo, y para ello voy a aprender su espada, y también no voy a perder a nadie que aprecie mientras pueda hacer algo

Smoker (Tomando un momento)- Ahora es tu espada con el espíritu de tu hermano

Como es obvio Tashigi se unió a la marina y mostró mucho talento con la espada y bueno el resto de su historia esta de mas aquí

Fin del flashback

Zoro- Tashigi (extendió su mano para sujetar la de la peliazul, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo) ¿Estas bien?

Tashigi(nerviosa)- Si, no te preocupes, esto fue hace mucho y… y ya lo asimile

La noche paso tranquilamente para los 2

Tashigi (murmurando medio despierta)- Mmm, que cómodo es esta cama mmm, (acurrucándose en lo que estaba dormida) Un momento…, yo estaba en una banca (Abre los ojos y se de cuenta de que esta sobre…) ¡Zoro!

Zoro- Zzzz… Zzzz (Aun con ella encima seguía dormido)

Tashigi- Debí caerme en la noche, bueno solo me quitare antes de que algo… (En eso el brazo del espadachín la atrapo inconcientemente) Y ahora como me salgo (comenzando a ruborizarse)

Tiempo después Zoro se despertó, para descubrir que…

Zoro- ¿Qué es esto? (viendo que tenia la chaqueta de Tashigi sobre el)

Tashigi- Zoro ya despertaste (la marine llego con algo de comida con ella)

Zoro- ¿Por qué tengo tu chamarra?

Tashigi- Eh, pues, veras creí que tendrías frío asi que te la deje cuando fui por algo de comer (la verdad era que al safarse del abrazo tubo que dejar su chamarra)

Zoro- Bueno (sentándose en la banca mientras tomaba lo que Tashigi había traído) como conseguiste esto, creía que en este mundo no aceptaban Bellis

Tashigi- Hice algo de lo cual no estoy muy orgullosa

En algún lugar del parque…

Hombre- ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le paso a esta maquina? (Una de esas maquinas expendedoras estaba partida a la mitad por un costado)

Zoro- mientras hayamos conseguido que comer

Tashigi- Y ahora ¿que haremos?

Zoro- supongo que esperar a que algo suceda para tener algún indicio

Tashigi- Zoro no podemos quedarnos quietos hasta que algo nos aparezca enfrente (en ese momento una fuerte explosión se oyó de atrás)

Zoro- Mas bien fue por atrás, vamos (tirando sus restos a la basura y dándose la vuelta)

Los 2 espadachines llegaron a la escena de lo sucedido, ahí encontraron a unos sujetos tirados en el suelo, uno de ellos era un hombre muy alto con un peinado enorme hacia el frente de su cara, vestido mas o menos como Elvis y con una espada de madera; el otro era un muchacho de cabello azul, el cual usaba un abrigo y traía una tabla de snowboard lo cual era muy raro para ese soleado día

Tashigi- ¿Qué les sucedió?, están inconcientes

Zoro- Ellos deben ser los responsables

Otros 2 sujetos estaban frente a ellos uno estaba muy arreglado con saco, corbata negros, el otro estaba vestido mas informal, con una camisa sin mangas y pantalones muy largos para su talla, igual de negro. Al notar esto, sacaron unas espadas para enfrentarse al pirata y a la marine, pero estas se cubrieron de un aura morada, el mas arreglado de ellos elevo su arma para dar un espadazo el cual izo que el filo comenzara a estirarse, Zoro fue hacia el; Tashigi se acerco al otro algo preocupada porque su enemigo tuviera poderes similares, las espadas chocaron todo parecía normal, hasta que empezó a ver como mas espadas salían de la nada y atacaban su filo haciéndola retroceder

Tashigi- Como es posible (haciendo el esfuerzo de no caer)

Zoro también tenia sus problemas ya que el filo de su oponente no dejaba de perseguirlo por mas que lo intentara

Zoro- Ya pase por esto antes (Así atacaba Ohm, uno de los priest de Skypiea) y eso fue mas difícil (hizo un rápido movimiento para desaparecer y confundir a su enemigo) ¡Oni Giri! (Demon Slash, atacando por detrás para dejarlo inconciente y así la espada volvió a su forma perdiendo su aura)

Tashigi no pudo resistir mas y calló, después de eso las espadas desaparecieron, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que reaparecieron cuando, el misterioso sujeto alzo su espada para dar el golpe final, pero fracaso ya que la marine se movió en el momento adecuado, permitiéndole atacar y vencerlo de un golpe

Tashigi- ¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Cómo es que lo hicieron?

Zoro- Quien sabe, pero no fueron gran competencia (guardando sus espadas)

Tashigi- ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por todo esto?

Zoro- Ahí viene otra vez (efectivamente los 2 se habían parado y estaban en marcha hacia ellos) yo me encargo (sacando solo a Wado) San-Jyuu-Roku Pondo Hou (36 Pound Cannon, la poderosa corriente mando a los 2 tipos fuera del lugar junto con múltiples heridas) Creo que ahora ya todo esta en calma (volviendo a guardar su espada)

Voz misteriosa- ¡Pagaran por lo que han hecho! ¡Cuchilla dorada! (Un lluvia de ataques surgio del cielo, tomando imprevisto a los espadachines)

Tras todo esto pudieron ver a un muchacho que vestía un chaleco rojo y pantalones negros, con un cabello un poco azulado formando un gran pico levantado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sostenía un lanza con una enorme esfera con pico en un extremo la cual estaba cubierta por un aura amarilla

Muchacho del pico (gritando)- ¿Qué es lo que les han hecho a ellos? (señalando a los 2 caídos del principió)

Zoro- No les hicimos nada

Tashigi- Cuando llegamos ya estaban así

Muchacho del pico- No les creo, acabare con ustedes ¡Bazon! (dando un gran salto)

Otra voz misteriosa- Al orden señoriíto (tras esto el tipo estaba sobre un enorme titán con una gruesa armadura)

Tashigi- ¡Que demonios!

Zoro- Maldita sea

Muchacho del pico- Bason ¡Aplástalos! (el titán lanzo uno de sus puños hacia los 2)

Zoro- No me iré sin pelear (Tomo a Kitetsu la alzo y cuando esta choco con el brazo una gran cantidad de energía se genero involuntariamente concluyendo en una explosión)

Tras esto Zoro cayo inconciente, el titán desapareció y el muchacho del pico calló del cielo también derrotado

Tashigi- ¡Zoro!

Tras esto otros sujetos llegaron a ayudar a los caídos y también se llevaron a Zoro y a Tashigi para ayudarlos. Habían pasado unas horas, Zoro dormía en una habitación, mientras la marine empezó a tener una conversación con todos los que la habían auxiliado, estaba sentado de un lado de la mesa, frente a ella había una chica de cabello castaño con un paliacate rojo muy grande y usaba un largo collar de perlas; alrededor de ella estaba todos los extraños

Chica- Disculpa a Len por atacarte a ti y a tu novio, a veces no oye a nadie

Len- Yo puedo disculparme por mi cuenta

Chica- Cállate (y lo hizo mientras el pico de su cabeza crecía de enojo)

Tashigi- ¡El no es mi novio!, es decir no es nada

Chica- No nos hemos presentado formalmente, yo soy Anna, los sujetos que encontraron inconcientes son Ryu y Horohoro

Ryu- Gusto en conocerte

Horohoro- Que tal

Anna- Y los que llegaron a ayudarte son Fausto y Chocolob

El primero era un tipo rubio, todo pálido con grandes ojeras, vestía una bata y un sombrero blanco con un trébol de cuatro hojas; el otro era un sujeto de color con afro, unos gogles y un chaleco rojo abierto

Fausto- Buenos días

Chocolob- Quibole, brody (en México, Chocolob hablaba como playero)

Anna- Y finalmente el es Yoh

Un muchacho con el cabello castaño oscuro, vestido muy simple con una camisa blanca y unos audífonos naranja en la cabeza

Yoh- Hola

Tashigi- Mucho gusto, ahora pueden decirme quienes son las personas que están atrás de todos ustedes

Todos- ¡QUE!

Para ser precisos, detrás de Yoh estaba un sujeto como un espadachín con un traje antiguo, de largo cabello gris; de Len estaba alguien muy parecido al titan que casi aplasta a los protagonistas; de Ryu había un tipo verde con varias y largas colas de cabello; Horohoro, tenia a un pequeño con una hoja en la mano, sobre su hombro; atrás de Fauasto había una enfermera rubia y finalmente Chcocolob tenia a su lado a un jaguar

Ryu (impresionado)- ¿Puedes verlos a ellos?

Tashigi- Pues si, es imposible ignorarlos

Anna- Acaso tu también eres una _shaman_

Tashigi- ¿Shaman? Oh ya entiendo, verán Zoro y yo no somos de aquí, mas bien…, bueno es mejor que les explique como terminamos en este lugar (Y asi les contó y explico todo lo que les había sucedido calma, durante al menos una hora)

Zoro (entrando al lugar)- Ya les contaste la historia

Tashigi- Si y parece que estamos en otro mundo extraño

Zoro- ¿Extraño? ¿Qué hace un jaguar a aquí?

Chocolob- Órale Mic, calmado

Tashigi- Ahora que conocen nuestra historia, acaso en este mundo todos son shamanes

Anna- No todos, solo un grupo muy reducido en el cual estamos nosotros

Zoro- Con que shamanes, ¿Eh?

Yho- Si, tenemos la habilidad de ver otros espíritus así como usar los poderes de esos espíritus para nuestra ayuda, un _espíritu acompañante_

Horohoro- pero no entiendo si estas personas no son shamanes como pudieron vencer a esos tipos

Len- Eso solo demuestra tu debilidad

Ryu- ¿Qué estas insinuando, muchacho?

Len- Creo que es muy obvio

Anna- Aunque también puede ser que Zoro y Tashigi son sumamente fuertes

Zoro- Eso no lo dudes

Tashigi- Zoro, no te creas superior

Anna- Entonces nos podrán ayudar

Yho- Crees que será convincente

Zoro- De que hablan

Anna- Verán, los tipos que derrotaron, eran misteriosos shamanes que hemos estado buscando, hace poco aparecieron y hasta ahora solo sabemos que son un montón de problemas, si los atrapamos podremos solucionar esto, entonces que dicen ¿nos ayudan?

Zoro volteo a ver a Tashgi que sostenía el orbe que por el momento estaba en un tono azul aqua

Tashigi- Creo, que si

Anna- Excelente, comenzaremos mañana

Yoh- Que bien, ya me puedo ir a dormir (al pararse Zoro noto que Yho traía consigo una espada) vamonos Amidamaru (al igual que su espíritu)

Zoro- Un momento ustedes 2

Tashigi- Ay, no (ya sabia lo que significaba)

Zoro- Por lo que veo son espadachines o me equivoco

Yho- Pues si, sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de Amidamaru

Amidamaru- En mi época fui un gran samurai y ahora gracias a la ayuda del amo Yho, lo sigo siendo

Zoro- Siendo así, los desafió a un duelo de espadas, para ver quien es el mas fuerte (mostrando a Wado en su cubierta)

Anna- Ellos aceptan

Yoh- Anna

Anna- Yoh esta es una oportunidad que tienes para ponerte a entrenar, has estado muy flojo últimamente

Yoh- Pero…

Anna- Además si pierdes te ira peor

Yoh- Supongo que acepto

Amidamaru- Amo Yoh

Zoro- Esto es poco común, pero ya esta

Tashigi- No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar

Esa misma noche, Zoro estaba entrenando en el patio, cuando Tashigi llego por detrás

Zoro- Tashigi (al notarla)

Tashigi- solo venia de paso si te distraigo mejor me voy

Zoro- no esta bien, voy a descansar un poco

Tashigi- Vaya mundo al que vinimos a dar

Zoro- Lo que no entiendo es porque también podemos ver fantasmas

Tashigi- Ni yo. Oye dime, que fue eso que usaste contra los 2 tipos esta mañana, ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Zoro- Eso, es algo que yo llamo _el aliento_, es una especie de energía interna; mi maestro me lo enseño pero tarde mucho en comprenderlo

Tashigi- Vaya, dime crees poder enseñármela

Zoro- Bueno, como ya la entendí creo que si. Veras el poder del aliento consiste en entender que todo en el mundo tiene sus propia esencia, si lo logras descubrir podrás crear una poderosa ayuda para ti.

Tashigi- Entiendo

Zoro- Mira (Rápidamente paso su espada por un arbusto sin dañarlo) No es solo poder, también es control (Esta ocasión toco ligeramente una roca, la cual se partió a la mitadad) Ahora inténtalo (dándole a Wado)

Tashigi- Esta bien (la tomo con las 2 manos, cerro sus ojos y empezó a relajarse)

Zoro- Tranquilízate, tu cuerpo debe estar en equilibrio, ahora trata de escuchar ese respiro de la espada, de las hojas, de las piedras

Tashigi (pensando)- Esto es increíble, puedo sentirlo

Zoro- ¿Lo escuchas? (Con esto coloco sus manso suavemente sobre los hombros de Tashigi, esto hizo que se perdiera su concentración, se sonrojo y una gran fuerza de energía se libero a su alrededor tumbando al espadachín)

Tashigi- Zoro, discúlpame yo… (se dio la vuelta y tropezó soltando la espada, para asi caer sobre el pirata muy cerca de cara a cara) ¿Estas bien? (En eso la espada se clavo justo a un lado de sus caras)

Zoro- En un momento te digo

Tashigi- Ah (dándose cuenta donde estaba) deja me quito

Zoro- Eh (no pudo decir nada ya que solo la vio con la luna sobre ella, como había pasado antes)

Anna- ¿Por qué no eres mas dedicado a tu entrenamiento como el, Yoh? (la shaman decía mientras observaba a los espadachines desde la ventana de la habitación mas alta de la casa)

Yoh (el cual iba en su lagartija numero un millón)- ¿Y por que no eres mas cariñosa como ella, Anna?

Anna- ¿Qué dijiste? (con una vena en la frente y una mirada asesina)

Yoh- No nada (Llorando al estilo anime)

Al dia siguiente tanto los shamanes como los espadachines trataron de encontrar a los misteriosos sujetos de negros pero sin ningún resultado. En la tarde salieron de la ciudad a un terreno valido para que la batalla se efectuara, todos estaban presentes Zoro ya estaba preparándose, su bandana estaba puesta y listo para desenvainar, Yoh por su parte hablaba con Amidamaru algunas estrategias; Ryu fue al centro de donde estaban los 2 para actuar como referee

Ryu- Muy bien, es hora de dar inicio a la batalla entre Yoh Asakura y Roronoa Zoro, ahora… ¡comiencen!

Yoh- Listo Amidamaru

Amidamaru- Cuando quiera (paso a convertirse en una pequeña esfera azul con su cara)

Yoh- Amidamaru ¡Fusión de almas! (de esta manera Yoh metía la esfera en la cual se había convertido su espíritu dentro de el)

Tashigi- ¿Fusión de almas?

Len- Es una de las técnicas mas básicas de los shamanes, con ella combinan su espíritu con el de Amidamaru para poder obtener sus habilidades

Tashigi- Vaya que interesante

Zoro- Mas vale que pelees con lo mejor que tienes Yoh (corriendo hacia el) porque yo la haré (Dio un salta para así) Tora Gari (Tiger Hunting, ataco con 2 espadas al caer)

Yoh (pensando mientras resistía)- Si que es fuerte (Zoro agrego la fuerza de la espada de su boca para hacer retroceder al shaman) Me agarro desprovisto (ahora ataco) ShinkuuBuddaGiri ( Shockwave Buddha Slash, golpeando directamente a Zoro)

Zoro- Era lo que esperaba (continuando el ataque)

Los 2 continuaron lanzando ataques, pero solo fallaban o hacían chocar sus espadas para luego separarse; en una ocasión Yoh fallo, Zoro estuvo listo para el ataque, pero el shaman volteo su espada bloqueando de nueva cuenta las 3 espadas para salir volando por la fuerza, y una vez desprevenido

Zoro- ¡Oni giri!

Yoh yacía en el suelo y pensaba- Amidamaru puedes notarlo tu también

Amidamaru- Si amo, Zoro tiene una enorme fuerza espiritual, pero

Yoh- Es maligna, tenemos que acabarlo (se levanto, removió al espíritu de su cuerpo y saco de su pantalón una pequeña espada naranja)

Len- Vaya, Yoh ahora va enserio

Tashigi- ¿Que?

Horohoro- Solo fíjate

Yoh- Amidamaru ¡Posesiona Harusame, posesiona espada sagrada! (Una gran luz los cubrió para después revelara a Yoh cargando una colosal espada azul con empuñadura naranja, la levanto y) ¡ShinkuuBuddaGiri! (La tierra se estremeció hasta llegar a Zoro)

Zoro- Perfecto (volvió a colocarse la espada en la boca y empezó a esquivar el enorme impacto hasta llegar a Yoh) Tou Rou Nagashi (Bleeding the Wolf, quedando atrás de Yoh el cual había recibido todo el ataque, pero seguia de pie)

El shaman trato de darse la vuelta y atacarlo pero fracaso ya que Zoro salto, con esto retrocedió para poder recuperarse

Zoro- Vamos Yoh, se que ese no es todo tu poder

Yoh- Como quieras (la espada comenzó a hacerse pequeña hasta ser de un tamaño normal)

Tashigi- Porque reducio su espada

Len- Para aumentar su poder, en el estado anterior, todo la energía estaba muy esparcidad ahora esta toda enfocada en un punto

Tashigi- Zoro

Las espadas volvieron a chocar pero esta vez el resultado no era favorable para el pirata haciéndolo caer

Zoro- Muy bien esto van con todo (dio vuelta a las espadas de sus manos y las coloco al frente) Santoryu ¡Ushi Bari! (Three sword style ¡Bull horns!, los múltiples ataques comenzaron a debilitar al shaman)

Amidamaru (dentrod de la espada)- Amo Yoh no se cuanto podré aguantar

Yoh- Yo… tampoco ¡Aaah! (en ese momento salio volando al cielo y Zoro lo siguió)

Zoro- Esto acabo Karasumagari (Raven's hunt, esto causo múltiples daños al shaman acabando con la pelea)

Al concluir Zoro estaba exhausto, Yoh inconciente y sus espadas habían vuelto a la normalidad; de repente Yoh volvió a pararse con la mirada baja

Zoro (se le acerco)- Yoh estas bien ¿quieres continuar? (Sin darse cuenta Yoh le quito a Kitetsu y lo empujo fuertemente) ¿Qué te sucede?

Yoh y otra misteriosa voz al mismo tiempo- Al fin la legendaria espada maldita, Kitetsu

Amidamaru- Amo Yoh, ¿Qué esta haciendo? ¡Aaah! (comenzó a gritar por algún misterios dolor)

Anna- Yoh ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

Tashigi- Esto no es bueno (En eso saco el orbe de su bolso el cual estaba totalmente rojo)

De repente de los árboles salieron 6 sujetos vestidos de diferentes maneras pero todos de negro, incluso los 2 que habían vencido Tashigi y Zoro

Ryu- Ellos otra vez

Len- Parece que esto se ha salido de control

Chocolob- Vamos a encargarnos de ellos

Todos los shamanes de negro sacaron espadas envueltas en auras púrpuras, los demás también se prepararon

Len- ¡Bazon! (poseyendo su lanza para convertirla en la que habían visto antes)

Horohoro- ¡Kororo! Demostrémosle que podemos contra ellos (el pequeño ser entro en la tabla convirtiéndose en un gran pilar de hielo)

Ryu- ¡Tokagero! Es hora de la venganza (su espada de madero ahora tenia la imagen de la cara del espíritu)

Fausto- Vamos Eliza (a diferencia de los demás, en esta posesión Eliza sostenía una guadaña)

Chocolob- A darle Mic (el jaguar entro en su cuerpo tatuándolo y haciendo que su uñas crecieran y se hiciera de metal)

Cada quien se lanzo contra alguno de ellos, pero eso dejaba a uno que fue contra Anna y Tashigi- Esto se ve mal (ya que estos sujetos se veían mas fuertes que antes)

Anna- Yo me encargo (tomando su collar) ¡Zenki! ¡Kouki! (dos enormes espíritus color azul y rojo cada uno para enfrentar al shaman)

Mientras

Yoh y la voz- Observa Roronoa Zoro, la espada mas poderosa y el shaman mas poderoso combinándoos (tomo el espíritu de Amidamaru y lo fusiono con Kitetsu, haciendo que otra enorme espada surgiera solo que esta era negra)

Zoro- ¿Quién eres?

Yoh y la voz- Tu peor pesadilla, no importa cuanto me venzas siempre volveré para eliminarte

Zoro- ¿Tu eres el que nos metió en esto?

Yoh y la voz- A pelear (volviendo a estrellar la espada en el suelo solo que esta vez Zoro no escapo) Ahora te matare (hizo la espada pequeña salto hacia el y… ¡Clash!)

Zoro- ¡Tashigi! (así es, la marine estaba soportando el poderoso ataque)

Tashigi- Zoro…, te dije que no perdería a nadie mas en mi vida mientras pueda hacer algo, ¡A nadie! (con estas palabras mando a volar al poseído Yoh)

La voz- imposible, esa espada es aun mas poderosa, pero ¿como?, no importa los eliminare

Yoh y la voz- Acabare con ustedes ¡ShinkuuBuddaGiri! (soltando una poderosa onda negra)

Tashigi- Mira Zoro (tomo la espada con fuerza, la levanto y comenzó a respirar tranquilamente, para luego) ¡Raimei Seigi! (Thunder of Justice, un poderoso rayo salio de la espada acabando con la onda contraria y dañando un poco al enemigo) es todo lo que puedo hacer (cayendo al piso) espero te ayude y también toma mi espada (quedando inconciente por la falta de energía)

Zoro- Tashigi…, esto se acaba aquí (tomo solo a Wado y a Shigure, formo una cruz con su cuerpo y empezó a liberar su _aliento_, entonces sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la camisa, volteo a ver y vio a Kuina) … (ella solo le sonrió, luego sintió como alguien le tomaba del hombro, Tashigi pero en forma espiritual, la cual también le sonrió y atrás de ella había un sujeto de cabello azul) ¿Ryosuke? (el sujeto asintió) En un mundo de shamans esto es posible

Yoh y la voz- Ya vasta, muere (coloco la espada frente a el y disparo un rayo negro)

Zoro- Nitoryu (Two sword style, el aliento se expandió tanto que parecía un ave) ¡Aleteo del Albatros! (cruzo las 2 espadas y una poderosa onda se la genero destruyendo el rayo y cubrió a Yoh, liberándolo de es maldad)

La voz- ¡AAAH! Te lo digo, yo regresare hasta vencerte

Zoro- Gracias (guardo las espadas y se desmayo)

El espadachín despertó otra vez en la casa de Yoh

Zoro- Que, otra vez me desmaye

Salio y volvió a toparse con todos como en una escena de deja vu

Tashigi- Zoro despertaste y estas bien (fuertemente lo abrazo)

Chocolob- No que no mi negra

Tashigi (sonrojada)- Eh, este

Zoro- Alguien me dice que sucedió

Anna- Cuando venciste a lo que haya poseído a Yoh los otros cayeron inconcientes y con amnesia como si también hubieran sido usados

Zoro- Ya veo

Tashigi- Fuera lo fuera ya acabo

Zoro- No lo creo, esa cosa me dijo que volvería hasta vencerme

Tashigi- Oh no

Zoro- Pero talvez el es el que nos metió en este problema, y si es así nos pueda sacar

Tashigi- Al menos es un avance

Anna- Por otro lado veo que sus espadas están cargadas con un enorme poder espiritual, sobre todo la de Tashigi y la blanca de Zoro

Zoro- Es porque ambas contienen los espíritus de personas muy importantes para nosotros que fallecieron

Tashigi- Con razón, en este mundo debieron aumentar su poder por lo de los shamanes

Anna- Sin duda

Yoh- Pero que hay de la funda roja, tiene fuerzas malignas no deberías traerla

Zoro- Mi fuerza de voluntad y el poder de Wado son superiores a ella, no te preocupes, por cierto que hay del orbe

Tashigi- Esta verde podemos irnos

Anna- Me alegro por ustedes y por eso queremos darles esto (Ryu trai 2 mochilas, una mucho mas grande que la otra) con esto no tendrán que volver a dormir en una banca, además de ropa y comida si es que la necesitan

Tashigi- Muchas gracias Anna

Zoro- Es una gran ventaja

Anna- No se preocupen, el que debe preocuparse es Yoh por haber perdido, 2 veces

Yoh- En una estuve inconciente

Anna- No des excusas

Yoh- Por cierto, Zoro, Amidamaru y yo queremos agradecerte por la pelea y por haber ganado

Amidamaru- Fue un honor haber competido con alguien como tu

Zoro- Lo mismo digo (estrecharon sus manos, Amidamaru puso su mano sobre la de Yoh, y así el orbe empezó a brillar con mas intensidad)

Tashigi- Zoro

Zoro- Bueno hasta luego a todos

Todos- Adiós

Chocolob- Vuelvan pronto

Los 2 espadachines se juntaron, Tashigi se acurruco un poco a Zoro mientras desaparecían en la explosión

Notas: Pues aquí esta otro capitulo, a este le eche muchas ganas para que quedara lo mejor posible y sin errores para los fanáticos de Shaman King, espero no haberme cometido alguno y si fue así, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Espero les haya gustado el pasado que le invente a Tashigi, algo trágico? ustedes decidan, pero recuerden es un fic puedo inventar lo que sea, así que esperen mas historias desconocidas en un futuro. Como notaran uno de los ataques de Zoro no esta traducido, y es porque ese lo invente yo, quería ponerlo en japonés para que se viera bien pero albatros no es una palabra muy común así que disculpas y espero poder con los siguientes que tengo preparado, al igual que con Tashigi, ya que su ataque también lo cree yo (en este capitulo estuve muy creativo, jeje). Bueno ya me despido solo pidiéndoles que dejen sus comentarios para ver como voy y asi mejorar para ustedes.

Kakashi numero 1: Thx por tu comentario, es el primer empujón que necesitaba para seguir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Peones, guerreras y reinas / Sueños cruzados**

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amigo Darío Rivas, por su ayuda que me proporciono, gracias men. Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes.

Los 2 espadachines reaparecieron, en quien sabe donde, el problema era que esta vez

Tashigi- ¡Estamos en el cielo!

Comenzaron a caer sin mas remedio hacia el suelo, lo cual resultaría en algo muy doloroso, por lo cual el espadachín verde sujeto a la peliazul de la cintura con un brazo, mientras con el otro saco su espada, y justo antes de tocar el piso la clavo haciendo que la espada recibiera todo el impacto, esto hizo que el suelo se sumiera bruscamente y ambos salieran volando, Tashigi cayo en unos arbustos y Zoro estrello su cabeza contra un árbol

Tashigi- Au (sobandose la espalda) Zoro ¿estas bien? (esto se respondió al verlo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza) ¿Te duele? (tocándolo)

Zoro- ¡AU! (no fue algo muy inteligente)

Tashigi- Lo siento, deja te pongo algo

Colocándole un par de bandas formando una cruz, aunque no se para que sirva eso

Zoro- ¿Qué hay de ti¿Estas bien?

Tashigi- Eh…, si

En eso los 2 observaron que estaban en medio de un bosque, pero…

Zoro- ¿Habremos regresado?

Tashigi- Quien sabe, aparecemos en lugares tan confusos que no podemos definirlo

Zoro- Pues vamos a explorar, así lo descubriremos

El pirata y la marine, comenzaron a caminar esperando encontrar una respuesta, pero el lugar parecía estar deshabitado hasta de animales, todo esto fue inútil, sobre todo la hora y media que Tashigi dejo que Zoro dirigiera, ya que regresaron a donde habían comenzado; una vez entrada la noche decidieron acampar gracias a lo que Anna y los demás shamanes, la peliazul hizo su tienda de campaña, al igual que…, bueno el practicante de santoryu primero hizo la fogata

Tashigi (acercándose)- Zoro

Zoro (viendo el fuego)- ¿Si?

Tashigi- Esa es tu casa de campaña (señalando la fogata)

Zoro- Si

Tashigi- ¿Cómo es que…?

Zoro (antes de que dijera algo más)- Se quemo y no quiero entrar en detalles

Tashigi- ¿Y donde vas a dormir?

Zoro- No te preocupes, estaré bien, ya te dije que he pasado muchas noches difíciles

Mas noche los 2 cenaron parte de las provisiones que les habían dado, mayormente comida enlatada y…

Zoro- Quien diría que con agua caliente y unos minutos se come algo tan bueno (ramen)

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados

Zoro- Yaaaawn, bueno creo que voy a dormirme

Tashigi- Voy a dar un paseo, eh…, este (Zoro la miro levantando una ceja, en forma de pregunta) si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa de campaña (sonrojándose al igual que el) es decir…, pues te diste un golpe duro y bueno… deberías descansar bien

Zoro (confundido y nervioso)- Eh…, pues, yo… este

Tashigi- Mejor voy a caminar y si quieres puedes dormirte en la tienda, no me incomodaría encontrarte (Y antes de que el pudiera responder salio corriendo)

La marine, caminaba cerca del rió, preguntándose porque había dicho eso, no se arrepentía pero aun así estaba muy confundida

Tashigi- ¿Por que¿Qué significa esto? Es que el es…, el es… ¡Aaah! (tropezando por andar divagando) Ay (se coloco los anteojos y vio que casi se golpeaba contra una piedra) Esa estuvo cerca (toco la piedra y noto que estaba caliente) Que raro (para luego descubrir que había encontrado) Aguas termales…, no hay nadie y creo que me ayudaría a relajarme, jeje

Una vez dentro del agua (ya saben como) la marine sintió como sus preocupaciones y tensiones desaparecían, al menos en este tiempo, aunque no podía evitar pensar en cierto espadachín.

Al fin y al cabo Zoro había aceptado la propuesta y entro en la casa de campaña para dormir; a mitad de la noche algo lo despertó, era Tashigi que había entrado

Tashigi (aun tenia algo de agua en la cabeza)- Zoro veo que aceptaste

Zoro- Mas bien, solo iba a quedarme hasta que llegaras, ya me voy

Tashigi- No esta bien, quédate, por favor (abrazándolo mientras seguía acostado, haciéndolo ruborizarse)

Zoro- No enserio (parándose, sin despegarse de ella) no quiero ser una molestia

Tashigi- No eres una molestia (sobandole la cara con sus suaves manos) Se que te gusto, puedo verlo en tus ojos y yo siento lo mismo por ti

Zoro- Eh, Tashigi

No podía evitar pensar que había empezado a sentir algo por ella desde hace poco

Tashigi- Solo un beso, por favor (mirándolo fijamente)

Zoro no dijo nada por un momento, y entonces la beso, pero apenas toco sus labios

Tashigi- ¡AAAH!

Fin del sueño

Zoro se había quedado todo el tiempo alado de la fogata dormido sentado, hasta que un fuete grito lo despertó

Zoro- ¡Tashigi! (Rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella)

Al llegar ella seguía metida en el agua, pero estaba demasiado espantada y el muy preocupado, como para que les importara ese detalle físico

Tashigi- ¡Zoro! (al notarlo, se escondió tras una roca)

Zoro- ¿Qué sucede?

Tashigi- Hay alguien por aquí, me ataco sin aviso, pero no me daño

Zoro (volteando a todos lados)- ¿Dónde diablos, est…?

En eso se percato de que la ropa de la chica con la cual había soñado estaba en el suelo

Zoro- Tashigi…, tu (pero antes de poder decir algo)

Tashigi- ¡Cuidado!

Con la advertencia el espadachín verde salto evitando un ataque de fuego

Zoro- Ya la vi (sacando a Wado) es una chica

Sobre un árbol se veía la silueta de una joven, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, solo se podía notar su largo y un poco desarreglado cabello

Zoro- No escaparas ¡San-Jyuu-Roku Pondo Hou! (36 Pound Cannon)

Creando con su espada una onda espiral que impacto en la misteriosa chica, la cual ante esto desapareció antes de que las cosas se complicaran

Tashigi- ¿Ya todo acabo?

Zoro- Si ya todo esta… (Volteo a verla, haciendo que rápidamente su mirada viera a otra parte) bien, sabes voy a taparme los ojos y a esperar a que tu…

No dijo nada mas, tomo su bandana y se la coloco en los ojos; el sueño y ahora esto, movieron totalmente las emociones de Zoro, sobre todo porque algo en el empezaba a brotar, algo que nunca había sentido

Aun con todo esto, Tashigi volvió a ofrecerle a su salvador dormir en la tienda, pero el se negó porque decía que haría guardia para evitar que algo malo volviera a suceder, aunque mas bien era porque aun no entendía que le estaba sucediendo.

Al dia siguiente continuaron su viaje, esperando encontrar alguien o algo que les dijera donde estaban, para esto cambiaron su vestuario, ya que (aunque habían podido lavar su ropa varias veces) estaban usando el mismo atuendo desde que habían comenzado esta jornada; Zoro ahora traía pantalones de mezclilla, aunque seguía con sus botas de siempre, una camisa verde oscuro con este símbolo "刀" (espada) en blanco, así como un chaleco negro y obviamente seguía trayendo su bandana en el brazo izquierdo y sus espadas; Tashigi por su parte, ahora traía pantalones color vino, también con sus botas de todos los días, y una camisa rosa con una flor sumamente detallada dibujada en ella.

Todo parecía estar en calma, pero en eso el espadachín se detuvo y coloco su mano sobre el mango de Wado

Tashigi- Zoro¿pasa algo?

Zoro- Creo que solo estoy oyendo cosas (soltando la espada)

Tashigi- Desde que estamos aquí todo ha sido muy extraño¿Quién abra sido la chica de ayer?

Zoro- Ni idea pero creo que podría ser…

Se dio la vuelta y saco la espada, pero era algo tarde

?- Mizu No Ryuu (Water Dragon)

De la nada un poderoso golpe de agua los ataco, cuando este se disipo los 2 perdidos espadachines estaban cubiertos por una esfera verde mientras Zoro sujetaba su espada con las 2 manos fuerte mente, luego la esfera se desvaneció

Tashigi- El aliento

Zoro (jadeando poco)- Si…, no solo sirve para atacar, también es para proteger

?- Oigan que acaso no les importo

La culpable de lo sucedido les grito, era una chica de largo y lizo cabello azul celeste, en una armadura color marino sosteniendo una espada

Tashigi- No es la de anoche

Zoro- Pero parece que también quiere problemas

Chica de cabello azul- Ustedes son los intrusos que atacaron ayer a mi amiga, de donde vienen, que es lo que quieren

Zoro- Para empezar tu amiga fue la que nos ataco

Chica de cabello azul- ¡Mentiroso!

Tashigi- Zoro, creo que hay un malentendido no debemos pelar

Zoro- Pero…

Chica de cabello azul- Koori No Yaiba (Ice Blades)

Cientos de pedazos de hielo salieron de la nada, disparándose hacia ellos, pero Zoro simplemente volvió a defenderse con el aliento para evitarlos

Zoro- Ahora puedo, no creo que quiera entender

Tashigi- Solo no le hagas daño

Zoro- Entendido (se coloco a Wado en la boca y comenzó a correr)

Chica de cabello azul- Veamos que haces si no puedes defenderte, Mizu No Ryuu (Volvió a atacar, pero…)

Zoro- Oni Giri (Demon Slash)

Con esto el dragón se destruyo y el quedo atrás de la belicosa chica, la cual solo cayo al suelo tras el contraataque

Tashigi- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Zoro- Cálmate, use el lado sin filo, solo esta inconciente

Tashigi se acerco para confirmar que esto era cierto, en eso, mágicamente la chica perdió su armadura dejándola en un traje de colegiala azul; de repente otra chica se comenzó a acercar, tenía cabello rubio corto, usaba grandes lentes redondos y un uniforme verde diferente al de la otra chica, pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de pelear

Zoro- Mas problemas

Tashigi- No espera, intentemos dialogar

Chica rubia- Umi en que problemas te has metido (acercándose a su compañera)

Tashigi- Disculpa, que es lo que sucede aquí

Chica rubia- Supongo que mi amiga les causo problemas, pero es que se precipito, acompáñenme mi otra amiga esta en malas condiciones y la he dejado sola, allá les podré explicar

Viendo que la niña tenía buenas intenciones, aceptaron y la acompañaron, hasta una casa en medio del bosque, lo cual les resulto muy difícil creer. Ya adentro dejaron a la uniformada de azul, acostada, mientras hablaban con la rubia y la otra chica, tenia cabello rojo, un poco rosa, atado en una larga trenza y vestía un uniforme rosa, igualmente diferente al de las demás, tenia algunas vendas en el cuerpo pero no parecía dolerle por el momento y por alguna razón traía una especie de conejo blanco con un rubi en la frente

Chica rubia- Déjenos presentarnos primero, yo soy Fuu Hououji (o Anais)

Pelirroja- Yo soy Hikaru Shidou (o Lucy)

Fuu- Y ya conocen a ella, Umi Ryuuzaki (o Marina), discúlpenla

Hikaru- Ah, y también el es Mokona (el conejo)

Mokona- Puuu (salto de las manos de Hikaru y fue con Tashigi)

Hikaru- Parece que le agradas

Ambos espadachines se vieron y recordaron un poco a Plue de Haru el Rave Master, por el sonido y la actitud inocente

Tashigi- Yo soy Tashigi

Zoro- Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro

Tashigi- Pueden decirnos, que sucede aquí

Zoro- Y donde estamos

Hikaru (asombrada)- Entonces ustedes también vieron la luz en la torre de Tokio

Zoro- ¿Cuál luz?

Fuu- Entonces como llegaron a Cephiro

Tashigi- Esto es algo complicado, pero parece que ustedes nos pueden entender

Zoro- Verán nosotros, somos de un mundo donde los piratas surcan los mares en busca de aventuras, tesoros y sueños

Tashigi- Así como los marines tratan de mantener el orden de ellos, el caso es que nosotros fuimos transportados por alguna razón fuera de nuestro mundo

Zoro- Y desde hace tiempo hemos tratado de regresar, teniendo que vagar entre otras dimensiones hasta que podamos volver

Fuu- Ahora lo que nos dijo El oráculo suena mas lógico, "seres fuera de esta realidad vendrán a la nuestra, unos siguiendo un camino y otros trayendo el mal consigo"

Hikaru- Por esto y por lo que me sucedió anoche (tocando su hombro) Umi salio precipitadamente a buscar a alguien desconocido

Fuu- Y los ataco sin pensar

Tashigi- ¿Qué te sucedió?

Hikaru- Sali en la noche y algo me ataco, quede inconciente, cuando me encontraron tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo, no supe quien fue

Tashigi- A mi también me atacaron, por suerte Zoro me ayudo

Zoro- Era una chica, no pude ver mucho, solo que tenia el cabello largo algo revuelto… (Pensó en mas detalles) y nos ataco con fuego (ante esto las 2 guerreras mágicas se asustaron)

Hikaru y Fuu- ¡Nova! (o Luz)

Zoro- ¿Quien?

Hikaru- Nova, es una chica muy fuerte, con la cual hemos tenido problemas últimamente

Fuu- Talvez trato de emboscarnos y ustedes también

Tashigi- Pues nosotros podemos ayudarlas

Hikaru- Pero es demasiado fuerte, incluso para nosotras tres

Zoro- Ahora nos tienen de su lado, además yo estoy tomando este viaje como un entrenamiento, y esto parece que es lo que necesitaba

Umi- ¡Toma esto! (Lanzándole un florero al espadachín verde)

Zoro- Quieren explicarle lo que sucede (tirado en el suelo por el proyectil)

Fuu- Umi cálmate ellos son buenos (las 2 colegialas se aventaron sobre su amiga para detenerla)

Umi- Entonces porque me atacaron

Hikaru- Tu los atacaste primero

Tras mucho, Umi comprendió la situación y se calmo un poco, luego durante la hora de cenar, las jóvenes guerreras les contaron como habían llegado a Cephiro por primera vez y todo lo sucedido, así como el motivo de su regreso a ese mundo y la guerra que por el momento enfrentaban, en forma reciproca los espadachines les contaron sus historias de la Gran Línea, las innumerables batallas que habían tenido, así como los mundos por los cuales ya habían pasado y dejado huella; entrada la noche todos se dispusieron a descansar, las colegialas dormían en una habitación, mientras los perdidos en otra, o al menos Tashigi, Zoro no podía dormir

Zoro- Tashigi¿puedo decirte algo?

Tashigi- ¿Qué pasa? (hablando como cuando uno esta muy dormido)

Zoro- Acaso te gusto

Tashigi- ¡Eh! (ahora si estaba bien despierta) Zoro yo, pues es que…

Zoro- Si te hace sentir más confianza, tu me gustas

Tashigi- , Zoro yo, yo, yo

Zoro- Talvez esto te ayude

Se paro de la cama, se acerco a ella y lentamente se fue acercando a su cara para darle un apasionado beso en los labios

Zoro- Esta vez no gritaste, eso es bueno

Tashigi- ¿Que? (confundida, pero a la vez muy roja)

Zoro- Que malo que vas a despertar

Y así la chica despertó, pero aun así, estaba sola en la habitación; salio de la casa, y se encontró al ex cazador de piratas sentado a lado de la puerta

Tashigi- Zoro ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías dormir un poco

Zoro- No puedo, estoy pensando en muchas cosas y no me permite dormir (mas bien era lo que había sucedió la noche anterior) Y que hay de ti

Tashigi- Yo, pues tuve un sueño y me quito el sueño (pensando en el)

Zoro- Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a lo que le dijeron a estas niñas

Tashigi- La parte del mal, verdad?

Zoro- Si, es esa cosa que atrapo al maestro de Otaru y a Yoh, nos esta siguiendo, pero ¿Por que?

Tashigi- No te preocupes, lo venceremos, porque estamos juntos en esto (colocándole la mano en el hombro) por cierto…, dime porque no has retado a algunas de ellas a pelear

Zoro- Se que seria algo único, pero enfrentarme a una chica buena me hace sentir mal

Tashigi- Por eso tu…

?- Me aburren con todas sus tonterías

Un ataque de fuego salio de las sombras, a lo cual ambos lo esquivaron

Zoro- Revélate

?- Si así lo quieres

Una chica con licra negra, armadura negra, orejas puntiagudas y largo cabello rosa apareció, blandiendo una espada

Tashigi- Tú fuiste la que ataco a Hiraku y a mí

Chica pelirosa- De que hablas, aunque parecen una molestia aun no he atacado a nadie

Zoro (Pensando)- Entonces debió haber sido…

Chica pelirosa- Pero acabemos con eso (volviendo a lanzar una onda de fuego)

De nueva cuenta los espadachines escaparon de la llamarada, para rápidamente atacar a la chica simultáneamente

Chica pelirosa (pensando)- Diablos son muy fuertes, voy a tener que esforzarme mas de la cuenta

Soltó una descarga que derribo a los 2, hecho esto se elevo al cielo, les apunto con la mano y entonces decenas de rayos salieron disparados…

Fuu- Kaze Mamoru (Winds of proteccion, una fuerte corriente los envolvió protegiéndolos)

Fuu y Umi, llegaron a ayudar, portando sus sorprendentes armaduras

Umi- Toma esto Nova, Koori No Yaiba

Nova- Crees que con hielo me vencerás (derritiendo todas las cuchillas con un lanzallamas)

Umi- Caiste en mi trampa Mizu No Ryuu

El hidro dragón salio del humo atacando con toda su fuerza, pero fue inútil, Nova estaba intacta por su defensa, dejándola sobre la rama de un árbol

Nova- Jajaja, soy demasiado para ustedes… ¿3? Donde esta el cabeza verde

En eso 2 espadas pasaron ascendiendo frente a ella, para luego ver como el espadachín ascendía mientras giraba con Wado

Zoro- ¡Hebi…! (le paso enfrente causándole varias heridas, tomo sus espadas y se coloco en picada para) ¡…KANNINGU! (Snake trap, derribando a Nova)

La situación parecía haberse tranquilizado, todos estaban agitados por lo sucedido por lo cual Fuu estaba por curarlos para evitar problemas, aunque al empezar el hechizo, alguien la interrumpió

Nova (Muy dañada)- No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, tomen esto

Alzo su mano de la cual salieron llamas y truenos tan potentemente que escapar era imposible, estallando contra ellos… o al menos eso pareció, ya que Hikaru los salvo de alguna manera

Fuu- Hikaru que estas haciendo, no debes forzarte tus heridas aun no sanan

Umi- Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellas

Hikaru no las escucho, saco su espada y a una velocidad impresionante ataco a Nova estrellándola contra los árboles

Zoro- Que rayos

Umi- ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

Hikaru y otra voz (al mismo tiempo)- Al fin pude adueñarme de esta chica completamente

Zoro- ¡Tu otra vez!

Hikaru y la voz- Así es Rorona como te prometí, aquí estoy para acabarte

Fuu- ¿Qué sucede, por que Hikaru actúa así?

Tashigi- Algo la ha poseído, esa cosa le quito su voluntad y ahora la esta utilizando como un títere

En eso la armadura de Hikaru se volvió negra, su cabello se desenredo de la trenza, dando la silueta que habían visto antes los espadachines

Zoro- Eras tu, la que nos ataco, usando a Hikaru

Hikaru y la voz- Exacto, y tu fuiste la que le causo estas heridas, haciendo que perdiera el control sobre ella

Zoro- Maldito cobarde, déjala en paz y pelea por tu cuenta (corriendo hacia ella pero antes de poder hacer algo una fuerza lo detuvo) ¿Qué es esto?

Hikaru y la voz- Me he dado cuenta que querer atacar al rey directamente es muy difícil con tantos peones protegiéndolo, así que primero acabare con ellos y luego me encargare de ti, disfruta la exhibición (con un movimiento Zoro se estrello contra un árbol quedando inmóvil) ¡Akai Inazuma! (Ruby Lighting)

Con esto solo golpe mando a volar a las 3 chicas, de las cuales solo Tashigi pudo mantenerse conciente

Tashigi (levantándose)- ¿Por que haces esto¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Hikaru y la voz- Jajaja, mi único interés es Roronoa…, tu eres solo una intrusa en este juego

Tashigi- ¿Juego? Acaso somos una diversión para ti

Hikaru y la voz- No para mi, pero algo así, no te preocupes acabare con tigo rápido ¡Honoo no Ya! (Flame Arrow)

Simulando traer un arco disparo una flecha que acertó, pero al quitarse el polvo se vio una gran esfera azul cubriendo a la marine, que aun así se veía muy exhausta

Zoro- Tashigi¿Te encuentras bien?

Tashigi- Es muy fuete Zoro, no puedo yo sola

Hikaru y la voz- Mas razón no podrías tener (acercándose hacia ella)

Zoro- No digas eso, tienes el_ aliento_, tu puedes lograrlo, confía en ti, yo confió en ti

Estas palabras dieron ánimo a la peliazul, una gran fuerza comenzó a surgir dentro de ella, dentro de sus latidos, desde su corazón

Hikaru y la voz- ¡Hasta luego! (Lanzo su ataque, justo enfrente de ella pero)

Tashigi- ¡Mangetsu! (Full moon)

Trazando con su espada un circulo a su alrededor bloque el ataque y mando lejos a su adversaria, pero ahí no acabo todo, Tashigi corrió hacia ella a una velocidad sorprendente y…

Tashigi- ¡GIN HANGETSUGATA! (Silver Half moon)

Salto, coloco su espada atrás de ella pasándola por enfrente de ella golpeando a la poseída Hikaru con un impacto plateado con la forma de media luna, liberándola así de la misteriosa oscuridad.

En la conmoción Nova escapo viendo que parecía una batalla perdida. A la mañana siguiente, fue hora de la despedida, ya que con todo lo que había sucedido el orbe se había tornado verde

Zoro- Antes de irnos quiero pedirles disculpas por las indebidas batallas

Umi- Así debería ser

Fuu- ¡Umi!

Umi- Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes de que disculparte

Tashigi- Yo también quiero que me perdones Hikaru

Hikaru- No te preocupes, desde que esa cosa salio de mi, me he sentido mejor, debería agradecerte

Mokona- Mo mo

Tashigi- También te vamos a extrañar, Mokona

Voz de la nada (Oráculo)- Chicas antes de que los espadachines se vayan díganles que les espera un difícil jornada, mas vale que estén preparados

Zoro- No te preocupes lo estaremos

Fuu- Pueden oír al oráculo

Tashigi- Si, a veces adquirimos cualidades de los mundos en los que estamos

Oráculo- En ese caso, tengan cuidado espadachines esto apenas esta comenzando, confíen en ustedes, en su compañero y en sus corazones, eso los llevara al éxito

Fue lo último que dijo el oráculo, antes de que los 2 desaparecieran siguiendo su jornada. Pero a alguien parecía no agradarle

Voz de quien había seguido a los espadachines- Mil disculpas por mi fracaso, todo fue culpa de esa entrometida peón, no volverá a suceder

Voz de una chica- No debes subestimar a los peones

Entre ellos había un tablero de ajedrez, tomo una pieza blanca con la forma de Tashigi en miniatura y la movió en diagonal hacia una figura de Hikaru negra tirándola del tablero, al tocar el piso volvió a ser una pieza común

Voz de chica- A veces logran obtener el poder de una reina, sin que te des cuenta (Movió a Tashigi toda hacia atrás hasta la posición de reina) haciendo que vencer al rey sea mas difícil (La figura de Zoro estaba a lado de Tashigi en la posición del rey)

Nota: Bueno aquí esta otro episodio, perdón si me tarde mucho, pero es que ya entre a la escuela y eso me quita tiempo, además aprovecho para decir que por esto voy a descansar un poco de mis fics, solo unas semanas.

Dejen sus reviews

Yomimo- Sorry por si me tarde y gracias por el apoyo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

**Otra vez en Japón / Lagrimas de un espadachín**

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis y en negritas traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes.

Una pequeña niña jugaba con unas muñecas en un cuarto carente de luz, una puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre, deteniéndose atrás de la infanta

¿- He regresado

Era la voz de la sombra que había estado atormentando a los espadachines

?- Ya era hora ¿Cómo te fue?

Esta voz era de una chica, posiblemente oculta en las sombras, la niña simplemente seguid jugando

Hombre- Revise el lugar a donde van, hay muchas personas interesantes con habilidades únicas (entregándole un orbe pero de color púrpura) me fue muy difícil seleccionarlos pero creo que elegí a los correctos

Con solo tocar la esfera, la chica recabo todos los conocimientos contenidos

Chica- Perfecto, serán muy buenos cuerpos

Niña- ¿Vamos a divertirnos?

Hombre- No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que acabarlos de una vez

Chica- Cálmate…, acaso no tuviste niñez

El sujeto solo hizo un gesto de disgusto, sin decir nada mas.

Chica- Aparte estos juguetes han sido muy entretenidos

Niña- ¡Si!

Alzo sus brazos de alegría sosteniendo en cada mano un muñeco… con la forma de Zoro y Tashigi

El resplandor verde se genero y los 2 espadachines reaparecieron, esta vez en un pequeño lugar donde apenas cabían, además estaban sentados compartiendo un banco

Zoro- ¿Dónde estamos? (una fuerte luz se vio) Mis ojos

Tashigi- ¿Qué es esto?

La luz volvió a aparecer pero la marine no se veía afectada gracias a sus gafas, hasta que se las quito. Varias luces siguieron apareciendo cegándolos, hasta que el ex cazador partió el emisor de luz con su espada

Zoro- ¿Qué fue esto?

Tashigi- Zoro… (ella ya estaba afuera del pequeño lugar) parece ser una caceta de fotos

Zoro- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tashigi- Por esto

Le entrego una tira con 5 fotos de los 2 en posiciones algo extrañas; como Tashigi golpeando a Zoro por accidente, la ultima capto el momento antes de que este partiera la lente y una donde los 2 casi juntan sus labios sin saberlos por la ceguera, esta ultima foto hizo que los 2 balbucearan hasta que se partió la caseta a la mitad

Zoro- Tómalas y vamonos de aquí

Fue hasta entonces que notaron el entorno, aparentemente era un aeropuerto (aunque quien sabe si ellos sepan que es eso ya que en su mundo dudo que existan)

Vocero - Se anuncia la llegada del vuelo N° 28 a la ciudad de Tokio, Japon

Zoro- Otra vez aquí

Tashigi- Talvez muchas dimensiones tiene ciudades con nombres parecidos

Zoro (en tono irónico)- Que original,… en fin vamos a descansar el viaje fue muy cansado (poniéndose en marcha)

Tashigi- Si, a mi también, aparte en este mundo es de noche, en Cephiro apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando nos fuimos

Gracias a que los shamanes también les habían proporcionado algo de dinero, para que no se repitiera lo de la maquina de comida que Tashigi destruyo, pudieron hospedarse en un hotel, aunque al llegar al cuarto se toparon con algo interesante.

Zoro- Eh…

Tashigi- Pues… este

Zoro- Me puedo dormir en el piso

Tashigi- ¡No!... a mi no me incomoda, además debes descansar bien

Zoro- Segura… es que, en serio no te incomoda

Los 2 se miraron nerviosos y sonrojados, luego voltearon y volvieron a ver la cama matrimonial del cuarto. Como no parecía haber disgusto y la fatiga les estaba rogando que durmieran, finalmente se acostaron aun sonrojados; Zoro simplemente se quito las botas, aun teniendo ropa para dormir, Tashigi en cambio se cambio por algo mas adecuado y cómodo

Tashigi (acomodándose)- Dime y ahora que haremos

Zoro (ya con los ojos cerrados)- Descansar

Tashigi- Hablo en serio, que haremos en este mundo

Zoro- Yo también, el orbe esta tranquilo, propongo que nos tomemos unos días, hemos tenido batalla tras batalla

Tashigi- Es cierto, cada vez parece ser mas difícil

Zoro- Además por esto necesito entrenar, no podemos dejar que esa sombra nos venza

Tashigi- Yo también…no quiero quedarme atrás, no quiero ser una carga

Zoro- Jamás lo has sido, en la ultima batalla tu me salvaste (volvió a abrir los ojos)

Tashigi- Porque tu me diste el valor

Sus manos se juntaron, el espacio que cada quien se fijo desapareció y sus miradas estaban frente a frente, aun envueltos en la oscuridad de la noche sabían que se estaban viendo… pero al percatarse de esto

Zoro y Tashigi- ¡Aaah!

La impresionante escena del momento los exalto tanto que ambos se cayeron de la cama, cada quien por su lado

Tashigi (prendiendo la lámpara del escritorio)- Zo…Zoro ¿estas bien?

Zoro- Si… ¿Tashigi?

Tashigi- Dime

Zoro- Buenas noches

Y como si no hubiera pasado ambos volvieron a la cama, pero no podían evitar pensar en ello por un buen rato.

Era la tarde del día siguiente el espadachín se encontraba en la azotea y aun después de muchos entrenamientos no podía quitársela de la mente, de todo lo que había pasado en esta aventura, el perturbador parecido con Kuina y el hecho de no saber que era ese fuerte sentimiento dentro de el; por el momento trataba de tranquilizarse y enfocar su mente, aun así la peliazul seguía en su mente…, de repente tomo el mango de Wado por un presentimiento pero de inmediato lo soltó.

Zoro- ¿Tashigi? (abrió los ojos y se paro) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tashigi- No pude evitarlo, quería preguntarte algo y por suerte ahora te encontré

Zoro- ¿Qué sucede?

Tashigi- Quiero enfrentarte (Zoro se exalto) no, no como tu piensas, solo como un entrenamiento,… aparte también tendrías con quien practicar

Zoro (fríamente)- No

Tashigi- ¿Por que?

Zoro- No quiero enfrentarte, no puedo enfrentarte

Tashigi- ¿Por qué eres así, por que has sido así conmigo, Zoro?

Zoro- No lo entiendes…, es, es…. ¡Tu parecido con ella!, con quien me confió esta espada, por la cual estoy persiguiendo mi sueño, pelear contigo es pelar contra su recuerdo ¡Entiéndelo! (Tashigi lo abofeteo, ya con algunas lagrimas)

Tashigi (con la mirada baja)- También entiende que no soy esa persona, sin importar que tan grande sea el parecido existe una gran diferencia

Su vista lo engañaba, tal vez era su subconsciente, fuera lo que fuera frente a el estaba Kuina y Tashigi llorando, mirándolo con cara de ¿por que?

Zoro- Pe… perdón

Sin decir nada mas, dio la vuelta y salto a otro edificio para alejarse del lugar.

Era el quinto día desde lo sucedido, Zoro no volvió al hotel ni por equivocación de su mala dirección, Tashigi se quedaba esperándolo hasta que el sueño por fin la vencía, el espadachín verde no podía despegar de sus pensamientos esa escena, ni el entrenamiento, ni la meditación y el sueño solo le traía pesadillas, en fin no podían olvidar al otro. Esa noche Tashigi se encontraba sentada en el sillón del cuarto, aunque era tarde seguía con las mismas ropas del día, sus pantalones clásicos una camisa roja con puntos amarillos y su chaqueta por encima de los hombros por el frío del tiempo; lo único que hacia era ver las fotos que por accidente se tomaron al llegar; como si nada estornudo, pero mas bien era por un olor raro.

Tashigi (aspirando)- ¿Qué es esto?

Talvez solo esta imaginando cosas, el sueño le pesaba mas ahora, se acerco a la puerta corrediza y salio un momento al balcón para tomar aire y regresar

?- Tu debe ser Tashigi ¿verdad? (una voz de chica se escucho en la oscuridad, no es la misma del principio)

Tashigi- ¿Quien eres tu? (sujetando el mango de su espada)

?- Eso no tendrá mucha importancia, en unos instantes caerás dormida por el efecto de mi **Kaiminkou** (**Sleep Perfume**)

Tashigi- ¡Que! Como te atreves (avanzo lista para atacar)

?- Si así lo quieres…

Una gran llamarada fue expelida por la chica, la marine uso la esfera de _aliento_ para defenderse, pero después de esto no resistió más y callo del cansancio.

Por su parte, Zoro se encontraba acostado en una banca del parque, unas horas después de lo suscitado, por fin había logrado obtener algo de sueño, aunque aun ahí los recuerdos lo perturbaban

-Sueño-

Zoro era solo un niño, se encontraba frente a la tumba de su amiga Kuina, contenía su deseo de llorar sujetando fuertemente a Wado

?- Ya ha pasado un año, verdad Zoro

Zoro niño- Maestro… eh si, así es (hubo un pequeño espacio de silencio hasta) Maestro, no puedo olvidarla, _snif_, su recuerdo no lo puedo olvidar

Maestro- Entiendo lo que sientes perfectamente, pero recuerda Zoro si dejas que las malas memorias oscurezcan a las buenas y que te atormenten no podrás enfrentar la vida que hay por delante… además, Kuina hubiera querido que siguieras adelante, o no? o no? o no?...

-Fin del sueño-

El oportuno sueño embono muchas piezas en la cabeza del espadachín, hasta el punto de despertarlo y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin poder esperar mas corrió hacia el hotel sin perderse, algo milagroso para el, pero comenzaba a verse mal ya que la puerta estaba forzada, al entrar no encontró a nadie, a pesar de que todo parecía estar en orden, avanzo con cautela preparado para pelear si era necesario, el olor de antes se había disipado, aun así sentía algo extraño, vio un frasco en el suelo, lo tomo y olio un poco, ya no había nada

?- Si buscas a tu amiga, ya no esta aquí (Una voz de hombre estaba en el cuarto, no es el del principio)

Zoro- ¿Dónde esta Tashigi? (En un parpadeo el espadachín estaba al lado del misterioso sujeto colocándole el filo de la nuca)

?- No te preocupes tanto (a la misma velocidad de Zoro se puso a salvo) solo la necesitábamos por algo

Era un sujeto vestido en traje negro, guantes blancos y un sombrero oscuro muy amplio, como de hombro a hombro de longitud, su piel era pálida, largo cabello negro y una expresión de tranquilidad algo perturbadora

Zoro- ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Sujeto de negro- Como tu no lo tienes no importa, por ello no nos eres útil

Haciendo un movimiento con sus manos varios proyectiles fueron disparados, pero Zoro logro bloquear todos, estos objetos eran delgados y filosos bisturís

Sujeto de negro- En verdad eres tan bueno como me dijeron, Rorona Zoro

Zoro- Y aun no has visto nada, **Itoryu… ¡San-Jyuu-Roku Pondo Hou!** (**One sword style, 36 pound cannon**)

El ataque destruyo por completo la pared de la habitación obligando al misterioso sujeto a saltar por el balcón, el espadachín bajo a la calle para seguirlo

Zoro- Dime donde esta Tashigi

Sujeto de negro- Esta misión resulto muy entretenida, solo hay pocas personas que han logrado divertirme tanto

Zoro (enfurecido)- Ya me provocaste demasiado (saco sus otras 2 espadas y se coloco a Wado en la boca) ¡Solo recuerda que te lo advertí!

Zoro corrió desenfrenadamente, su enemigo puso su mano enfrente como diciendo "alto", pero en realidad esto era…

Sujeto de Negro- **Chigatana** (**Bloody sword**)

De la nada una espada roja, como una cruz apareció de su palma, dio un fuerte movimiento con ella haciendo que la acera se partiera, el pirata salto evitando el golpe y contraatacando con…

Zoro- **¡Tora Gari!** (**Tigre Hunting**)

Pero el sujeto pudo detenerlo y también regresarle el golpe encajándole varios bisturís en el pecho

Sujeto de negro- Y pensar que pude haber terminado este trabajo, sin haberte enfrentado, que desperdicio

Zoro- Deja de decir esas cosas y toma la batalla en serio

Sujeto de negro- Que aburrido pero si así lo quieres (la espada comenzó a emitir una gran aura roja)

Zoro (colocándose en una famosa posee)- **Enbima Yonezu… **(**Charm Demon. Sleepless Nights…**)

Sujeto de negro- **¡Jakkaru Batten!** (**Jackal's mark**) / Zoro (al mismo tiempo)- **¡Oni giri! **(**Demon Slash**)

Los 2 estaban dándole la espalda al otro, quietos

Sujeto de negro-Creo que lo subestime demasiado señor Roronoa (su sombrero salio volando para que luego cayera al piso)

El espadachín verde guardaba sus espadas mientras veía que su camisa tenia una gran "J" rasgada, no estaba lastimado pero aun así estaba muy agitado

Zoro- Deje que la ira me controlara, si vuelvo a dejar que eso pase podría cometer un error

Voz de mujer- Ya lo cometiste (apareciendo frente a el) durante toda la pelea has estado respirando mi **Kaiminkou**

Zoro (pensando)- ¡es cierto! Hasta ahora me doy cuenta

El pirata ya estaba de rodillas su cuerpo era muy pesado, mucho de ese perfume corria dentro de si, apenas podía ver a la misteriosa chica; traia una vestimenta simple en morado con una especie de chaleco en un tono mas claro, de cabello azul aqua y una pequeña estrella roja bajo el ojo izquierdo

Mujer- En cuanto a usted Dr. Chacal (dirigiéndose al hombre de negro) por que siempre tiene que hacer cosas innecesarias

Dr. Chacal- Señorita veneno, sin diversión una misión no tiene sentido (levantándose lentamente) además esta aun no acaba (moviéndose hacia Zoro)

Srita. Veneno- Akabane ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Akabane- Señor Roronoa si aun esta conciente quiero decirle que esa pelea fue demasiado buena como para dejarla así, de manera que para continuar te diré que tu amiga esta en el almacén C del muelle

Srita. Veneno- ¡¿Qué hace?!

Akabane- No te preocupes Himiko, yo me encargare personalmente de el

Las voces comenzaron a perderse poco a poco, hasta que Zoro incapaz de hacer algo quedo dormido.

Notas: Ya que el capitulo en si era muy largo lo dividí en 2 para no hacer la lectura muy pesada, así que pasen al siguiente capitulo para ver las segunda parte, así como respuestas a los reviews y algo mas que tengo preparado


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

**Misión: Recuperación / Pesadilla o Realidad**

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis y en negritas traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes.

Poco a poco Zoro comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para ver…

Chica- ¡JEFE! ¡JEFE! Ya despertó

Zoro- ¿Qué demonios?

Una muchacha, con delantal morado de cabello negro atado en una coleta, lo recibió al despertar, ahora estaba en una cama era de noche, del día siguiente, sus espadas a un costado y sin camisa; tras el grito de la chica 3 sujetos entraron a la habitación; uno de cabello anaranjado con un paliacate negro en la cabeza y lentes oscuros tapando sus ojos, otro de cabello castaño algo largo, camisa blanca y pequeños lentes morados dejando su vista descubierta, el ultimo era un rubio de cabellos en punta de camiseta blanca y chaleco verde con guantes negros que dejaban sus dedos descubiertos.

Sujeto de las gafas moradas- Natsumi no tenías que gritar tanto

Zoro- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, donde estoy?

Hombre de cabello naranja- Que bueno que has despertado, yo soy Paul y este par de vagabundos (señalando a los otros) te encontraron tirado en la mañana y te trajeron aquí

Sujeto de las gafas- Oye como que vagabundos

Zoro (Levantándose y tomando sus espadas)- Gracias por lo que hicieron pero no tengo tiempo que perder

Natsumi- Espere señor, su camisa

Sujeto de lentes- Antes de que te vayas explícanos esto (mostrando la camisa con la "J" rasgada)

Zoro- Tuve una pelea con un sujeto, eso es todo

Sujeto rubio- Fue el Dr. Chacal, no es así (Zoro se detuvo)

Sujeto de lentes- Para que te haya atacado y no tengas ninguna herida grave quiere decir que eres alguien muy hábil

Aparentemente estas personas sabían algo acerca del tal Chacal, el pirata se tranquilizo para poder hablar con ellos y ponerse una camisa

Zoro- Yo soy Roronoa Zoro

Sujeto rubio- Mi nombre es Gingi Amano

Sujeto de gafas- Y yo Ban Mido, ahora que terminaron las formalidades explícanos que paso

Zoro- Hace unos días llegue con… alguien a esta ciudad, Tashigi; tuvimos una discusión y la deje sola por varios días, cuando decidí volver a verla me tope con ese Dr. Chacal

Gingi (con odio) Akabane

Zoro- Palié con el, pero la batalla fue interrumpida por una tal Señorita Veneno

Ban- Así que Himiko también esta en esto

Zoro- Ella me durmió con un aroma, pero antes de que cayera inconciente, el Chacal me dijo donde tenían a Tashigi

Gingi- Ese sujeto es un sádico, por lo visto quiere seguir peleando con tigo

Ban- En ese caso te ayudaremos

Zoro- Parecen conocer a estas personas, pero como se que no serán un estorbo para mi

Ban- Porque ya nos hemos enfrentado a ellos en previas ocasiones y salimos victoriosos

Gingi- Somos el servicio de recuperación de los Get Backers con un 100 de efectividad, te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu amiga

El espadachín se quedo pensando en esta ultima palabra, preguntándose muchas cuestiones, pero no había tiempo para responderlas estando la marine atrapada

Zoro- Adelante, vamos

Una vez fuera del lugar

Zoro- ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Ban- Es mi Subaru 360 (es un auto muy parecido a un Volkswagen Beetle o si son mexicanos un Vocho)

Zoro- Apuesto a que puedo ir más rápido que esta cosa

Ban- Tal vez debas reconsiderar entra

Zoro (una vez adentro)- Tienes que estar bromeando, aquí apenas hay espacio

Ban- Abróchense los cinturones (encendiendo el motor)

Gingi- Hazlo es enserio

Minutos después

Zoro (saliendo del carro)- Diablos, no había ido tan rápido desde que fui a Skypiea

Ban- Aquí estamos, el almacén C

El muelle estaba desierto, una densa niebla cubría la zona y unas cuantas luces alumbraban los alrededores; entraron al lugar, era un edificio oscuro y vació, Tashigi estaba en medio bajo una luz, tirada inconciente

Zoro (sujetándola)- Tashigi, Tashigi despierta

Tashigi (medio dormida)- Zo… Zoro

Zoro- Te encuentras bien ¿Qué sucedió?

Voz- No me esperaba que los Get Backers lo acompañaran señor Roronoa, esto solo se vuelve mas interesante (unas luces se prendieron revelando al Dr. Chacal y a la Señorita Veneno)

Ban- ¡Akabane! Que rayos estas pensando ¿Quién les ordeno hacer esto?

Voz de hombre- Creo que ya es oportuno dejar las incógnitas

Voz de mujer- Ya nos habíamos tardado, ¿Por qué siempre te tardas tanto?

Un par de personas con traje aparecieron, su mirada era perdida, como si no supieran lo que hacían.

Zoro- ¡Tu!... y ahora traes compañía

Gingi- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Zoro- Son unos sujetos que nos han estado siguiendo, siempre son alguien diferente pero la _sombra_ es la misma

Mujer- Es un gusto conocerte Zoro, jeje

Zoro- Desvergonzados, voy a acabarlos

Saltando hacia ellos pero con solo estirar su mano, la mujer hizo estrellar a Zoro hasta el fondo del almacén

Gingi y Ban- ¡Zoro!

Tashigi- No se preocupen yo iré por el

Hombre- Dr. Chacal, Señorita Veneno encárguense de ellos

Akabane- Yo me encargo del señor Amano y luego iré por el señor Roronoa

Himiko- Perfecto (Mirando a Ban)

Gingi- Parece que esto es inevitable

El get backer rubio se acerco a su oponente, su brazo comenzó a emitir luz, por lo que al lanzar su golpe una gran descarga eléctrica se genero, pero que el Doctor evito sin problemas; el otro recuperador se movía a una velocidad tan alta que son se veía, aunque algo lo obligo a detenerse, una botella abierta de perfume y además el **Kaenkou** (**Flame Perfume**) de Himiko, al cesar la flama una gran lamina de metal cubría a Ban, no por coincidencia sino porque el mismo había arrancado un pedazo de la pared solo con su mano

Mujer- Es hora de que nosotros nos divirtamos un poco (al concluir se desmayo)

Hombre- No perdamos mas el tiempo y acabémoslos (también se desmayo)

Akabane y Himiko comenzaron a sentirse extraños, pronto sin darse cuenta habían quedado inconcientes pero seguían de pie, ahora estaban poseídos.

Tashigi- Esto esta empeorando

Zoro- … Vamos (Ella lo miro con preocupación) No te preocupes, no me paso nada (sonriéndole)

Asi los 2 espadachines se unieron a la batalla; Gingi presenciaba como la transformación del Dr. Chacal concluía, sin entender de que se trataba siguió adelante dispuesto a lanzar otro puño cargado de electricidad pero en vez de evitarlo Akabane lo detuvo con una mano

Akabane y la voz de la sombra masculina- Gingi Amano, el Emperador Relámpago, fuiste una de mis primeras opciones, pero este sujeto me resulto mas apto

Gingi (liberándose)- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres tu?

Zoro (acercándose a velocidad)- El ya no es quien era antes ¡**Taka Nami**! (**Hawk Wave**, haciéndolo retroceder) ahora esta poseído, así que prepárate para enfrentare a alguien mas peligroso

Chibi Gingi (un Gingi de menor altura y mas rellenito)- Estas bromeando, verdad

Del otro lado…

Himiko y la voz de la sombra femenina- Veamos que puedo hacer con esta chica

Ban- Himiko ¿Qué te sucede?

Ignorándolo, la Señorita Veneno aspiro una gran bocanada de su **Kaenkou**, para expeler esta vez fuego negro

Tashigi- ¡Cuidado! ¡**Raimei Seigi**! (**Thunder of Justice**, el trueno contrarresto las flamas)

Ban- ¿Qué es esto?

Tashigi- Ella ahora esta bajo el control de esas _sombras_

Ban- Pues no se los permitiré

El chacal había desaparecido, Zoro y Gingi se mantenían espalda con espalda para evitar peligros pero olvidaron una parte… arriba

Akabane y voz- **Ame Chi** (**Bloody Rain**)

Gingi- ¡Oh no!

Los bisturies ahora eran negros, y acompañados con la oscuridad eran casi invisibles

Zoro- ¡**Tatsumaki**! (**Twister**)

El tornado no solo los salvo sino también genero una onda eléctrica

Zoro- ¿Qué fue eso?

Gingi- Al dar ese giro me agarraste a mi también, tu ataque debió haberse cargado con mi electricidad

Akabane y la voz (ocultado) ¡Ya basta! Voy a acabar contigo Roronoa Zoro en este momento

Una cruz roja con una gran aura apareció en las sombras para luego se generara un tornado rojo a una velocidad tremenda alrededor de los 2

Gingi- ¡Au! El viento me corto… Lo mandare a volar con una descarga

Y lo hizo o al menos lo intento, la electricidad se mantuvo dentro del circulo con resultados contraproducentes

Zoro- Primero hay que quitar este viento para acabarlo (pensó un momento) Gingi sujeta mi espalda y electrifícame

Gingi- ¿Que? Estas loco, solo te lastimaría

Zoro- Tu hazlo yo me encargo de lo demás

El tornado se hacia mas y mas pequeño, no había tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias, el Get Baceker sujeto al espadachín empezando a mandar una descarga en su cuerpo, usando el _aliento_ Zoro paso la energía a sus espadas evitando la mayoría del dolor, una vez cargadas, ejecuto su ataque

Zoro- **Erekutorikku Sai kuru** (**Electic Rhino Spin**)

Akabane y la voz- ¡AAAH aaah….aaah!

El tornado rojo fue neutralizado por una explosión eléctrica de grandes proporciones, haciendo volar a Akabane y liberándolo de la sombra, poco a poco la voz de Akabane se callo y solo la del intruso se escucho hasta desaparecer

Gingi- Eso fue sorprendente

Zoro- Y que lo digas (humo salía de su cuerpo) ahora vamos con ellos, esa otra es sombra es diferente a esta

Gingi- Pero… (Viendo como el humo aun salía)

Zoro- Estoy bien, me recuperare después de acabar esto

Momentos antes Tashigi y Ban lidiaban con la nueva Himiko que por inhalar otro perfume, **Kasokukou** (**Acceleration Perfume**) su agilidad era igual o superior que la de Ban

Ban- ¡Detente! Expones la vida de Himiko con eso

Himiko y la voz femenina- Crees que me importa, ella solo es un instrumento para mi

Ban- Maldita (Logro atraparla por el cuello con un fuerte agarre de su mano derecha)

Tashigi- Detente, no dañaras a la sombra solo a ella

Himiko y la voz- Deberías hacerle caso (tomo la mano del sujeto apretando mas fuerte que el cambiando lugares) Ban Mido, poseedor del **Jagan **(**Evil eye**) y de un agarre de 200 Kg,; apuesto a que podría darte mejor uso

Ban (Tratando de soltarse)- Ya lo veremos

Logro liberarse de ella y la golpeo en el estomago haciéndola retroceder

Tashigi- No detente

Ban (Ignorándola)- **Hebi Kamu **(**Snake's bite**)

Encajo su mano derecha en ella con toda su fuerza atravesándola por completo

Ban- No… no, no, no ¡NO!

-Fin del Jagan-

Himiko estaba simplemente inconciente en el suelo sin ningún daño, Ban se encontraba de rodillas con las manos en el piso gritando de desesperación, Gingi y Zoro se acercaron a la marine rápidamente

Zoro- ¿Qué sucede?

Tashigi- No lo se, se quedaron viendo uno al otro y de repente Ban empezó a gritar dejándola caer

Gingi- Debió haber sido el **Jagan** de Ban, ¿pero como?

Zoro- ¿Qué es eso?

Gingi- Ban tiene una habilidad que le permite inducir una pesadilla a sus enemigos al verlos directamente a los ojos, pero si hizo eso como es que el efecto se revirtió hacia el

Tashigi-… ¡La sombra! Debió haber pasado a Ban

Zoro- Y si lanzo esa pesadilla a ella, al entrar a el debió obligarlo a verla… cuanto dura eso

Gingi- El sueño en si, puede durar una eternidad pero en la realidad

Ban y la voz femenina- Solo un minuto

El poseído Get Backer se levanto como si nada, se acomodo los lentes y dirigió su vista a los otros 3

Zoro- Esto solo de mal en peor (colocándose su tradicional banda en la cabeza)

Tashigi- No podemos seguir así, esto debe acabar (sujetando fuertemente a Shigure)

Gingi- Esta es mi pelea (ajustando sus guantes) no puedo dejar a mi amigo así, ¡voy a salvarte Ban! (corrió hacia el cargándose hasta el punto de brillar totalmente) aunque tenga que liberar al Emperador

Otra inmensa descarga se suscito tras el choque de estos 2 amigos ahora enemigos, Ban sostenía las manos de Gingi prácticamente rompiéndole cada hueso de estas

Ban y la voz- Crees que te estas enfrentando a tu amigo, jajaja, gracias a mi el ya no es ni una fracción de lo que antes era

Lanzo una mirada asesina, en ambos sentidos, induciendo al rubio al **Jagan** y luego mandándolo lejos con un extraño poder.

Ban y la voz- Uno menos

Tashgi- Zoro… tu eres el único que puede vencerla

Zoro- Un momento que estas diciendo

Tashigi- Aprovecha esto porque después quien sabe si tengas alguna otra (dando un gran salto en el aire…) ¡**Saykuru**…! (comenzó a girar formando un tornado de color verde gracias al aliento y…) ¡**Ken**! (**Cyclone Blade**, cayo con gran fuerza frente a Ban haciendo que el viento comenzara a cortarlo, hasta que…)

Ban y la voz- Solo has perdido tu tiempo (estaba sujetando la espada con 2 dedos) Muere, **Hebi Kamu** (el ataque hizo algo demasiado horrible para describirlo)

Zoro- Tashigi, Tashigi, ¡NOOO! (el espadachín estaba tirado en el suelo llorando) Esto es uno de tus trucos no es así, dímelo

Ban y la voz- Puede ser o tal vez en realidad paso y no lo quieres aceptar, sea como sea tu destino es morir

Otra voz en la cabeza de Zoro- Si dejas que las malas memorias oscurezcan a las buenas y que te atormenten no podrás enfrentar la vida que hay por delante

Zoro- Quien va a morir vas a ser tu

-El Jangan se detuvo-

Tashigi solo estaba en el suelo intacta, pero el corrompido Ban no creía lo que veía

Ban y la voz (asustado)- Imposible como es que pudiste liberarte del **Jagan**

Zoro (sin hacerle caso)- **Santoryu Iai…** (**Three swords style Drawing **El lugar comenzó a verse en un tono verde, habia expandido su aliento cubriendo todo el lugar)

Ban y la voz- No me puedo mover

El espadachín coloco sus espadas a sus costados sin mucha energía comenzó a avanzar lento y luego cada vez mas rápido, con lo cual a cada paso el piso se hundía, hasta llegar al sombrío get backer

Zoro (con voz tranquila)- **¡KENTAUROSU GEKIDO!** (**CENTAUR'S RAGE**, las espadas de sus manos apenas tocaron con el filo a Ban, se dio media vuelta, haciendo que Wado tocara levemente a su oponente, guardo las 2 primeras y luego lentamente a la Ichimonji, cuando la empuñadura toco la vaina haciendo ese ruido característico una inmensa fuerza se desasto partiendo la cara de Ban en 2 cosas negras al igual que todo su cuerpo liberándolo de la sombra sin hacerle a el un solo rasguño, haciendo al intruso prácticamente desintegrase)

La batalla había concluido ahora Zoro podía descansar, dejándose caer en el suelo en un profundo sueño.

De nueva cuenta el espadachín comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, estaba en el mismo lugar que había despertado la vez pasada, a su lado sus espadas sujetadas por una bella Tashigi dormida, ella también abrió los ojos para ver a

Tashigi- ¡Zoro! (dejo las espadas y lo abrazo a el en su lugar) ¡Zoro despertaste!

Zoro- Tashigi (correspondió también abrazándola casi soltando una lagrima) Te encuentras bien

Entonces se separaron sonrojados, haciéndose los tontos

Zoro- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

Tashigi- Este, cuando todo acabo Gingi y Ban nos trajeron de vuelta al restaurante; llevas dormido un día exactamente, es de noche

Al rato salieron, al lugar donde Paul, Natsumi y los Get Backers ya los esperaban

Natsumi- Señor Zoro, que bueno que despertó

Paul- Quien diría que todo esto les pasaría, no es así muchachos

Chibi Gingi (con unos abanicos en las manos)- Bravo, Bravo, ya todo esta bien

Ban- Debo admitir que esto fue un reto, pero aun así los Get Backers cumplieron su misión

Paul- Vamos a celebrar entonces, todo corre por cuenta de la casa

Chibi Gingi- ¡Si!

Ban- Ya era hora de que nos agradecieras

Paul- ¿Quién hablo de ustedes? Me refería a Zoro y a Tashigi

Natsumi- Vamos jefe, ellos también hicieron lo suyo

Tashigi- Nos encontramos con buenos amigos en este lugar, no crees

Zoro- Sin duda

Tras una satisfactoria comida y un agradable momento entre amigos, la situación dio un giro mas serio

Ban- Zoro Tashigi, hay algo que me he estado preguntando ¿De donde salieron ustedes? no conocía a gente como ustedes desde hace mucho

- A mi también me gustaría saber eso, Señor Roronoa

Zoro- Tu otra vez

Akabane y Himiko estaban en la entrada del lugar

Himiko- No se preocupen no hemos venido a pelear, al contrario queremos agradecerles por liberarnos de esas cosas y ofrecerles disculpas por lo sucedido

Tashigi (a Zoro)- Si así están las cosas creo que podemos decirles

Zoro- Esto les puede sonar extraño, pero después de lo que enfrentamos es mas creíble, verán nosotros somos de otro mundo, otra dimensión (todos los presentes se perturbaron)

Tashigi- Esas _sombras_ nos metieron en este extraño juego de viajar de mundo en mundo para poder regresar al nuestro mientras nos enfrentamos a ellos… y si eso no los convence (saco el orbe de su bolsillo) esto puede ayudar

Zoro- Con esta cosa nos podemos mover, ahora esta verde quiere decir que debemos irnos antes de que cambie de su color o quien sabe cuando tengamos otra oportunidad

Gingi- Esto es muy apresurado, pero si es así, entonces que tengan suerte

Ban- No pierdas ese espíritu Zoro y tu tampoco Tashigi

Akabane- Le recuerdo que nuestra batalla aun esta inconclusa, señor Roronoa, así que si nos volvemos a topar

Zoro- Vamos a ver quien es el mejor

Chibi Gingi- Ban, Zoro me da algo de miedo

Tashigi- No hay que perder más tiempo

Himiko- Esperen, como destruimos su habitación y sus cosas, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darles esto (mostrándoles 2 mochilas)

Tashigi- Gracias

Paul- Sigan en el camino

Natsumi- Adiós

Zoro- Bueno vamonos

Los 2 espadachines se juntaron y mientras se despedían de todos desaparecieron con el resplandor verde

Una pequeña niña lloraba

Chica- Ya cálmate, no paso nada

Hombre- Eso es lo que sucede por estar perdiendo el tiempo, tuviste la oportunidad pero no los acabaste

Chica- Tu también tranquilízate, solo dices eso porque ya te han vencido muchas veces

Hombre (molesto)- No vez que mientras mas tiempo perdamos con ellos mas nos estamos retrasando

Chica- No somos perfectos… aun, además con todo lo sucedido tuvimos una victoria

La pequeña niña tenia en sus manos en una pelota o mas bien…

Hombre- El orbe de Sieg Hart, ¿Como?

Chica- La misión que le encargue a esos 2 fue traerme a esa chica para tomar su orbe y cambiarlo por otro, uno el cual nosotros podemos decidir su destino

Notas: Uff, pues aquí acaba el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza; dejen sus reviews porfa

ablun: Gracias por tu comentario, pero se me hace raro que no encuentres nada de estas series, te sugiero que busques en Wikipedia y aun mejor en ingles porque viene mas completa, todas estas series; y pues si aun tienes problemas avísame y con gusto te ayudo, gracias otra vez

Ante lo suscitado aquí hay un poco de información del primer y este ultimo anime con que se cruzaron Zoro y Tashigi (y así me iré hasta abarcar todos)

Rave Master: Hace 50 años se desato la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, concluyendo cuando el Rave Master, Shiva, destruyo la piedra de las sombras madre, Sinclaire, esto ocasiono la Sobre explosión, que destruyo una décima parte del mundo y esparció las piedras Rave por todo el globo. Hoy en día, Shiva le entrego la espada Decafuerte a Haru Glory el nuevo Rave Master para que el y Plue, vayan en busca de las piedras Rave y salven al mundo del caos en que se encuentra por la malvada organización Demon Card; en el camino Haru se va encontrando con otros amigos como Elie, una chica que no recuerda su pasado, pero que al unirse a Haru ira descubriendo mas de lo que se pudo imaginar y darse cuenta que su relación con el Rave master no es solo una coincidencia; también esta Musica, líder de la banda de ladrones Ritmo de Plata, quien busca el Rayo de Plata, una poderosa y mítica nave

**G**et **B**ackers: La historia trata de las aventuras de **G**ingi y **B**an que obtienen principalmente por su servicio de recuperación con el cual tratan de ganarse la vida pero no es muy productivo que digamos, tienen una gran cuenta en el Honky Tonk (el restaurante de Paul) luego están las multas que se ganan con el auto y luego suceden cosas muy graciosas en cuanto a la forma de paga, en fin estos 2 nunca tienen dinero; en la historia ya vieron a Akaban, un sujeto muy tétrico y ambiguo en la historia ya que a veces no sabes si es amigo o enemigo, y también a Himiko, una maestra de los aromas, tiene mas de 200 perfumes, pero por lo general solo carga con 7, además ella tiene un amargo pasado con Ban, aunque aun así le tiene algo de afecto y respeto; pero aun hay mas personajes, cada quien con diferentes técnicas muy interesantes, pero solo mencionare 2, Shido Fuyuki, viejo amigo de Gingi, con el poder de controlar a las bestias y liberar un lado animal dentro de si, al principio es un enemigo muy peligroso pero luego se vuelve otro aliado, aunque no se lleva muy bien con Ban ; luego esta Kazuki Fuuchouin otro amigo de Ban, capaz de controlar unos delgados pero letales hilos con unos cascabeles, lo divertido de este tipo es que a primera vista parece mujer, gracias a su pelo largo, vestimenta, cara y forma de hablar, esto le ha traído algunos embarazosos problemas, como que en una ocasión lo obligaron a vestirse de enfermera, jeje


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

**Identidades / Te veré en la final**

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis y en negritas traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes.

De nuevo un cuarto inundado en las sombras, solo una luz sobre una pequeña mesita con un juego de te de juguete, una pequeña niña servia imaginariamente la bebida a sus muñecos de Zoro y Tashigi /PAS/ la puerta se abrió

Sombra (hombre)- ¡Ya basta! Ya no puedo aguantar mas, hemos dejado a esos 2 libres en ese mundo al cual los mandaste

La sombra (chica) salio de la penumbra, aparentemente acompañaba a la niña en su juego, ya que tenia una de las tazas de juguete en la mano

Chica- Cálmate, lo he estado preparando todo ahora yo te encontré un cuerpo (dando un sorbo)

Hombre- Prefecto… y que hay de ti?

Chica- No te preocupes todo es parte del plan, ahora relájate y acompáñanos (señalándole amablemente un banco)

Niña- Si, ven Ki…

Hombre (interrumpió abruptamente)- No menciones mi nombre ¡JAMAS! (saliendo de la escena)

Niña- Ary (hablándole a la chica) Kion me da miedo

Ary- No te preocupes, así es el

La escena ahora nos lleva a una enorme ciudad con aspecto del Japón Feudal (no necesariamente es Japón, es que no se como describir tales aspectos), en esta época la nieve comenzaba a caer cubriendo todo en un tono blanco, las murallas de la ciudad, sus cientos de casas, el enorme castillo en el centro y la plaza frente a el, además de los bosques, caminos y montañas que rodeaban la ciudad; diariamente gente entraba y salía de la ciudad, entre esas tantas personas había 2 en especial, uno de ellos usaba un de esos atuendos de monje, con larga falda negra, la parte del cuerpo blanca, con un chaleco verde, sandalias y un _Coolie hat_ (como el de Radien de Mortal Kombat); su acompañante era una chica en un kimono azul cielo con un moño azula marino a la cintura, igualmente sandalias y una de esas sombrillas de bamboo. A primera vista parecían personas normales tratando de mantener un perfil bajo, pero no era tan fácil con las mochilas tan extrañas para esa época que cargaban, además de las 3 espadas del sujeto y la espada de la chica, y si esto no es demasiado obvio la chica eventualmente tropezó

Zoro- Tashigi ¿te encuentras bien?

Tashigi (limpiándose el atuendo)- Eh si, aun no me acostumbro a usar esto, jeje

Zoro- Te dije que no teníamos que usar esta ropa, me siento extraño (pero de pronto pensó algo para si) aunque a ti se te ve muy bien

Tashigi- Tenemos que, así no pareceremos extraños, las ropas que nos dieron Akabane y Himiko no nos sirven aquí

Zoro- Sobre todo después del entrenamiento

Para ese entonces ya había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado a ese mundo, en ese tiempo ambos espadachines estuvieron un poco perdidos (gracias a Zoro) pero esto les dio una oportunidad para relajarse de las constantes peleas, aun así el espadachín le pidió a la marine entrenar con el, algo que extrañamente pareció adorable para ella; una vez que arrasaron con gran parte del bosque fue cuando entraron a la ciudad.

Tashigi- No pensé que hablaras en serio ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Zoro- Eh… solo un suelo… dime como esta el orbe

Tashigi (sacándolo)- Sigue azul

Zoro (disimuladamente)- como tu cabello

Tashigi- Dijiste algo

Zoro (nervioso)- Eh… que, ya lleva así mucho tiempo, es algo molestoooooh (esta vez fue el quien graciosamente cayo) ¡estupidas sandalias!

Tashigi- Después de mucho te acostumbras, jeje

Zoro- ¿Qué rayos es eso? (al parase se dio cuenta junto a la marine de la multitud de gente reunida por alguna razón)

Anunciador, en medio de todo la gente- Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes guerreros de todas partes (todos los presentes tenían esa apariencias) para este único e irrepetible desafió

Zoro- Suena interesante

Tashigi- Zoro, no vayas a empezar

Anunciador- Y ahora presentaremos el premio para el afortunado ganador del torneo

A un lado de el se revelo una espada, con el mango dorado con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón con ojos blancos y del hocico salía el filo, blanco aperlado con delicados diseños en ella

Anunciador- Solo el mejor guerrero de este mundo podrá conseguir una espada tan rara y hermosa como esta

Zoro- Con que el mejor del mundo

Tashigi- ¡Que espada tan bella!

Zoro y Tashigi- Voy a ganar ese torneo

Ante esto ambos se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta…

Zoro- Me alegra saber que me enfrentare a alguien digno al final (viéndola)

Tashigi- Te arrepentirás de haberme entrenado, voy a ganar.

Al poco tiempo todos los presentes habían formado varias filas para registrarse; la peliazul le pidió a Zoro que hiciera fila mientras ella iba a dejar sus cosas en el hotel

Zoro- No creo que tenga muchos problemas

Viendo a todos los que hay por aquí, en eso se oyó a una chica gritando furiosamente a un sujeto más atrás

Chica- ¡Que demonios crees que estas haciendo!

Hombre- Voy a demostrar que soy el mas fuerte esto no tardara nada

Chica- Eres un arrogante engreído /POW/ (La chica golpeo tan fuerte al sujeto que este aboyo el concreto)

Zoro- Así es, no habrá problemas

Tashigi- Zoro, ya regrese

Zoro- Al fin ya casi llega nuestro…Daah

La marine había vuelto con un nuevo atuendo, bermudas blancas hasta las rodillas, una blusa negra mostrando su ombligo pero con las mangas largas y el kimono que traía, con unos cuantos recortes, se convirtió en una elegante gabardina

Tashigi- Con esto me es mas fácil moverme que con el otro atuendo

Zoro- Daaaah (casi babeando)

Registrador- Siguiente

Tashigi- Vamos (fue primera)

Registrador- Nombre

Tashigi- Tashigi…

Registrador- Disculpe me refería a su acompañante

Tashigi- ¡¿Que?!

Registrador- No se ofenda señorita, pero usted no da lo necesario para esta competencia

Ella no respondió, simplemente hizo un movimiento con su espada, casi sin sacarla, luego la mesa de registro se partió

Zoro (sujetándola)- Tashigi cálmate, y usted puede ver que ella es mucho mejor de lo que cree

Registrador (temerosa)- Esta bien… esta bien

Después de mucho, el registro cerro, junto cientos de peleadores de todas partes, y al poco tiempo las batallas comenzaron 1 vs 1, poco a poco los competidores caían, ambos espadachines no enfrentaron dificultades, su nivel era superior al de aquellos tipos; al final del día solo quedaron ellos y 2 sujetos mas, uno vestido en un atuendo negro de la época usando un sombrero como el de Zoro, ocultando su rostro, y el otro era el sujeto que había sido apaleado por la chica, vistiendo un _Hitoe _rojo (un atuendo que parece kimono pero mas corto y masculino), cargando una espada y de largo cabello blanco, que a cada rato se aplanaba el cabello como si algo le fuera a salir

Registrador- Después de todas las peleas, solo quedaron los siguiente 4, Iyan (le de rojo), Sech (el otro), Roronoa Zoro y… no es cierto

Tashigi- Y decía que no iba a poder

Iyan- Sigamos con esto, contra quien voy a pelear (todos se preguntaban esto)

Anunciador- Calmados, como vieron las primeras batallas fueron a campo cerrado, las semifinales y la final serán llevadas acabo mañana enfrente de la plaza del castillo para disfrute del pueblo

Registrador- Pero antes verán con quien combatirán (con una urna en las manos) sacando una esfera de aquí (fue con Iyan)

Iyan (mostrando la bola)- soy el numero 2

Tashigi- Numero 4

El siguiente seria Zoro, el prácticamente decidiría las batallas

Zoro (tomo la esfera y la vio)- Tashigi voy a pelear contra ti… en la final (su esfera era la numero 1)

Registrador- Esto quiere decir que el señor Sesh es el numero 3 (este no dijo nada) entonces esto es todo por hoy, mañana los veremos en el lugar citado al medio día

Esa noche, ya en el hotel, Zoro y Tashigi aprovechaban para descansar, la de los lentes rojos se dedicaba a pulir su espada aunque exageraba un poco, ya llevaba así algo de tiempo, el de la bandana en cambio, solo miraba al cielo nocturno, viendo como la luna se las ingenio para verse a través del único hueco del nublado cielo

Tashigi- ¿Qué te parecieron las batallas, Zoro? Fueron fáciles verdad (el practicante de santoryu no le contesto) ¡Zoro!

Zoro (sin voltear)- Si, ni siquiera use 2 espadas, dime como esta el orbe, me extraña que aun no haya pasado nada

Tashigi- Déjame ver (metió una mano en el bolsillo sin soltar su espada) Mira esta como tu cabello

Zoro- ¿Eh?

Volteo, porque era necesario o talvez para confirmarlo que había escuchado, el caso es que la imagen que se formo del espadachín iluminado con la luz de la luna hizo que la marine se impresionara, comenzara a balbucear y hasta las manos le temblaban

Tashigi- ¡Aaah! (soltó su espada hiriéndose la otra mano)

Zoro- ¡Tashigi!

Corrió hacia ella y sujeto su mano durante unos segundos se vieran fijamente a los ojos, hasta que la expresión de Tashigi cambio a una mueca que soportaba el dolor

Zoro- Tu mano

Tashigi- Solo es una cortada, estaré bien

Zoro (Tomando su bandana)- Debes tener cuidado (ato el pañuelo en la mano de ella)

Zoro y Tashigi (al mismo tiempo)- Tienes manos suaves

Y de nueva cuenta, simultáneamente ambos se soltaron, pero sonrojándose haciendo un silencio

Zoro (rompiendo el hielo)- Este… tengo hambre voy, voy a ir por algo de cenar ¿qui… quieres algo?

Tashigi (igual de nerviosa)- Si, si… lo que quieras (el peliverde se acerco a la puerta pero) Zoro

Zoro- ¡Aaah! (tropezó) Malditas sandalias

Tashigi- Jeje, no te pierdas (después de que se fue) esto me pasa a cada rato (viendo su vendada mano) pero jamás me había puesto tan nerviosa como ahora

Desafortunadamente, una hora después el pirata vagaba por la ciudad junto con su cena, tratando de recordar donde estaba el hotel

Zoro- ¿Dónde estoy? Esto se va a enfriar

?- ¡Te encontré!

/Clank/ el metal de Yubashiri y otra espada resonó en la noche

Zoro y ?- ¡¿Tu?!

El misterioso sujeto que lo ataco era Iyan, solo que ahora tenia una pequeña diferencia, sobre su cabeza habia 2 orejas puntiagudas como de perro

Iyan (guardando su espada)- Te confundí con alguien más

Zoro- ¿Alguien más? ¿A que te refieres?

Iyan- Eso no te interesa, ahora lo único importante es que la batalla de mañana será muy entretenida (sonriéndole maliciosamente)

Zoro- No lo dudo… pero no cambies el tema ¿De que estas hablando? ¿A quien buscas y quien eres en realidad? (apretando el mango)

Iyan- Esto puede ser demasiado para ti, no lo podrías manejar

Zoro- No sabes con quien estas hablando

Iyan- Tu tampoco, eres astuto descubriste que Iyan no es mi nombre, sino que yo soy el grandioso y único

?- ¡INUYASHA!

La chica que había nokeado a este sujeto apareció, usando una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo del frío de la noche, excepto su cabeza, con cabellos negros un tanto lacio y de ojos cafés

Inuyasha (ya era muy obvio)- Kagome ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Kagome (furiosa)- ¿Yo?, que estas haciendo TU, por tu culpa hemos estado perdiendo mucho tiempo

Inuyasha (también furioso)- No me molestes en cuanto encontremos a ese demonio lo acabare en un instante

Zoro- ¿Un que?

Kagome- Mira lo que estas haciendo idiota

Inuyasha- No eres nadie para ordenarme yo…

Kagome- Suficiente ¡ABAJO!

Y ante esta palabra el sujeto de rojo automáticamente se estrello contra el suelo dejando otra enorme abolladura

Kagome- Nos vamos (lo tomo de la pierna y lo fue arrastrando como perro muerto)

Inuyasha- Nos veremos mañana

En efecto, al día siguiente, los 4 competidores volvieron a verse las caras; el clima era favorable aunque había nevado un poco la noche anterior el ambiente no era frío, incluso el sol había salido, la plaza ahora se había convertido en una enorme atracción, el lugar estaba divido en 2 terrenos, ambas semifinales se efectuarían al mismo tiempo, para de esta manera no dar ninguna ventaja a los participantes. Mientras tanto en las gradas, la chica que había ridiculizado a Inuyasha, Kagome, había asistido junto a otros personajes, ya que parecía que no tenían otra opción

Chica de negro- Esto es emocionante, porque Inuyasha no me dijo yo también hubiera entrado

Kagome- No apoyes a ese idiota, Sango

Sango, una chica castaña de buena figura, vistiendo una especie de traje negro de ninja, con algunos protectores rosas, además de un enorme boomerang en su espalda (que no dejaba ver a la gente de atrás), y una especie de gatito blanco de 2 colas, Kirara

Kagome- Además aun tengo este horrible presentimiento

Sango- Igual yo pero es por otra cosa, ¿no se que?

Cerca de ahí en las gradas se escuchaba como un sujeto iba por ahí acercándose y preguntándole a las chicas

Sujeto de morado- ¿Quieres tener un hijo con migo?

/PAS/ seguido de una inevitable cachetada; Miroku, un monje de cabello negro con un atuendo en morado, con un guante en la mano derecha y un collar de perlas atado a esta parte

Miroku- ¿Quieres tener un hijo con migo? (a otra chica) /PAS/

Sango (con una vena apunto de reventarle)- Bueno ya basta (se acerco al monje y…) /POW/ ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

Niño con cola- Jajaja, siempre es lo mismo con esos 2

Kagome- Tienes razón, Shippo

Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño, y como ya dije con una cola

Shippo- Hey es Inu… es decir Iyan, están por comenzar

Precisamente, Zoro e Inuyasha ya se encontraban en el campo, algo nevado pero esto no seria ningún problema; del otro lado era lo mismo, Tashigi y Sesh también ya estaban en el terreno, la marine estaba lista para la pelea, a diferencia del de negro el cual parecía solo estar como si nada le importara

Inuyasha (desenvainando)- Esto va a ser muy bueno

Zoro (acercando su mano a su hombro izquierdo)- Tenlo por hecho (pero no traía su bandana) Tashigi

Del otro lado

Tashigi- Zoro (viendo la banda en su mano la cual había sanado) No voy a perder

Sesh- Mm…

Anunciador- ¡Que las batallas den inicio!

/CLASH/ De nuevo Yubashiri y Tessaiga (Colmillo de acero, en México), la espada de Inuyasha, chocaron tan estruendosamente esta vez que la nieve se disipo, tras esto ambos retrocedieron un poco

Zoro- Si quiero ganar (sacando sus espadas) debo pelear en serio (mordiendo a Wado)

Inuyasha- Aun así no me vencerás

Zoro- Ya lo veremos **Oni Giri **(**Demon Slash**)

A gran velocidad la pelea se desarrollo, sin darse cuenta el del atuendo rojo ya estaba sosteniendo las 3 espadas a la vez con la suya, empujo y se libero, dio un salto para caer frente al espadachín, pero el ex cazador de piratas lo detuvo con Wado e intento rebanar a su oponente con sus otras espadas pero pudo escapar a tiempo quedando atrás de Zoro para intentar quitarle las piernas con un golpe de su espada, pero solo fue un intento inútil. El metal de todas las espadas chocaba, Zoro atacaba con todo, Inuyasha se defendía, luego los papeles se cambiaban, la resultado era impredecible; con una muestra de la fuerza sobre humana del tipo de rojo, el espadachín verde fue empujado sorprendentemente hasta dejarlo algo aturdido, aprovechando esto el medio demonio salto de nuevo para atacar, esta vez no fallaría, o eso creía

Zoro- **Tatsumaki **(**Twister**)

El descuido provoco que el sujeto de cabello blanco ascendiera al cielo recibiendo todo el impacto del viento y para acabar, Zoro ya tenia algo preparado a su descenso

Zoro- **Gazami… **(**Crab…**, coloco sus espadas en forma perpendicular dispuesto a decapitar a su adversario) **Dori **(**Grab**)

Inuyasha- **Sankon Tessō** (**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**)

El espadachín de rojo estaba soportando los filos de las espadas solo con sus manos, que ahora parecían estar hechos de metal

Zoro (forcejeando)- Un momento, su espadaaaa!!!

Un patada lo hizo retroceder, liberando a Inuyasha justo a tiempo para coger su espada de la caída

Inuyasha- Mas vale que me ponga serio o voy a perder, Tessaiga, revela tu verdadera forma

La espada comenzó a agrandarse, en una forma mas imponente, y en el mango surgió una cubierta de cabellos, aun con esto es como si Inuyasha siguiera cargando la misma espada con tanta facilidad; corrió hacia el maestro en Santouryu y con solo dar un golpe su pudo notar la diferencia de poder

Zoro (algo cansado)- Esto solo mejora el desafió de vencerte, pero aun así no me impresionas

Inuyasha (saltando hacia atrás)- Así, entonces prueba esto **¡****Kaze no Kizu!** (**Wind scar**)

El aire en si se partió creando un torbellino blanco cortando todo a su paso hasta llegar a Zoro… tras la tempestad solo había una esfera verde, el _aliento defensivo_

Zoro- Te lo dije (manteniendo la defensa)

Inuyasha- Veamos cuanto aguantas, **¡Kongōsōha! **(**Diamond spear wave**)

De la espada en esta ocasión surgieron cientos de lanzas en tonos cristalinos, los cuales se incrustaron en la esfera de defensa dañando al espadachín para luego reventar la barrera y dejarlo mas vulnerable.

Zoro (parándose con dificultad)- Es mi turno

Inuyasha- ¿Que? Aun crees que puedes vencerme en ese estado

Zoro- Solo quería ver que tan hábil eres, y ver si valía la pena usar esto (las espadas de sus manos las coloco formando una "L" algo inclinada frente a el) **Santouryu Ougi** (**Three Sword Style, Hidden Technique**, las espadas comenzaran a girar en rápidos círculos)

Inuyasha- Dame todo lo que tengas, te lo regresare (sujeto fuertemente su espada) **Baku… **

Zoro- **San Sen… **(**Three thousand…**)

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro como si no hubiera mañana

Inuyasha- **…ryūha** (**Explosive flowing wave**) / (al mismo tiempo) Zoro- **Sekai **(**Worlds**)

/BLAZZZZ/ una colosal explosión se oyó, deteniendo a los 2 antes de que chocaran, el sonido provino de la otra batalla

Zoro- ¡Tashigi!

Inuyasha- Ahí esta

Ambos abandonaron el lugar de batalla, seguidos de los compañeros de Inuyasha, para ver que era lo que había sucedió, y fuera lo que fuera debía ser algo grande para parar esta épica batalla.

Minutos antes de la explosión, la situación no se veía muy favorable, Tashigi estaba de nuevo en el suelo, su oponente aun teniendo una espada no la había desenvainado consiguiendo casi el encuentro a mano limpia.

Tashigi- No voy a perder (viendo la banda de Zoro) voy a pelear contra Zoro y no me detendrás

Sesh (con una voz fría)- Deja de hacerme peder mi tiempo y ríndete antes de que te vaya peor… tu no me interesas

Tashigi- **Ittouryu Ougi **(**One sword style, Hidden technique**) ¡No escaparas!

Salto al cielo como si volara por la altura que tomo envolviéndose en fuego azul, en la cima de su alto comenzó el veloz descenso apuntando a Sesh con su espada como para rebanarlo en 2, golpeo justo en el frente y rápidamente dando un moviendo con Shigure creando un tornado de flamas azules elevando al sujeto al aire donde la marine lo siguió dio varios cortes y finalizo

Tashigi- **Kamaitachi**(**Whirlwind's cut**, dio un gran sablazo que la coloco detrás de el antes de que cayera)

Sesh (aun sufriendo el ataque)- Aun… con eso… no me vencerás (saco una espada de sus vestimentas y…)

/BLAZZZZ/ Tashigi estaba tirada en el suelo de nuevo, pero ahora el hecho de que se para se veía imposible, Sesh por su parte parecía estar sufriendo efectos secundarios del ataque principalmente ahora que su apariencia había cambiado totalmente, ahora vestía todo de blanco con algunos detalles en rojo, una faja en la cintura y en el hombro derecho lo que parecía una protección de pelaje que se extendía en toda su mano, su cara ahora fue revelada, largo cabello blanco, orejas puntiagudas y rayas azules en la cara y una media luna en la frente de igual color (es demasiado obvio quien es, pero recuerden que los protagonistas no lo conocen)

Sesh- Sal… de mi (como si fuera otra persona)

Voz de Kion- Silencio inútil, no hasta que acabe con ese sujeto

Zoro- Tashigi (en ese momento todos llegaron)

Inuyasha- Lo sabia, sabia que estabas aquí Sesshomaru, hermano

Kagome- ¿Qué hace el aquí? Este no es su estilo

Voz de Kion- Demonios esto solo se complica

Sesshomaru- Inu… yasha

Voz de Ary- Veo que conoces a estos sujetos, entonces hay que ayudarlo, querido acaba con todos ellos

Toda la ciudad comenzó a temblar, causando que la espada del torneo saliera de su vidriera y cayera enfrente del poseído demonio

Voz de Kion- ¿Y esto?

Voz de Ary- Tomo el ojo, dentro de el esta algo que en este mundo es sumamente poderoso

Kagome- ¡Un pedazo de la perla de Shikon!

Zoro- ¿Un que? (asistiendo a la marine)

Inuyasha- Pero Sesshomaru no tiene razón para usarlo

Sesshomaru y Kion- ¡AAAH! (al momento de remover el ojo)

Zoro- Tal vez el no, pero si el que lo esta controlando

La situación se había salido totalmente de control, la gente del publico escapaba frenéticamente el lugar tras presenciar lo sucedido; Zoro tomo a Tashigi en sus brazos y se lo entrego al grupo de Inuyasha

Zoro- Cuídenla y váyanse de aquí, yo me encargare de el

Inuyasha- ¡Como que tu! Yo lo venceré, ya me he enfrentado a el en varias ocasiones

Zoro- Pero no como ahora, fuera de mi camino

Kagome- No sean estupidos ustedes 2, vayan juntos y acábenlo

Sango- Cierto, si ambos conocen tan bien al enemigo será mas fácil

Miroku- Además ustedes 2 son demoníacamente fuertes

Zoro (viendo a Inuyasha)- Somos igual de fuertes, piensas lo mismo…

Inuyasha- El que lo venza es el mas fuerte

Y así, mas como un reto que como una pelea, ambos espadachines fueron a la batalla, mientras los demás se retiraban

Sesshomaru y Kion- Otra vez no puedes pelear por tu cuenta Zoro

Zoro- ¡Cállate! **Ichi Gorira, Ni Gorira **(**One Gorilla, Two Gorilla**, con esto sus brazos aumentaron de volumen drásticamente) **Nigorizake** (**Twin Gorilla Slash**)

Las espadas chocaron en el mismo punto con una impresionante fuerza sobre la espada de Sesshomaru (Tokijin), pero este no sintió ni el mas mínimo movimiento /CLASH/ para rematar Inuyasha complemento el ataque golpeando junto con Zoro, pero al final…

Sesshomaru y Kion- Inútiles (mando a volar a los 2 como si nada)

Por lógica esto aun no acabaría, los 3 se lanzaron al ataque, con el pirata y el medio demonio tratando de dañar al nuevo Sesshomaru, pero la unión con ese fragmento de la perla de Shikon y además la misteriosa sombra lo hacían parecer invencible /RAAAZ/, fácilmente lograba esquivar los 4 filos y lograr varios cortes en sus oponentes hasta que finalmente con otro movimiento volvió a alejarlos

Zoro- Suficiente

Inuyasha (furioso)- Estoy con tigo acabémoslo de una vez

Zoro- **Hyakuhachi **(**108**)

Inuyasha- **¡****Kaze no…!**

Zoro- **Pondo Hou **(**Pound cannon**)(al mismo tiempo) Inuyasha**- Kizu**

Ambas catastróficas tormentas atacaron simultáneamente creando una de colosal tamaño e incomparable poder, pero esto no intimidaría a Kion y al cuerpo que estaba usando, también iría al ataque

Sesshomaru y Kion- Veamos que tanto hace este sujeto **¡Sōryūha**(**Azure Dragon Wave**)

Un Dragón azul de energía con el tamaño del tornado generado por los 2 espadachines surgió, rugió haciéndose oír en toda la ciudad y mas, para lanzarse contra Zoro e Inuyasha; ambos poderes eran insuperables, el vencedor seria el que soportara mas

Inuyasha- ¿Cuánto mas aguantaremos?

Zoro- A este paso, el esfuerzo será inútil, es demasiada fuerza

Inuyasha- Entonces tratemos de regresárselo

Zoro- Pero si nos equivocamos moriremos y sino… también moriremos, hagámoslo

El dragón comenzó a avanzar dentro de las corrientes de aire casi hasta llegar a los 2 espadachines, pero justo en ese momento

Zoro e Inuyasha- ¡AHORA!

El tornado invirtió su corriente regresando el **Sōryūha** por donde vino, amplificado con la devastadora corriente destruyendo consigo todo el lugar y parte de los alrededores

Zoro e Inuyasha- Gane… como que tu ganaste, yo gane, ¡deja de imitarme!

Sesshomaru y Kion- Quien dijo que estoy acabado (surgiendo de los escombros)

De repente a Zoro le cayo su bandana en la cabeza, volteo al cielo y…

Tashigi- Yo lo digo (apareciendo frente al poseido) ¡Kagome!

Kagome (sujetando un arco, lejos de ahí)- **Hama no… **(**Purifying**…, soltó una flecha con dirección al poseído y…)

Tashigi- **Katana** (**Sword**)

La flecha y el filo se incrustaron en el demonio cubriéndolo en un aura blanca separándolo primero del fragmento de la perla que había tomado y luego del sombrío huésped esfumándolo del lugar, tras esto Sesshomaru fue lanzado al suelo pero antes de caer una luz azul lo cubrió (un efecto de su otra espada Tenseiga) desapareciéndolo de ahí

Tashigi- Creo que _yo_ gane (cayo en rodillas…) que lastima que esa espada se rompió (y se desplomo)

Inuyasha- NO, una chica me gano (también de rodillas) que humillante (al suelo)

Zoro- Tashigi gano (cayo de espaldas…) me alegro por ella (sonrió y cerro los ojos)

Después de este incidente, por obvias razones el torneo se cancelo, aunque las fascinantes y exageradas historias de lo sucedido no faltaban; un día después, ambos grupos se reunieron a aclarar algunas cuentas

Inuyasha- Listo para perder, ahora no te tendré piedad

Zoro- Veamos si peleas tan bien como fanfarroneas

Los 2 se veían con odio y amenazándose con una espada cada quien, hasta que

Tashigi- Zoro, por favor detente

Kagome- ¡Inuyasha! no estés haciendo estupideces ¡ABAJO! (provocando que el tipo se azotara contra el piso)

Sango- Se nota mucho la diferencia entre estas 2 parejas, verdad Miroku… Miroku?

Miroku- Oh bella señorita, ¿quisieras tener un hijo conmigo/POW/ (el enorme boomerang de Sango azoto al monje sin compasión)

Kagome- Muy bien basta, esto no lleva a ningún lado (tranquilando así a todos los presentes) primero que nada, de donde son ustedes, parecen estar muy despistados, acaso también fueron transportados del Japón moderno al feudal

Tashigi- ¿Transportados?

Zoro- ¿Japón?, no otra vez

Kagome- Si, bueno yo soy la única que puede hacer esto a través de un pozo, que hay de ustedes

Tashigi- Nosotros llegamos aquí con esto (enseñando el orbe, el cual finalmente estaba verde) pero del lugar que vinimos era otro mundo prácticamente

Kagome- Los entiendo, pero jamás había visto esto (y los demás concordaban con ella)

Zoro- No creo que entiendas tan bien, nosotros fuimos sacados de nuestro mundo por esa sombra que controlo al tal Sesh, gracias a que alguien nos dio esto hemos podido ir a otros mundos para poder llegar al nuestro

Inuyasha- Que complicado

Tashigi- Este color indica que nos debemos ir, no sabemos cuanto durara asi, es una pena no habernos conocido tan bien

Zoro- Y yo lamento no haber concluido la pelea con este canino

Inuyasha (furioso)- Que insolencias dices, acabare con tigo aquí y ahora

Kagome- Abajo /TAS/ discúlpenlo es algo impulsivo

Tashigi- No te preocupes Zoro es así

Zoro- Oye

Tashigi- Bueno, tenemos que irnos (acercándose al espadachín) Adiós (el orbe comenzó a brillar)

Todos- Adiós, cuídense, sayonara

Inuyasha- Cuida a tu novia

Zoro y Tashigi (sonrojados)- No somos nov… (el fulgor verde se genero desapareciéndolos)

En otro lugar

Kion- ¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO? Porque me dejaste solo, pensé que me ayudarías (estaba por lanzar un ataque pero se detuvo al ver a la niñita)

Ary- Es cierto, pero me aburrió tu pelea e hice algo mas divertido

Kion- Deja de jugar con migo

Ary- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

Kion (mas tranquilo)- Si… para que los estas juntando (saco un orbe transparente y se lo lanzo a la niña, que comenzó a jugar con el) ¿vas a usarlos contra ellos?

Ary- No será necesario, en el siguiente mundo los detendremos, van a donde esta _el_

Kion- _El?_ Sabes que podría echarlo todo a perder

Ary- No te preocupes ya todo esta listo

Nota: Aaaaaaah, otro capitulo, de nuevo sorry por la tardanza, ojala la espera haya valido la pena; no me di cuenta que descuide esta historia tanto, pero ya volví sobre todo porque en el próximo episodio llegaremos a una parte que he estado esperando desde que comencé, hasta entonces, si quieren ver cuando pondré el siguiente capitulo revisen mis **spoilers** en mi profile y dejen reviews

**Hime-klaus**: diablos, casi me creo tu broma, que bueno que te guste la historia y como he desarrollado a Zoro y a Tashigi, espero que los reviews que estoy haciendo de las series te sirvan, y aquí hay otras 2

Saber Marionette J (2° capitulo): Este anime lo deje muy explicito, pero otra revisada no esta mal; pues la historia es de que 6 hombres terminan en un planeta deshabitado debido a un accidente espacial así que para sobrevivir crean clones de si mismos y para sustituir la falta de mujeres crean a las _marionetas_ robots con forma femenina sin emociones que son fieles a los hombres (que machista) así es la vida durante mucho tiempo hasta que varios cientos de años después, un muchacho llamado Otaru encuentra 3 marionetas (Lima, Cereza y Zarzamora) con _sistemas vírgenes _aparatos que les permiten tener emociones y sentimientos, haciendo así un divertido cuadrado amoroso para ver quien se queda con Otaru; luego al final de la historia logran salvar a Lorelei la única mujer de todo el mundo, quien estaba atrapada en la base espacial de hace 300 años. La segunda temporada es llamada "J to X" aquí la historia trata de cómo las 3 marionetas se enfrentan al hecho de no ser totalmente humanas haciendo todo un tornado de emociones, haciendo que al final se separen de Otaru, pero al final logran ser humanas pero con un sacrificio… quieren saber que fue, vean la serie

InuYasha (este capitulo): Inuyasha desde que nació fue despreciado por la gente ya que era mitad humano y mitad demonio, por parte de su padre, eventualmente al crecer logro conocer el amor de una sacerdotisa Kikyo, pero por un engaño es obligado a robarle a ella una preciosa y poderosa gema, la _perla de Shikon_, antes de que pudiera activar sus poderes Kikyo sello a Inuyasha en un árbol sacrificando su vida; cientos de años después, una chica llamada Kagome, por azares del destino cae en un pozo transportándola al Japón Feudal, ahí libera al medio demonio del árbol y poco después para tratar de que un ave robe la perla de Shikon, ella dispara una flecha, fragmentándola en cientos de pedacitos iniciando así la odisea de recuperar todos los pedazos; en el camino conocen a Shippo, un niño zorro capaz de cambiar de forma, Miroku un pervertido monje con una maldición en la mano, que a cada rato le pregunta a las chicas "¿quieres tener un hijo con migo?" y Sango, una caza demonios tratando de conseguir venganza de quien asesino a su familia; la serie tiene buenas batallas además de pequeños chascadillos de vez en cuando. El anime concluyo o mas bien se detuvo dejando la historia incompleta, pero el manga sigue corriendo, me parece que casi acercándose al final


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

**Los Guardianes ****/ Tiempo y espacio **

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis y en negritas traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes.

En algún lugar en medio de la nada, literalmente, el ambiente era todo en tonos grises cambiantes, se encontraban reunidos varios sujetos de capuchas blancas, unos 15 mas o menos, de la nada uno mas llego y se quito la capucha, Sieg Hart del mundo del Rave Master (1er capitulo)

Sieg Hart- Me alegran que hayan acudido a mi llamado, tal vez algunos de ustedes hayan notado algunas anormalidades en sus mundos, y la causa es obvia, Ary y Kion están libres y además juntos

Los presentes se asombraron ante esto, comenzaron a hablar entre si, hasta que uno de los encapuchados hablo

Encapuchado- Eso no es posible, ambos están confinados en el _nexo infinito,_ el espacio vació que existe entre los mundos, como salieron de ahí

Sieg Hart- Por la simple razón de que ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, tarde o temprano se encontraron y el choque les permitió liberarse… debido a que ahora no pertenecen a ninguna dimensión están buscando la manera de apoderarse de una o algo peor, ya que han involucrado a 2 personas mas en estos (soltó un orbe, formando así una imagen de Zoro y Tashigi), y uno de ellos es Roronoa Zoro

La conmoción solo acrecentó con la revelación de esto, pero porque tanta importancia por el espadachín?

Encapuchado (esta vez era una chica)- Si ese el caso debemos ir a detenerlos donde quiera que estén antes de que causen mas problemas

Sieg Hart- No podemos y no debemos hacerlo, de lo contrario solo provocaríamos una discontinuidad aun mayor, ellos son jurisdicción del guardián del mundo en el que estén

Encapuchado- ¿Y donde están ahora¿quien es el guardián?

?- Soy yo

Una nueva figura encapuchada, solo que a diferencia de los demás vestía de rojo, parecía ser alguien muy importante, ya que todos solo lo estaban llamando _el_

?- Estoy enterado de lo sucedido, incluso ya hice un poco de investigación por mi cuenta, pero aun gracias por la información Sieg Hart

Encapuchada- Entonces que vas a hacer?

?- Encargarme de Ary y Kion, como lo hice antes

Dejando esto, en medio de la nada, bueno mas bien en medio de un bosque para no confundir, el destello verde surgió, reapareciendo a los espadachines

Zoro y Tashigi- …Vios!!! (la primera parte de esta oración es lo ultimo que dicen en el capitulo anterior)

Zoro- ¿Nos habrán oído?

Tashigi- Ya no importa, eso creo (sonrojándose un poco) pero lo mas importante es saber si regresamos

/ststststsstststs/

Zoro- ¡Cuidado! (usando su espada bloqueo varios proyectiles) … no lo creo

Tashigi- ¿Qué es eso? (viendo los proyectiles extrañada, mientras sacaba su espada)

Zoro (también preparándose)- Creo que son shurikens y kunais

En eso de los árboles docenas de enemigos todos en vestiduras negras con una mascara algo extraña todas iguales, blancas, con pequeños puntos para ver y con algunas líneas dibujadas

Tashigi- Esto es nuevo

Zoro- Si, apenas llegamos y ya nos quieren acabar

Enmascarados y voz de Kion- Veamos como pueden contra todo un ejercito de guerreros

Los enemigos saltaron iniciando su ataque, volviendo a lanzar shurikens y kunais

Zoro- **Taka nami **(**Hawk wave**) (al mismo tiempo) Tashigi-**Mangetsu** (**Full moon**)

Con estos ataques ambos repelieron la lluvia de misiles, pero solo era el comienzo, los enemigos eran muy hábiles con los kunais podían contener los fuertes ataques de Zoro, además de veloces como para esquivar a Tashigi y sus rápidos movimientos

Zoro- **Tora Gari **(**Tiger Hunt**, finalmente golpeo a uno de los sujetos pero) /puff¿Humo? Que demonios

No había tiempo de explicaciones, el espadachín verde continuo atacando mientras sus enemigos solo seguían estallando como humo; Tashigi por su parte seguía en apuros 5 de los enmascarados luchaban kunais contra espada, en una situación desventajosa, estaba casi tirada en el suelo, cuando

Tashigi- No puedo seguir así, cambio de planes (quito su espada, dando solo instantes para dar un giro con su cuerpo, pateo a todos haciéndolos caer y…) ¡AAAH!

Clavo su espada en uno de ellos pero /puff/ no solo desapareció, sino que se convirtió en un tronco atascando el filo

Tashigi- Que clase de broma es esto (otro tipo se acerco hacia ella) Atrápalo (abanico con la espada soltando el tronco a lo cual el otro obedeció) Idiota toma

Lo rebano pero /puff/ solo era humo; los enemigos eran fuertes, pero al final lograron acabar con todos, solo quedaba uno

Tashigi (agitada)- Ya solo quedas tu

Zoro (un poco menos cansado)- Lo hacemos por las buenas y te largas o por las malas y te puede ir peor

Enmascarado y Kion- ¿Que estas diciendo? Si esto apenas comienza (hizo una seña con ambas manos y…) **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(**Shadow Replication Technique**)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ejercito volvió a surgir como si nada todos listos para un segundo round

Zoro- Entonces todos estos no son más que copias, eso explica mucho

Tashigi- ¿Pero cual es el verdadero? (habían perdido al original de vista)

El practicante de Santouryu cerró por un instante sus ojos, para concentrarse, aunque la respuesta fuera poco favorable

Zoro- Todos son iguales, tienen la misma fuerza

Enmascarados y Kion- Jajajajajaja¿asustados?

Y eso parecía, esta batalla podría tardar mucho en acabara

Zoro (ignorando este hecho)- Trae a todos los que quieras¡Vamos a acabarlos!

Enmascarados y Kion- ¡Como quieras! (varios de los enemigos comenzaron a hacer esas figuras con sus manos) **Katon:** **Hōsenka no Jutsu **(**Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique**)

De un pequeño orificio en las mascaras inmensas cantidades de fuego fue soltado, generando algo asi una enorme ola frente a los espadachines, pero esto no los detendría

Zoro (colocando sus espadas atrás de su hombro izquierdo)- **Hyaku… **(**One hundred…, **pero antes de seguir, la peliazul se coloco frente a el y dijo)

Tashigi- **Yonjuuyon **(**Forthy four, **indicando que aumentaría así la intensidad del ataque)

Zoro y Tashigi- **Pondo Hou **(**Pound Cannon**)

La ventisca fue tan potente que el fuego sucumbió, pero esto solo era una fachada ya que tras las llamas había cientos de shurikens lanzados, antes de que estos los alcanzaron lograron retroceder y evitar convertirse en coladeras humanas; tras esto los clones repitieron su ataque ahora con mayor intensidad y ahora también comenzando a usar diversas técnicas, pero tan Zoro como Tashigi no cederían. Llego un momento en que el espadachín se defendía de unos 20 de estos que trataban de apuñalarlo resistiéndolos solo con sus espadas

Zoro- Si así lo quieren **Ichi Gorira, Ni Gorira **(**One Gorilla, Two Gorilla, **los músculos de sus brazos crecieron) ¡AAAAAAH!

De un solo movimiento se libero de todos ellos haciendo que algunos además desaparecieran. La marine continuaba aun con algunas cortadas, aun con el cansancio, no se detendría, estaba por perforar a uno de las copias cuando…

Enmascarado y Kion- **Suiton: Suijinheki** (**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall**)

La espada quedo atrapada en una barrera de agua que apareció frente a su adversario

Tashigi- ¿Crees que con eso basta? (poco a poco comenzó a volverse hielo, hasta que…) **Kori kowareru **(**Ice breaker, **el muro reventó desapareciendo con el sujeto y otros que estaban cerca)

Enmascarado (otro) y Kion (acercándose y haciendo movimientos con las manos)- Ahora veamos si tu puedes con migo

De pronto desapareció como si nada, Tashigi vio a todos lados pero no lo encontró antes de darse cuenta estaba atada a un árbol inmovilizada, dejando su espada caer

Enmascarado y Kion- **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death**, apareciendo atrás en la corteza del árbol)

Zoro- Tashigi ¡Que demonios! (viendo la situación de su compañera)

Enmascarado y Kion (igual otro y haciendo movimientos)- No te distraigas

Zoro- Lanza lo que tengas lo evitare

Enmascarado y Kion- **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu **(**Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique**, desapareciendo)

Antes de poder preguntar a donde había ido, Zoro fue sumido en la tierra dejando solo su cabeza libre, únicamente con Wado a la mano, o mas bien a la boca

Zoro- No puedo moverme (luchando por lograrlo)

Enmascarado y Kion- Bueno creo que esto acaba aquí (este era el original) que manera mas patética, pero solo por eso lo haré espectacular

Volvió a hacer gestos con las manos para esta vez crear una esfera de energía en su mano con la cual parecía como si se oyeran cientos, no mas bien mil pájaros, comenzó a correr hacia el enterado mientras el piso se cuarteaba solo por la fuerza, Zoro no tenia muchas opciones, el poseído enmascarado salto, elevando también su mano, para así descender con…

Enmascarado y Kion- **Chidori **(**One Thousand Birds**)

Zoro- **¡Unagi Kotetsu! **(**Steel eel**)

Con su única espada disponible, el espadachín logro transferir su aliento e izo que de la espada saliera un látigo como una anguila plateada sujetando la mano del sujeto y a el en el aire

Enmascarado y Kion- Aun tengo otra mano, y tu no tienes otra espada (con su mano libre saco algunos shurikens de una bolsa)

Zoro- ¡Oh no!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

La cara de Zoro se cubrió de sangre, los shurikens en el piso, mientras el enmascarado caía, ya que el espadachín le había roto la muñeca soltando algo de sangre, el dolor lo detuvo e izo tirar sus proyectiles, fue el momento en el que pudo liberarse de la tierra, con su ataque

Zoro- **Tatsumaki **(**Twister**)

El sujeto salio disparado a los cielos, las copias que restaban se esfumaron, y Tashigi quedo libre

Tashigi- Zoro, rápido, hay que liberarlo de la sombra antes de que vuelva a multiplicarse (corriendo hacia el)

Zoro- Entonces pongamos _esa _técnica en practica (clavo a Kitetsu en el suelo, tomo la mano de Tashigi y la lanzo al aire para luego seguirla)

Enmascarado y Kion- ¿Qué intentan ustedes 2?

El espadachín verde estaba detrás de la marine alzando sus espadas comenzando a generar una energía negra a través de ellas, la de anteojos por su parte colocaba su espada tras ella creando energía blanca

Zoro- **Oni **(**Demon's**)

Tashigi- **Tenshi **(**Angel's**)

Zoro y Tashigi- **Hane **(**Wings**)

El devastador golpe atravesó al adversario, liberándolo de la sombra, pero aun así el impacto de la caída fue considerable; una vez en tierra se acercaron al liberado sujeto

Zoro- Si ya vencimos a estos tipos, podemos irnos, este lugar no puede ser nuestro mundo, es demasiado extraño

Tashigi- Pues no lo creo (el orbe seguía azul) Vamos a ayudar a este tipo, lo dejamos muy mal herido

Zoro- Igual el

Una vez libre el tipo tenia una vestimenta menos oscura, pantalones y una camisa gris, un chaleco verde, y la mascara, se cayo, revelando su cara o mas o menos, usaba una mascada de la nariz para abajo, una banda con un extraño símbolo cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y un alborotado cabello gris; le levantaron la banda para verlo mejor pero

Tashigi- ¡Aaah¿Qué es eso? (su ojo estaba abierto pero no era todo, tenia una cicatriz y una extraña pupila roja)

Zoro- Sigue, su cara no puede ser peor (quito la mascara y…) ¿otra mascara? Quítasela (lo intento pero)

Enmascarado- Gracias (sujetando la mano de Tashigi) pero ya estoy bien, me salvaron de esa cosa

Un poco después de este incidente, el sujeto comenzó a hablar con los espadachines mientras se vendaba la mano para cesar el dolor por el momento

Enmascarado- Disculpen lo anterior tengo mis razones para la mascara, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi

Tashigi- Yo soy Tashigi

Zoro- Y yo Roronoa Zoro, y disculpa por… romperte la muñeca (algo raro de decir)

Kakashi- No importa, esto fue un precio bajo por liberarme de esa cosa, estuve conciente de todo lo que hacia contra mi voluntad y a la vez resultaba un dolor insoportable; si pudieron vencerlo, quiere decir que saben que era

Zoro- Algo así, nos hemos topado con varios de esos

Kakashi- Entonces podrán explicarme que clase de _jutsu_ fue ese nunca había visto algo semejante, y también me gustaría saber que clase de _ninjas_ son ustedes, pueden utilizar su _chakra_ sin hacer _sellos_, además de que _aldea_ son, no traen ningún protector acaso son _ANBUs_

Zoro- Muy bien, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijo

Tashigi- Ni yo… vera, nosotros no somos de por aquí, ni siquiera de este país

Zoro- Vamos al grano, ni siquiera somos de este mundo

El sujeto solo se quedo pensativo, y serio, sin decir nada por un momento

Kakashi- Tiene sentido… podrían explicarme

/roooag/ el estomago de alguien gruño

Tashigi- Ups, es que no he comido desde que salimos del hotel (en el mundo pasado)

/rrrrooag/

Zoro- Yo tampoco

Kakashi- Si ese es el caso, los invitare a comer conozco un buen restaurante y económico, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme salvado

Tashigi- No es necesario, podemos aguantar

Kakashi- Al contrario, también podré iré a que me curen la mano mientras comen, despues de eso podremos hablar

Zoro- Suena bien, pero nosotros también tenemos algunas cosas que preguntar (tratando de averiguar donde habían parado)

Kakashi- Una cosa mas, hacen una buena pareja

Zoro y Tashigi- ¡Eh! (algo sonrojados)

Kakashi- peleando (esto alivio a los espadachines un poco), aunque también en algo mas (y esto solo los volvió a confundir)

Tras regresar a Konoha, los espadachines terminaron en un restaurante llamado Ichiraku, como habían quedado los 2 comieron ahí mientras esperaban por el ninja enmascarado

Zoro (terminando un tazón de ramen)- Vaya este lugar es bueno… pero ya se tardo ese tal Kakashi

/puff/ Apareciendo el nombrado en una nube de humo mientras leía un libro con el titulo de _Icha Icha Tactics_ (que significa tácticas para ligar)

Zoro- ¡Aaah! (la impresión hizo que el de pelos verdes cayera al suelo)

Kakashi- Aquí estoy

Tashigi- Vaya, este lugar es muy interesante¿como esta su mano Kakashi?

Kakashi- Mejor, esta inmovilizada pero pronto estará como nueva; bien ahora que todo esta en su lugar, podemos hablar con calma

O eso creía, de pronto un muchacho entro enérgicamente al establecimiento gritando

?- Una orden extra grande de Miso Ramen, dattebayo

Un rubio con el cabello alborotado en puntas, ojos azules, vistiendo una chamarra y pantalones en colores negro y naranja, una banda como la de Kakashi en la frente y con el peculiar dato de tener 3 rayas en cada mejilla, dando la apariencia de bigotes

Kakashi- Naruto (tapándose la cara)

Naruto- ¿Eh? (el muchacho vio a Kakashi e inmediatamente salio del lugar para gritar) Sai, Sakura-chan, miren quien esta aquí, es Kakashi-sensei

?- ¡QUE!

De pronto una chica con corto cabello rosa apareció, vistiendo de rojo, unos shorts negros, un especie de mini falda y guantes, con la banda en la cabeza como si fuera una diadema

Sakura (con una vena en la frente)- ¡Kakashi-sensei, donde demonios estaba! Lo esperamos toda la mañana y toda la tarde donde nos dijo pero jamás llego, cada vez se puede confiar menos en usted

Kakashi- Oh es cierto, tenia que verlos, discúlpame, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida y luego una misteriosa criatura me posesiono y me utilizo para tratar de dañar a estas personas (señalando a los espadachines que se encontraban impresionados con este espectáculo)

/Pas/

Naruto- Otro tazón, por favor, dattebayo (el muchacho ya había acabado su orden e iba por la siguiente)

Sakura- ¡QUE! Ya no podemos confiar en usted, sus historias son cada vez mas extrañas y ahora involucra a otras personas por favor… y tu Naruto, dale mas importancia a esto y no a tu comida

Azoto al muchacho contra el tazón, por suerte ya estaba vació por lo cual solo se golpeo con el

Naruto (sobandose)- Pero tengo hambre, otro tazón igual por favor

?- ¿Que es lo que sucede?

Un muchacho algo pálido entro al lugar, era Sai, de cabello negro, y vestimentas del mismo color, cargando consigo una libreta y un lápiz para dibujar, usando la misma banda en la frente

Sai- ¿Quiénes son ellos? (viendo a los espadachines)

Kakashi- Esto ya se salio de control, Zoro, Tashigi (viéndolos) ellos son mis alumnos, el serio es Sai, la gritona es Sakura, y el devorador de ramen se llama Naruto

Tashigi- Gusto en conocerlos

Zoro (con una gota de sudor)- Yo quitaría lo del "gusto"

Sai- El gusto es igual, como dice uno de mis libros de etiqueta

Sakura- Disculpen lo sucedido… y hey!, como que gritona

Naruto- Otro tazón, por favor

Zoro- Demonios no había visto a alguien con un apetito así, solo… Luffy (recordando al capitán con sombrero de paja)

Kakashi (se levanto)- con todo esto ya causaron mucho alborto, vengan vamos a un lugar mas pacifico (diciéndole a los espadachines) y ustedes también, puede que esto les sea de utilidad (a sus alumnos)

Tras esto y tras arrancar al joven rubio de la barra donde estaban, para que dejar de comer se dirigieron a otra locacion

En otra parte de la aldea, varias figuras se reunían en la oscuridad, parecía algo normal pero sus miradas estaban perdidas y sus voces se combinaban con la de 2 sombríos personajes al mismo tiempo

Sujeto y Kion- Esto fue una mala idea, no me sirvió de nada usar al "ninja copia" Kakashi, ni siquiera pude usar adecuadamente su _sharingan _(Copy Wheel eye)

Chica y Ary- Era de esperarse (todos los controlados por Kion se enfurecieron) usas muchas copias, fraccionaste su energía, además el sharigan siempre estuvo activo así gastaste mas chakra

Sujeto (otro) y Kion- Como sea, hay que actuar rápido, antes de que ese sujeto descubra que estamos aquí

Chica y Ary- No te preocupes, ahora que estoy aquí todo será mas fácil, acabaremos con ese espadachín… vamonos

Así, los poseídos salieron en busca de los espadachines y compañía; de pronto una flama se genero en ese preciso lugar, apareciendo al guardián que vestía de rojo

?- Y creen que lo lograran, no con migo… pero antes me gustaría ver si ese tal Roronoa Zoro es tan hábil como dicen (desapareció de la misma manera que surgió)

De vuelta con los protagonistas, esta vez en un lugar de la aldea para practicar, "el área de entrenamiento 7" ya oscureciendo, los espadachines y los 4 ninjas comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido, de todas las terminologías que no entendían los extranjeros y sobre todo de lo que habían pasado el pirata y la marine, durante todo este tiempo fuera de su mundo

Naruto- Sugoi, no puedo creer que existan mundos así, no puedo creer que ustedes hayan estado en todo esto, dattebayo (emocionadísimo)

Tashigi- No es para tanto, Naruto, talvez exageramos en algunas partes

Zoro- ¿Ya están convencidos?

Sai- Parece todo esto sacado de un libro, esto parece…cual es la palabra, ah si, fabuloso

Sakura- No lo se Kakashi-sensei, esto suena demasiado extraño, marionetas, shamanes, vagos, demonios…

Kakashi- ¿Y que?, no hay de eso y mas aquí

Sakura- Pues si pero, aun siento que no es tan fácil de creer

Kakashi- Lo que mas me impresiona es que ellos puedan manipular su chakra, o aliento como dicen, tan fácil, sin necesidad de los sellos

La discusión seguía, pero no se habían percataron de que alguien los estaba observando muy cerca

?- Oh!, ahí esta Naruto-kun (decía una voz suave y tierna), esta con su equipo, pero quienes son ellos 2… solo me estoy distrayendo, lo único que quiero es decirle lo que siento por el, pero con toda esa gente no puedo

Todo esto venia por parte de una chica escondida tras un árbol que observaba al grupo, parecía inofensiva, vistiendo una chamarra color violeta, con la banda que los demás colgada al cuello, de largo cabello azul oscuro, y unos ojos blancos, Hyuga Hinata

Hinata- Solo si Naruto estuviera solo tendría el valor… no debo arriesgarme, no importa con quien este, debo hacerlo

Estaba por salir de su escondite cuando /sss…sss…sss/ otros ninjas se le adelantaron apareciendo inesperadamente frente a Zoro y de mas

Hinata- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun (quedo anonadada al ver como estos 2 aparecieron entre el grupo)

El primero era un muchacho con vestimentas grises, una chamarra de cuero, de corto cabello castaño, la banda en la frente, con un par de rayas rojas debajo de los ojos y resaltantes colmillos, además de que el tipo estaba sobre un enorme perro blanco; el otro muchacho, tenia una vestimenta muy misteriosa, una camisa con la solapa tapándole la boca, lentes oscuros, la banda en la frente y con un chamarra verde con el gorro puesto aun en un clima calido

Sakura- ¿Ino?

Naruto- Choji, Shikamaru…

La kunoichi estaba confundida, pero el muchacho parecía alegre por esta intromisión; en orden, Ino era una chica rubia, con el cabello atado en una larga coleta y parte del resto cubriéndole una mitad de la cara, con un top morado y una falda del mismo color; Choji, era un sujeto con una vestimenta similar a la de un samurai en tonos rojos, con largo y alborotado cabello castaño, con la banda en la frente; finalmente Shikamaru por su parte vestía muy parecido a Kakashi, vestimenta gris y un chaleco verde, con la banda atada en un brazo, de cabello oscuro atado en un mechón atrás de su cabeza

Naruto- Parece que todos se enteraron, ya estamos todos…pero donde esta Hinata, no deberia estar con ustedes 2¿Shino¿Cara de perro?

Ante esto el enorme perro en el que estaba Kiba se lanzo al ataque dispuesto a devorar al muchacho, pero Zoro lo detuvo con sus espadas golpeándolo con el lado sin filo

Naruto- ¡Hey, que te sucede Kiba, Akamaru! (el perro)

Zoro- No es posible, ahora tomaron a mas gente bajo su control, déjense de estas cobardías y pelen por su cuenta

Ino y Ary- Jajaja, para que molestarnos con eso, si podemos hacer que alguien mas haga el trabajo sin tener que ensuciarnos las manos

Shikamaru y Kion- Además, ahora no nos detendremos para acabar con tigo, no importa a cuantos tengamos que utilizar

Kakashi- Sakura, espero que esto te convenza de lo que nos dijeron Zoro y Tashigi, porque esto esta totalmente fuera de control

Kiba y Kion- Ustedes no deberían entrometerse en esto, en cuanto acabemos con ellos los dejaremos en paz (hablándole a los ninjas, mientras su perro gruñía, el también parecia estar corrompido)

Naruto- ¡NO! no voy a permitir que utilicen a mis amigos como si fueran nada, voy a acabar con ustedes, dattebayo

Sakura- Pagaran por esta bajeza (colocándose unos guantes)

Sai- Cuando los amigos están en problemas uno debe ayudarlos a todo costa

Tashigi- Gracias, amigos… pero Kakashi

Kakashi- No se preocupen por mi, no interferiré a menos que sea necesario

Zoro- En ese caso (colocándose a Wado en la boca) ¡Vamos por ellos! (en ese momento el sol se oculto totalmente dando paso a la noche)

La situación llevo a una múltiple batalla para liberar a los poseídos, de ese sombrío sufrimiento que experimentaban

Choji y Kion- **Bubun Baika no Jutsu **(**Partial Multi-Size Technique **Los brazos del muchacho se agrandaron superlativamente)

Sai- **Chōjū Giga **(**Super Beasts Imitation Picture**)

Dando unos pases en su cuaderno, los dibujos de decenas de bestias comenzaron a surgir, pero poco duraron ante la colosal fuerza del enemigo, dejando la tinta derramada en el suelo

Sai- Esto es malo

La pelirosa se lanzo sobre la rubia, intento dar un golpe pero fue esquivado provocando que su fallo quebrara el piso por su gran fuerza, varios shurikens fueron dirigidos a Sakura en ese momento pero con gran facilidad pudo esquivarlos, para el instante siguiente estar frente a la poseída Ino y conectarle un puñetazo el cual fue detenido

Sakura (forcejeando)- No estoy segura de quien o que seas, pero te aseguro que soy mucho mas fuerte que Ino así que no te hagas ilusiones

Ino y Ary- Jajaja, crees que estas enfrentando a tu amiguita

Finalmente desvió el golpe de Sakura lanzo el propio al mismo tiempo que la ninja, generando un enorme choque, pero que al final resulto en…

Sakura- ¡Aaah! (derrota para ella)

Ino y Ary- Gracias a mi, esta chica es mas fuerte de lo que jamás será

Por otro lado la peliazul de anteojos, se mantenía calmada frente al chico de lentes oscuros, Shino

Tashigi- Si tu no empiezas entonces yo la haré (comenzando a avanzar)

Shino y Ary- Yo ya empecé

/YASH/ el suelo se quebró al momento en que todo un marabunta de insectos salía de el, hacia la marine, con un salto en reversa logro salvarse… o hasta que se dio cuenta que atrás también estaba rodeada, trato de rebanarlos pero era inútil, era como golpear agua

Tashigi- En ese caso (viendo que estaba rodeada y con opciones limitadas) **¡Raimei Seigi! **(**Thunder of Justice**, el relámpago paso por los insectos quemando a algunos pero al tocar al muchacho)

/plassssh/ se desmorono en otro montón de insectos

Tashigi- ¿que?

Shino y Ary- **Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu **(**Bug Clone Technique**, encima de ella apuntándole con un brazo) Y ahora **Mushi Ame no Jutsu **(**Bug Rain Technique**, cubriendo a la chica con todo tipo de bichos en constantes ataques)

El joven ninja de naranja, se enfrentaba al chico perro y su compañero

Kiba y Kion- **Shikyaku no Jutsu **(**Four Legs Technique**)

Esto hizo que el muchacho se colocara en 4 patas y comenzara actuar como animal, su fuerza y velocidad se incrementaron, a si como su furia; antes de iniciar su ataque lanzo un par de bombas de humo a Naruto

Naruto- /coug coug/ crees que caeré en este viejo truco

Kiba y Kion- **Tsūga** (**Piercing Fang**, se aventó girando a gran velocidad como taladro, adentrándose en la nube)

Naruto (saltando del lugar)- Te dije que no funcionaria

Kiba y Kion- ¡Ve Akamaru!

El gigantesco perro golpeo directamente al ninja, dejándolo tirado en el suelo para de paso recibir el impacto final del golpe de su poseído amigo

Naruto (parándose)- Esto trae muchos recuerdos (ellos 2 ya habían peleado uno contra el otro) pero volveré a ganar y voy a ayudarte, cara de perro

Kiba y Kion- Parlotea lo que quieras, a mi no me importa, grrrrr

El espadachín corría hacia su oponente, Shikamaru, el cual parecía darle poca importancia

Zoro- Maldita sombra, voy a sacarte de este tipo antes de que te des cuenta

Shikamaru y Kion- Te ahorrare algo de tiempo **Kage Nui **(**Shadow Sewing**)

La sombra del ninja comenzó a deformarse y a avanzar hacia Zoro, antes de que se percatar la sombra salio de la tierra en una figura demoníaca, la corto por la mitad, pero…

Shikamaru y Kion- Soy una sombra estupido, no puedes hacerme nada… en cambio yo

/tstststsssts/ picos salieron de la sombra atacando sin oportunidad de defenderse al pirata, provocándole severas heridas en todo el cuerpo

Shikamaru y Kion- Y ahora **Yabun Kage no Jutsu **(**Night's shadow Technique**)

Aprovechando el entorno nocturno las sombras cubrieron casi en su totalidad a Zoro inmovilizándolo, obligándolo a tirar sus espadas; en eso un par de ojos blancos se formaron en el cuello del espadachín y una voz comenzó a resonar en sus oídos

Kion (solo)- Jajajaja, que te parece, las habilidades de este tipo son muy convincentes no crees, jajaja (apretó las sombras, haciéndolo gritar un poco) no te quejes esto no es ni la décima parte de lo que todos ellos están sufriendo, jajajajaja

Zoro- Mal…di…to, aun así no estoy perdido

Kion- ¿De que hablas?

Kakashi- **Sennen Goroshi **(**Thousand Years of Death**)

El ninja enmascarado estaba atrás de Shikamaru, coloco un kunai con un sello explosivo en el recto del muchacho y /BOOOOOM/ salio volando desactivando su técnica de sombras al ya no estar mas en contacto con ella

Zoro (tomando sus espadas)- Así que si no tocas tu sombra tus ataques no sirven…entonces te venceré en el aire **Tatsumaki… **(el ataque rodeo al enemigo generando múltiples ataque, pero no había acabado) **Ura **(**Reverse**)

Girando en sentido contrario el peliverde hizo descender a su oponente con mayor intensidad, lo sujeto antes de que se estrellera en el suelo, pero se oyó como si algo se hubiera impactado, la sombra de Kion

El ninja anaranjado aun se las veía complicadas, Kiba y Akamaru no detenían sus ataques que parecían ser cada vez mas rápidos y poderosos

Kiba y Kion- Porque te entrometes en esto, apenas conoces a esos 2, lárgate si no quieres que te vaya peor

Naruto- No lo haré, no tienes porque utilizar a la gente en contra de su voluntad

Kiba y Kion- Suficiente, vamos Akamaru **Gatsūga **(**Double Piercing Fang**)

El muchacho y el enorme can atacaron girando desde 2 direcciones dejando a Naruto incapaz de esquivar /Baaaao/ el golpe ocasiono que mascota y amo se golpearan ya que este era un clon de Naruto

Naruto- Ahora voy a patearte el trasero y sacarte de mi amigo (corrió hacia el, y aprovechando la confusión le dio un puñetazo en la cara) **U…**

Otro Naruto se apoyo en el que había conectado el golpe para saltar, mientras otros 3 rodeaban al cara de perro, para darle unas patadas y elevarlo

Clones- **Zu… Ma… Ki**

Naruto (cayendo del cielo)- **Naruto Rendan **(**Combo**)

El rubio le dio una patada al castaño el golpe en el piso seria devastador, solo por una cosa, Akamaru estaba acabando con todos los clones, y parecía mas furioso que antes

Kiba y Kion- Tonto (tomo la pierna de Naruto y de un giro lo mando para que Akamaru lo atrapara por el brazo) Ahora toma esto **Tsūga**

El ataque hizo que el que se azotara contra el suelo fuera Naruto y no solo eso, ahora también su brazo estaba lesionado

Kiba y Kion (sobre Akamaru)- A ver como haz tus sellos en esa condición

Naruto- En ese caso, no usare sellos para vencerte (extendió su mano sana comenzando a formar una esfera de energía)

Kiba y Kion- No me impresionas con eso, vamos Akamaru** Gatsūga**

Un enorme taladro se formo esta vez, por la combinación de ambos, para concluir esto en un solo golpe

Naruto- **Rasengan**

La esfera choco en la punta del ataque, haciendo que el poseído Kiba y su mascota se detuvieran, además la enorme energía del ataque poco a poco comenzó a liberarlos

Kiba y Kion- ¡Que demonios es esto, es igual al poder de los espadachines! (la voz de Kiba iba desapareciendo mientras que la de la sombra aumentaba)

La lluvia de insectos persistía, Tashigi ya llevaba ahí dentro varios minutos, solo lo peor se podía pensar

Shino y Ary- Que decepción, esperaba que la chica diera mas pelea

/Zuzzz/ Su deseo fue cumplido, finalmente la marine salio del enjambre saltando en línea recta mas allá de donde estaba el encapuchado, para luego comenzar su descenso en giros

Tashigi- **Saykuru** **Ken** (**Cyclone Blade**)

No toco al muchacho y volvió a donde estaban los bichos pero antes de que se le acercaran, el muchacho fue liberado de la sombra, cayendo en los brazos de la marine

Las cosas comenzaban a verse bien, aun así Sakura seguía en dificultades los golpes de su amiga parecían ser cada vez mas y mas fuertes, de una patada Ino, la alejo lo suficiente hasta que un árbol la detuvo

Ino y Ary- Y ahora te haré mía **Shintenshin no Jutsu **(**Mind Body Switch Technique**, la chica lanzo un rayo de sus manos, pero fue esquivado en el ultimo momento, al fallar, Ino se desplomo)

Sakura (caminando hacia ella)- No te sirve de nada controlar a alguien si no sabes controlar sus habilidades

Ino y Ary- Tienes razón (de la nada se paro) **Shintenshin no Jutsu **(y esta vez no fallo)

Sakura- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

La pelirosa no solo comenzó a sentir la intervención en su mente, sentía también la oscuridad que le había sido transferida, incapaz de controlarla sucumbió ante Ary

Choji y Kion- Basta de estas tonterías (ya habia acabado con al menos 50 dibujos) Voy a aplastarte como a un insecto **Chō Baika no Jutsu **(**Super Multi-Size Technique**)

El muchacho se volvió del tamaño de un gigante, azoto la tierra desequilibrando a Sai en el proceso y aprovechando esto lo atrapo con una mano, antes de poder hacer algo para salvarse, el colosal sujeto, rugió soltando así parte de la sombra de Kion, corrompiendo a Sai

Tras todo esto, la situación aun parecía estable, incluso aun con Kakashi lesionado, Zoro, Tashigi y Naruto podían encargarse de estos 4

Sai y Kion- Yo no me confiaría tanto

Señalo el hecho que complico todo, Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru volvieron a pararse corrompidos

Tashigi- Imposible ya los liberamos

Kiba y Ary- Solo de uno de nosotros

Shino y Kion- Para salvar a estos peones…

Shikamaru y Ary- Tendrán que vencernos a los 2, eso me recuerda (mirando a Kakashi) **Kagemane no Jutsu **(**Shadow Imitation Technique**, la sombra del muchacho se fundió con la del ninja enmascarado dejándolo inmóvil)

Kakashi (incapaz de moverse)- Oh no

Ino y Ary- **Shintenshin no Jutsu **

Kakashi y Ary- Yo no he utilizado este cuerpo

Shikamaru, Ino y Ary- Y ahora siguen ustedes (listos para repetir lo sucedido)

Zoro- ¡Salten! (cosa que hicieron)

Shino y Kion- Como esperábamos¡Vamos!

Todos los ninjas poseídos lanzaron sus ataques simultáneamente a los espadachines y al ninja, en medio del aire evitarlo seria imposible

?- **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō **(**Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**)

De esta manera no solo fueron detenidos todos los ninjas sino que hasta fueron obligados a retroceder y caer por el enorme impacto de fuerza

Zoro- ¿Qué fue eso?

Tashigi- ¿Quién es ella? (viendo a la responsable)

Naruto- Hinata-chan

La ojiblanca se encontraba en medio de ellos con los brazos extendidos algo agitada por el reciente ataque

Hinata- Na…Naruto-kun ¿que esta sucediendo¿Por qué todos pelean contra todos?

Naruto- Me alegra que estés bien Hinata, pensé que también te habían atrapado o algo peor al no verte con estos tipos, me alegra que estés aquí

Hinata- En… enserio, Naruto-kun (comenzando a jugar con sus dedos y sonrojándose)

Zoro- No bajen la guardia (extendiendo su espada, mostrando que sus enemigos se levantaban) Todos ellos están siendo controlados por unas sombras por así decirlo, ahora no son la gente que conocían

Hinata- !

Tashigi- Tenemos que vencerlos, sino quien sabe que les pueda pasar

Naruto- Hinata, no tenemos otra opción (viéndola a la cara)

Hinata- Entonces ayudare (comenzando a hacer sellos) **Byakugan **(**White eye**, con esto las venas de sus sienes se sobresaltaron haciéndole algo en los ojos)

Los 4 estaban en poses de batalla, pero por cuanto podrían resistir, Zoro se encontraba debilitado por estar atrapado en esa sombra, Naruto tenía inhabilitado un brazo, además de que aun con la llegada de la kunoichi, los números aun estaban en contra

Sai y Kion- No importa, solo otro obstáculo que hay que eliminar

Todos los ninjas oscuros reanudaron el ataque, pero en eso el cielo se encendió debido a la lluvia de fuego que había comenzado /Tou tou tou/, flechas incendiadas estallaron en el cielo, principalmente frente a todos los poseídos

Zoro- ¿Qué significa esto? (de la nada el guardián encapuchado de rojo apareció frente a ellos 4) ¿Mas enemigos?

?- No tienen de que preocuparse, yo me haré cargo de ellos; después hablar con ustedes 2, Tashigi y Roronoa Zoro (se puso frente a los adversarios) ¡Atrapa! (lanzándole algo por la espalda, la marine lo atrapo)

Zoro- ¡Espera que significa esto!

Tashigi- Es un orbe dorado

Y tras esto una explosión de dicho color desvaneció a los espadachines y a los 2 ninjas, dejando al misterioso guardián solo contra las sombras

Todas las posesiones de Ary y ella- Eres un aguafiestas, pero si así lo quieres

?- Solo cumplo mi misión como guardián del tiempo de este mundo, por ende no permitiré ninguna perturbación, sobre todo de ustedes 2, Ary y Kion

Todas las posesiones de Kion y el- Esta vez no será tan fácil como la ultima vez… _Kael_

CONTINUARA…

Nota¿Dónde terminaron Zoro y compañia¿Cómo terminara todo este embrollo¿Quién este Kael?, estas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, para saber una fecha aproximada, revisen mi profile, en mi sección de **spoilers. **Pero antes aclaro algo, Kael es un personaje ficticio en el mundo de Naruto (así que no traten de buscarlo), pero tampoco es mió, es de un gran amigo, **kakashi numero 1; **el lo creo en un fic fuera de esta pagina, y se lo he pedido prestado ya que me fascino este personaje, además en el siguiente capitulo espero tener su colaboración para unas partes que tengo pensado; tambien otro agredecimiento de otro gran amigo y escritor, **spider-boy**, que me dio la mano en unas cosillas y posiblemente lo seguira haciendo en el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno hasta entonces, pongan sus **reviews**.

**LaEriel:** Gracias por tu apoyo y pues, una de tus peticiones se cumplió, de hecho fue una interesante coincidencia, ya que desde que acabe el capitulo pasado, sabia que usaría a Naruto y compañía; en cuanto a tus otras propuestas, ya el tiempo lo dirá

**Hime-klaus: **Me alegro que en el pasado capitulo te haya gustado mi trabajo así como mi estilo para las peleas, significa mucho, gracias; y no te preocupes por el tiempo, pronto continuare este capitulo, mientras tanto puedes ir revisando Preparatoria Grand Line porque será lo próximo que subiré, solo dame tantito tiempo

Y ahora los resúmenes de los animes pasados:

Shaman King (3er capitulo): En este mundo existen los shamanes, aquellos capaces de ver e interactuar con los espíritus del mas allá que siguen aquí en la tierra; la historia gira entorno a Asakura Yoh, un joven shaman algo holgazán y relajado quien entra al legendario torneo de los shamanes, en donde el ganador podrá contactar a los Grandes espíritus y así crear un mejor mundo, obviamente esto no será tan fácil ya que en su camino el shaman deberá enfrentar a muchos otros poderosos adversarios, como Hao, el hermano gemelo y antepasado de Yoh (que complicado), pero también cuenta con la ayuda de Amidamaru, su espíritu acompañante, Anna, la estricta prometida de Yoh, Len Tao, rival pero a la vez compañero de el y muchos mas. La serie duro 64 episodios, aunque parece que aun había algo mas en el manga

Naruto, primera parte (Este capitulo): Uzumkaki Naruto es un joven que creció solo, con ayuda de muy pocos, debido a que en su interior reside un poderoso demonio que años atrás destruyo la aldea pero el desconoce, por esto su sueño es convertirse en Hokage, titulo del líder ninja de la villa de Konoha, para así ser reconocido y apreciado por todos. Naruto es el personaje, del tipo divertido que hace muchas tonterías pero que a la hora de pelear es el que pone todo su espíritu en ello, mayormente para ayudar a sus amigos. En la primera parte, Naruto es integrado al equipo 7, junto con Uchilla Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, liderados por su maestro Hatake Kakashi, con ellos tiene sus primeras aventuras, como enfrentar al ninja asesino Momoshi Zabusa para evitar la perdición de una aldea, o detener la invasión de otras aldea a Konoha teniendo que enfrentar a un endemoniado muchacho, Gaara. Despues de la "saga del sonido", el anime fue llenado con un eterno relleno de mas de 100 episodios (tal vez exagero, pero si fue largo) hasta que empezó la segunda parte, pero eso lo dejare para el siguiente episodio


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**

**Fuego de batalla ****/ Llama de pasion**

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis y en negritas traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes.

Zoro- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

La explosión dorada se genero en medio de un bosque, el espadachín apareció a un lado del Naruto, sin comprender mucho de lo que hace unos instantes había sucedido

Naruto- ¿Qué paso? (algo confundido) Y Hinata-chan y Tashigi

Tashigi y Hinata- ¡Aaah!

Por alguna extraña razón las 2 chicas habían aparecido en medio del aire, obviamente cayendo tras el desvanecimiento del efecto del orbe

Zoro y Naruto- Te tengo te tengo (corriendo sin círculos) te ten… /POW/

Uno choco con el otro, ya que ninguno de los 2 se estaba fijando; por suerte la marine detuvo su caída clavando su espada en un árbol, mientras que la kunoichi logro parase en una de las ramas, las cosas parecían estar bien pero ambos muchachos no despertarían en un buen tiempo.

Hinata- Naruto-kun / (al mismo tiempo)Tashigi- Zoro

Bajaron a ver que sucedía; aparentemente ambos estaban exhaustos por la batalla además de las heridas que tenían, el brazo del rubio y las múltiples punzadas del peliverde

Hinata- Esto debe ayudarles (sacando una frasco de medicina) toma… eh? (recordando que no conocía a al peliazul)

Tashigi- Yo soy Tashigi (tomo el frasco) gracias… (Tampoco sabia el nombre de la ojiblanca)

Hinata- Hinata

De regreso en el campo de batalla ya casi todos los ninjas yacían en el suelo libres de las misteriosas sombras

Ary y Kion- ¡AAAH!

Gritaron al salir de Kiba y Shino, respectivamente, el misterioso Kael solo dio un golpe en sus estómagos y los libero, lo peculiar fue que los muchachos no expresaron dolor, mas bien algo reconfortante

Kael- Pensé que habían dicho que seria diferente a la vez pasada… pero esto ha sido sumamente sencillo (Las sombras solo podían ver con desprecio a través de sus ultimas posesiones) Aunque hagan mas poderosos a esas personas nunca podrán liberar el verdadero potencial… sin sus cuerpos no son nada

Sakura y Ary- Tienes razón sin nuestros verdaderos cuerpos es muy difícil pelear (volteando a ver a Sai, donde estaba Kion) enseñémosle

Sai y Kion- Al fin, pensé que jamás lo haríamos

Ambos extendieron una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriaba, mientras el encapuchado de rojo los veía algo extrañado pero sin bajar la guardia; de pronto un orbe les apareció, pronto este comenzó a tornarse negro, un oscuro total en este punto apretaron la esfera de manera que se quebró y al instante siguiente exploto haciendo que la noche careciera totalmente de luz por unos instantes.

Al regresar la luz, Sakura y Sai yacían en el suelo y 2 nuevas figuras aparecieron en el lugar. El primero era un sujeto enorme, mas de 2 metros de alto, sumamente fuerte, vistiendo botas, pantalones una camiseta y gabardina hasta los talones todo de negro, lo unció destacable en su ropa era ese extraño símbolo una esfera blanca (un orbe) tapado por una peculiar cruz, las 2 líneas son como siluetas de espadas, una negra y la otra blanca, ambas con pequeñas letras yendo de extremo a extremo; su cara estaba liza, tenia una expresión seria, cejas delgadas y con cabello blanco corto, todo hacia atrás.

La otra era una chica, a diferencia del primero se veía mas joven, un tanto bajita, de buen cuerpo (en todos los sentidos), bestia unas botas blanca mas pequeñas, una falda púrpura que se partía en forma de V un poco debajo de su entrepierna, y un corset también púrpura que dejaba ver su ombligo y sus bien proporcionado pecho, con guantes blancos y una tiara plateada en su alborotado cabello negro atado en 2 grandes coletas, de grandes ojos también oscuros; ella igualmente tenia ese extraño símbolo pero tatuado en el hombro izquierdo.

Kael- ¿Ary… Kion?

Ary- Que te pasa querido, parece que viste a unos fantasmas, jajaja

Kael- ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Sus cuerpos fueron desintegrados y se perdieron en el _nexo _

Kion- Cierto, pero eso no significaba que no los pudiéramos recuperar

Kael- Aun así, no son de este mundo ni de ningún otro como pueden estar aquí

Ary- Díselo a los espadachines, ellos tampoco son de aquí, o me equivoco?

Kael- Para eso los utilizaron? (la pregunta era redundante) Como sea, ahora que están en sus cuerpos eliminarlos será mas sencillo que si solo fueran sombras

Se quito su capucha revelando su apariencia, era de buena cara, rubio con el cabello largo hasta el cuello, extrañamente de ojos rojos, vestía pantalones y una camisa cerrada color rojo llameante, la camisa tenia bordes dorados, en el centro y la parte baja, además que debajo de esta tenia una camisa hecha de mallas, finalmente con ese mismo símbolo que las sombras en el lado del corazón, cargando 2 espadas en la espalda, curiosamente ambas tenían en el mango grabadas unas llamas

Ary- Ahora que recuerdo, por tu culpa los espadachines y otros 2 escaparon, voy a ir por ello Ki… (Evitando decir el nombre) voy a ir a encargarme de ellos, ¿podrás con Kael tu solo?

Kion- Me ofendes, vete, yo acabare con este tipo (Así la chica comenzó a salir del lugar pero…)

Kael- Alto, ninguno de los 2 se ira de aquí (corriendo hacia ella)

Kion- No bajes la guardia (dio un golpe que hizo retroceder al guardián) La pelea ya comenzó; además si tanto te preocupan, mas te vale vencerme

Saco un orbe de un bolsillo el cual brillo y tras esto se transformo en una espada; el mango tenia una cadena en el extremo bajo, mientras que en el alto había un orificio redondo en medio del peculiar filo, ancho de un lado la parte baja llegaba a cubrir el mango y del otro apenas si lo alcanzaba, en la punta era lo mismo uno era muy corto y el otro se resaltaba, además de este lado había un hueco en el filo, como para agarrarlo con la mano sin problemas.

Kael- No tengo mas opción, pero antes **Kuchiyose no jutsu** (**Summoning Technique**, se corto un dedo con la boca y comenzó a hacer sellos)

Fénix salieron debajo de los caídos llevándoselos fuera de peligro

Kion- Te preocupas demasiado por los otros… veamos como lo haces por ti

Haciendo chocar la espada en el suelo este se quiebra lanzando varios fragmentos hacia el guardián...

Kael- Lo descubrirás en un momento

Saco sus espadas para partir los fragmentos rápidamente una y otra vez desapareciéndolos, una vez que el ultimo fragmento se desvanece, la sombra corrió hacia su oponente embistiéndolo con su ancha espada a lo cual este se defiende

Kion- Deja de jugar, y muéstrame tus habilidades

Kael- ¿Quieres que te derrote de una vez?

Empujando a Kion con sus espadas, rápidamente lo ataca de frente logrando cortarlo un poco, en una de esas el alvino pierde el equilibrio soltando la espada, pero la sujeta de la cadena, para dar un golpe de regreso, que afortunadamente el rubio logra evitar

Kael- Al menos ya entraste en calor

Kion- ¿Y que hay de ti?

Entonces este Kael ataca con ambas espadas cruzándolas y este Kion con su espada las detiene, a lo cual empieza a recorrer fuego de las espadas de Kael hacia la de Kion la cual llega a su cuerpo

Kael- Siempre estoy en calor (con una sonrisa)

Kion (retrocediendo)- Maldito, a ver si te acuerdas de esto (coloca su espada en forma vertical y la agarra de la parte hueca para formar así un circulo de energía morado) **Kuusho deforume **(**Space distortion**)

La esfera avanza haciendo que el suelo y todo a su alrededor se destruya, para llegar al guardián /RUUUUM/ la esfera golpea levantando el polvo

Kion- creo que con eso será suficiente (entonces del humo sale una flecha de fuego, la cual desvía con su espada)

Kael- ¿A donde vas esto apenas comienza (apareciendo mientras se desvanece el humo revelando fuego que rodea a Kael con forma de armadura)

Kion- Tu y tu maldito fuego, que molestia (extiende su mano aun estando lejos, a lo cual esta se vuelve sombra y se extiende hasta la cara de kael como un puño) **Kurayami muchi** (**Whip of darkness**)

El rubio retrocede un poco pero resulta inútil al momento en que la espada sale de las sombras y le rasga parte del pecho

Kael (retrocediendo)- Te haz vuelto mas fuerte. _Se supone que la armadura me protegería, hace mucho que no pasaba esto._ Pero sabes es tan difícil que me derrotes (entonces la parte rasgada es cubierta por un fuego claro la cual hace que sane rápidamente la herida)

Kion- Como dije tu fuego es un problema

Entonces vuelve a atacar con el látigo y este se transforma, Kael saca una de sus espadas desviando el ataque, para luego enterrar su espada en la tierra, se acerca rápidamente hacia Kion quien intenta golpearlo por enfrente pero el rubio desaparece y aparece en la espalda

Kael- **¡Atadura de Fuego!** (empieza a salir fuego de sus manos formando ataduras en su adversario) **¡Explosión! **(el fuego estalla expandiéndolo por el cuerpo de la sombra)

Kion (echando humo)- Sin duda te has vuelto mas fuerte y mas molesto (en sus dedos comienzan a formarse 3 esferas negras) atrápalas! **Kage Booru **(**Shadow ball**)

Las esferas antes de tocar a Kael desaparecen, haciendo un silencio incomodo

Kael- Parece que no te sir… aaah!! (de la nada las esferas regresan impactándose en el)

Kion- Trata de quitarte eso con tu fuego blanco

Tres manchas se formaron en el cuerpo del guardián aparentemente iremovibles

Kael- ¿que clase de ataque es este?. _Siento un gran dolor en donde impactaron sus esferas_

Kion- Es el nexo, es energía vacía, comienza a consumirte hacia la nada, jaja

Kael- Jajajajajajaja

Kion- ¿De que te ríes?

Kael- Aun te falta mucho para derrotarme (entonces se convierte en humo)

Kion- ¿Que demonios? ¿Donde estas?

Kael- ¡Arriba! (voltea su mirada para ver a miles de Kael a una gran altura formando un arco de fuego y una flecha)

Kael- **¡Lluvia de fuego!**

Todos disparan las flechas cayendo en el área en donde estaba Kion /ROSSSH/ tras la explosión, Kion sostenía su espada mostrando como el campo estaba quemado pero extrañamente había una línea en medio intacta, al igual que el área de el, en eso removió un orbe de la ranura de la empuñadura

Kael- ¿Que significa ese orbe?

Kion- Solo algo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo al seguir a los espadachines, eso fue el poder conocido como **Runesave**, la espada que corta lo incortable y ahora

Saco un orbe rojo que al introducirlo por un pestañeo la espada de la sombra se volvió una cruz roja

Kion- **Espada sangrienta, Jakkaru baten!! **(**Jackalls mark**)

El alvino se lanzo al cielo acabando con todas las copias hasta llegar al original y dibujarle una J con la espada haciéndolo caer

Kael- Entonces haz tomado las habilidades de personas de las dimensiones en donde haz estado (curándose con el fuego claro la J) ¿Qué demonios han estado haciendo? Sabes el caos que puedes causar con eso en mi dimensión, en cualquier dimensión, lo que han hecho va mas allá de las leyes de los Guardianes

Kion- Crees que me importa, cuando acabemos con ese espadachín, crearemos un mundo único, y ninguno de ustedes, inútiles Guardianes nos detendrá

Kael- Sabes la estupidez que estas diciendo, y aun asi se atreven a portar nuestro emblema (tocándose el corazón) es suficiente te eliminare de una vez

Entonces saca su otra espada y la clava en el suelo de la cual empieza a salir fuego dividiéndose en 2 direcciones formando un circulo en la tierra el cual se dirige a la otra espada encerrando a Kion en una esfera de fuego

Kion- Eso es lo mejor que tienes (sumamente quemado pero aun de pie)

Kion- O me matas de una vez, o juro que yo te matare en mi siguiente movimiento... porque no usas tu legendario fuego negro (viendo con malicia)

Kael- En verdad te haz vuelto mas fuerte, la ultima vez que pele contigo, no soportabas las llamas

Kion- Deja de alardear y ataca, o prefieres que yo lo haga (Regreso su espada al orbe, mostrando que estaba dispuesto a soportar todo)

Entonces Kael agarra la espada que tiene enfrente para saltar a una gran altura, saliendo fuego de su espalda formando alas de fénix, y formando un circulo en el aire, al pasar por el circulo dirigiéndose hacia Kion, en forma de fénix tirándolo al piso, dándole tiempo para agarra su otra espada

Kion- Se que eres más fuete que eso, ¡Muéstramelo!

Kael- No te han dicho en tener cuidado con lo que deseas (se voltea hacia Kion guardando sus espadas, y cerrado los ojos)

Kion - ¿Que rayos haces? (sintiendo la gran fuerza de Kael)_ Esto va mas allá de mis expectativas, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte_

Los cabellos rubios de Kael se cambian a rojo y abre sus ojos mostrando un ardiente fuego rojo en ellos. El ahora pelirrojo aparece rápidamente enfrente de su adversario golpeándolo en el estomago con su puño envuelto de fuego negro para después sujetarlo del cuello, arrojándolo en el aire, forma un arco y flecha de fuego negro el cual da directamente a Kion, envolviéndolo en fuego negro, entonces el guardián golpea al piso quemando y creando un agujero, en la tierra en donde cae, de repente comienza a salir fuego negro, encerrando a la sombra en una bola negra, y este kael de nuevo forma una flecha y arco disparándola hacia la esfera, haciendo que explote sacando a un kion sumamente herido cayendo al piso

Kion- Te dije... que me mataras... (parecía delirar) mi cuerpo... no basto... entonces... libera mi... fuerza perdida

De la manera que surgió el orbe negro para restaurar su ser, un orbe gris apareció en su mano, quebrándolo

Apareció frente al guardián, como si nada, con una nueva y aterradora fuerza

Kion- También te dije que dejaras de jugar (Golpeo su cabeza haciendo que se estrellara con algo, acto seguido)

Kael- Donde estoy, esto... esto es el nexo, Como me trajo aquí

Voz de Kion- Ahora que no tengo mundo, el nexo se volvió mi mundo, uno que controlo a mi voluntad, dile adiós a todo... NEXUS INFINTUM

El dolor llego en todas direcciones a Kael dejando inutilizado para hacer algo, el tiempo que estuvo ahí fue indefinido todo culmino cuando se estrello en la tierra de nuevo en su dimensión

Kion- Tienes suerte no te voy a matar aun, Ary dijo que nos podías ser de utilidad, ojala sea cierto (toco su cara)

Kael- AAAAAAAAAAAH (introduciéndose en su cuerpo)

Era de mañana, Zoro y Naruto aun no despertaban de su curación, las chicas en cambio habían descansado poco por protegerlos, entrando los primeros rayos de sol Hinata despertó

Tashigi- Sucede algo, aun es muy temprano vuelve a descansar

Hinata- No es nada, tiendo a levantarme temprano en mi casa, y la verdad… es que quería preguntarte algo (jugando con sus dedos)

Tashigi- Dime

Hinata- Por lo que me dijiste, Zoro y tu llevan mucho tiempo en este viaje no (la marine asintio con la cabeza) Entonces deben ser amigos (con algo de timidez)

Tashigi- Podría decirse (poniéndose algo nerviosa)

Hinata- ¿Mas que amigos?

Tashigi- ¡Que insinúas!

Hinata- Discúlpame, no quería entrometerme, discúlpame

Tashigi- No tienes que, Zoro es un cretino, pero eso lo hace divertido; es un busca pleitos, pero sabe como arreglárselas; luego solo se duerme pero es muy lindo… como ahora (cada vez su tono se volvía mas suave, viendo al dormido espadachín) Es decir… por que preguntas esto (volviendo en si)

Hinata- Bueno como tu y Zoro estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo, yo pensé "eso", pero si no es así, no importa (volviendo a jugar con sus dedos)

Tashigi- Confía en mi, no se lo diré a nadie, no conozco a nadie aquí

Hinata- Lo que pasa… es que… es que… me gusta Naruto (viendo al rubio) pero no he podido decírselo, me da miedo de que no me corresponda

Tashigi- Hinata (tomándola del hombro) No se mucho de Naruto, solo puedo presentir que es un muchacho muy bueno y noble (la ojiblanco se lo afirmo con la cabeza) y si tu has sido asi de tierna con el, como lo haz sido apuesto a que el te corresponderá

Hinata- Gracias, Tashigi y espero que Zoro, también sienta lo mismo por ti

Tashigi- ¡QUE! (tratando de disimular el sonrojo)

Zoro- ¡ONI GIRI! (Despertando de un sueño)

Naruto- ¡RAMEN, DATTEBAYO! (Despertando, pensando que Zoro pidió "bolas de arroz")

Poco después de despertar, los ninjas y espadachines, emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la aldea de Konoha, no había mas tiempo para descansar, había muchas preguntas sin contestar, y mas que nada el hecho que el orbe estaba mas rojo que nunca

Zoro- _Todo ha sido tan repentino _(pensaba el espadachín mientras avanzaba por el bosque) _En tan solo un día las cosas se han complicado para Tashigi y para mi, todos los ninjas que fueron poseídos, los constantes ataques, y ahora es sujeto de rojo… quien es el, por que nos ayudo, ¡Demonios!, solo hay preguntas… Por el momento lo único que se me ocurre es regresar lo mas pronto posible, las cosas no pueden ser nada favorables por lo que el orbe muestra, ¿Podremos enfrentar lo que allá? Tashigi y yo, ya sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, pero Naruto, aunque haya podido liberar a uno de los ninjas, y esta niña, Hinata, aunque nos haya salvado, desconocen todo esto… también nosotros desconocemos mucho_ (Se detuvo un instante) Un momento…

En otro lugar del bosque

Tashigi- ¿Dónde esta Zoro?

Hinata- No iba al frente

Naruto- Yo pensé que estaba atrás, dattebayo

Tashigi- Oh, no, ese idiota

De regreso

Zoro- Me perdí

En efecto el practicante de Santouryu, por estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos termino separándose de los demás

Ary- Se ve que tienen algo de mala suerte chicos… igual que yo (decía la sombra desde un árbol a la terna) Esperaba poder acabar con el espadachín pero solo me tope con ustedes

Tashigi- Tu, esa voz, tu eres…

Ary- Si soy yo (interrumpiendo) ya basta de tanto misterio, mi nombre es Ary, es un gusto por fin conocerte Tashigi; en cuanto a mi amigo, la otra "sombra", por así decirlo, se llama Kion, pero se molesta mucho cuando lo llaman así, es algo testarudo

Naruto- ¿Qué paso con los demás, que les hicieron?

Ary- No lo se (con muy poco interés) Por el momento deberían preocuparse por ustedes, tal vez si los elimino a ustedes, el de cabellos verdes aparezca

Tashigi- Tan solo inténtalo (desenvainado a Shigure) Vamos a darte batalla (igualmente los ninjas se preparaban para esto)

Ary- Si como no

Lanzando un orbe al aire para que tras una explosión se convirtiera en un bastón con 3 largos tramos de tela con un orbe al final de cada uno

Tashigi- Vamos, Naruto, Hinata

Naruto- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(**Shadow Replication Technique, **formando una buena cantidad de copias)

Hinata- **Byakugan **(**White eye, **haciendo que sus sienes se energizaran)

Ary- Creo que con ustedes puedo probar estos nuevos trucos, jeje (ataco con sus orbes, los cuales eran de color rojo, azul y verde) **Honoo no Ya, Mizu No Ryuu, Kaze Mamoru **(**Flame Arrow, Water Dragon, Winds of proteccion, **Fuego, agua y viento salieron disipados de de cada orbe)

Tashigi- Esos ataques (recordando a quien pertenecía, pero no había tiempo para esto) Cuidado, **¡Raimei Seigi! **(**Thunder of Justice, **solo pudiendo eliminar el disparo de agua)

La Hyuga, no tubo dificultades en esquivar el viento gracias a su habilidad ocular, pero el rubio y todas sus copias estallaron ante el poderoso fuego

Hinata- ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto- Vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso

Todos sus copias lo defendieron permitiéndolo resurgir con un contraataque de kunais y shurikens

Ary- Tonto

Haciendo un movimiento con su cetro, los látigos se enredaron en uno para luego alargarse un poco y formar una especie de tridente, cuyas puntas se volvían blancas

Ary- **Kaze no Kizu** (**Wind scar**)

Un tornado blanco arrazo con los proyectiles y con el ninja, hasta azotarlo en el suelo con varias cortadas

Tashigi- ¿Qué fue eso? (embistiéndola con su espada el látigo que la protegió) Esas técnicas son de…

Ary- Viejos amigo, jaja, si eso fue algo extra que hicimos al seguirlos (como solo una cuerda la protegía, con un movimiento las otras 2 golpearon a la marine) pero si quieres algo mío (lanzo al aire el cetro enrollando los tramos en el, haciendo que los tres orbes quedaran juntos) **Nitensanten Taimu **(**Time Flux**)

Una esfera color lila se creo en el cetro, lanzándola inmediatamente a la peliazul, que muy apenas pude esquivar, y fue muy afortunada, ya que al chocar la esfera hizo que todo un árbol se pudriera de adentro hacia fuera, Tashigi estaba sudando frió ante esto

Ary- ¿Te gusto? En solo un segundo pasaron 100 años en ese árbol, imagínate si hubieras sido tu, jajaja, que divertido, por eso no fallare esta vez

Hinata- **Juken **(**Gentle Fist**)

Antes de dejar hacer algo mas a la sombra, la kunoichi comenzó un sorpresivo ataque de solo aparentes golpes, pero era mas que eso, era un ataque interno

Ary- ¡Como te atreves a interrumpirme! (retrocedió tras unos golpes) Sufres las consecuencias (el tramo del centro la inmovilizo totalmente, mientras los otros 2) **Kousen Buraku **(**Black Ray**, lanzaron un par de rayos negros hacia a ella)

La onda de energía era demasiado intensa, cualquier intento de acercarse por parte de la espadachín era inútil; una vez que esto concluyo Ary desato a la ojiblanca, su cuerpo estaba débil temblando totalmente, Tashigi la atrapo antes de caer y pudo oir unas ultimas palabras

Hinata- Su… chakra… es oscuro

Tashigi- ¿Que? Hinata, no hables estas muy debil

Hinata- Su chakra, no es como los otros… es malvado (finalmente se desmayo)

Ary- Ya me estoy cansando de esto, adiós (lanzo un latigazo mas, con el cual acabaría con las chicas)

Naruto- ¡RASENGAN!

Inesperadamente el rubio apareció, bloqueando los 3 orbes con su ataque con lo peculiaridad de que esta vez la esfera de chakra era de un tono morado /CLASH/ al finalizar el golpe el trío de esferas se quebró

Naruto- Te arrepentirás por lo que acabas de hacerle a Hinata-chan (un aura roja cubría a su ser) ¡Toma esto!

En una fracción de segundo el ojiazul, apareció frente a la chica sombra y de un golpe la mando a volar muy lejos de las chicas, solo para seguirla y acabarla definitivamente

Ary- _Que demonios fue eso _(reincorporándose, pensó) _Pude sentir su movimiento, pude haber detenido ese golpe, pero no fue así, fue como si una segunda fuerza me hubiera atacado ¿Quién es este muchacho?_

Naruto (apareciendo otra vez)- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Su golpe esta vez fallo, pero el suelo se había quebrado ante esto

Ary- _Esta fuerza es… increíble _(lanzo un ataque con su averiado látigo, pero el muchacho lo esquivo con facilidad)

Naruto- Crees que así me detendrás (su actitud se había vuelto endemoniada)

Ary- La verdad no, pero apuesto a que no esperas esto (moviendo levemente el cetro, los tramos se separaron en mas látigos atrapándolo sin problemas) Ahora veamos que hay dentro de ti (volviéndose sombra y)

Naruto- ¡AAAAAAAH!

Dentro del muchacho, todo parecía como un alcantarillado de poca luz

Ary- ¿Qué es esto? (caminando hasta toparse con una jaula)

Naruto- ¡Sal de aquí! (el ninja trato de embestirla, pero esta vez no parecía ser tan fuerte, de manera que la sombra lo logro evitar)

?- Jejejejeje, Como es que puedes dejar entrar alguien aquí, muchacho

Una misteriosa voz surgía de una jaula en el lugar, la cual estaba cerrada con un sello en los barrotes

Ary- Como lo supuse (acercándose a la jaula) Esa otra fuerza que sentí, eras tu, no es así?

?- Podría decirse (unos enormes ojos se vislumbraron en la jaula) Libérame y podré mostrarte quien soy en realidad

Naruto- Kyubi, Que estas diciendo

Ary- Suena interesante (tocando el sello)… pero no necesito soltarte para tomar tu verdadero poder

Naruto y Kyubi- ¡¿QUE?!

La muchacha introdujo su mano en la jaula sujetando algo, lo cual pronto comenzó a corromper

Naruto- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (gritaba dentro y fuera, pronto su cuerpo seria de las sombras)

Ary- Diste una buena pelea muchacho (pronto la voz de Naruto comenzó a oírse) pero al final, no sirvió para nada

Lejos de ahí, 2 figuras por fin se encontraban

Zoro- Me alegra haberte encontrado, esperaba que pudieras decirme que fue lo que paso ayer (Kael estaba frente a el) pero veo que tendré que esperar un poco mas, al menos hasta que te saque a ese parasito de tu cuerpo

Kion y Kael- Se ve que eres astuto, pudiste descubrirme sin dificultad, pero siento decirte que esta vez no será tan fácil derrotarme (desenvaino las espadas revelando una abrumadora fuerza) Este sujeto que estas por enfrentar, no se puede comparar contra los inútiles que haz peleado hasta ahora

Zoro- Basta de tonterías (colocándose su bandana) ¡Comencemos!

El metal comenzó a sonar, principalmente por parte del espadachín verde que atacaba a diestra y siniestra, pero el ahora poseído guardián no parecía preocuparse mucho, llego un momento en con solo una espada detuvo, las 3 de Zoro

Kion y Kael- No puedes sentir la enorme diferencia de fuerzas (no le hacia caso, solo seguía forcejeando) Entonces ¡Arde!

Choco la otra espada iniciando una ráfaga de fuego, haciéndolo terminar en unos arbustos, que inmediatamente con otro golpe de llamas incendio

Zoro- **Yaki Oni Giri **(**Flaming Demon Slash, **regresando el golpe de fuego)

Kion y Kael- Crees que con fuego puedes vencerme, ¡Muere! (Al clavar las espadas en el suelo, el camino comenzó a arder hasta calcinar al espadachín)

Zoro- Te pregunto lo mismo, crees que con fuego puedes vencerme (el pirata estaba atrás de el como si nada, no entendía que había sucedido) Estando aquí no pude evitar aprender unas cuantas cosas **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… **¡Al ataque!

Todo el ejercito de espadachines avanzaba, evitando ser destruidos, sabiendo que un golpe los acabaría, finalmente llegaron a su objetivo

Zoro- **¡Ushi Bari! (Bull horns)**

Zoro- **¡Tora Gari! ****(Tiger Hunting)**

Zoro- **¡****Hyaku-Hatchi Pondo Hou! (108 Pound Cannon)**

Zoro- **¡Gazami Dori! (Crab Grab)**

Zoro- !**Karasumagari! (Raven's hunt)**

Zoro-** ¡****Hebi Kanningu! (Snake trap)**

Estos muchos otros ataques del arsenal de Zoro fueron utilizados por sus múltiples copias, cosa que el corrompido Kael no pudo evitar, algo estaba muy extraño para la sombra, sabia que ese no era todo su poder

Zoros- Esto se tiene que acabar de una vez, ya estoy cansado de estupido juego, ¡Vamos a terminarte!

La batalla estaba por terminar, pero de la nada todo se complico cuando una brutal aura oscura de tonos rojos comenzó a destruir a todas las copias, terminando en el espadachín original

Zoro ¡Naruto!

Ary y Naruto- ¡RASENGAN!

Un ataque totalmente inesperado comenzó a cortar el pecho del espadachín hasta sacarlo por los aires, casi moribundo el impacto había sido algo imprescindible

Kion y Kael- ¿Qué haces aquí? (volviéndose a parar) ¿Por qué tomaste a ese muchacho? Pensé que podrías con tu cuerpo

Ary y Naruto- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero luego me lleve una sorpresa con este muchacho, tiene una fuerza escondida muy poderoso, solo siéntelo, es intoxicante (viendo con malicia con los ojos rojos) y que sucedió contigo, teniendo a Kael de tu lado la batalla no debió ser difícil

Kion y Kael- Ese maldito, sabía lo que intentaría, así que sello la mayoría de su poder para que no lo utilizara

Ary y Naruto- Que bueno que vine a ayudarte, jeje, ahora cúrate tus heridas y acabemos con el tal Roronoa Zoro

Kion y Kael- Tonta, sabes que si uso el fuego claro solo me voy a dañar mas a mi, verdad? (la chica en el cuerpo del rubio se rió en tono burlón) Suficiente, terminemos todo esto de una buena vez ¡AAAAAAH!

Convirtiendo a Kael en pelirrojo, haciendo sus ojos arder para crear un arco y flechas negras, mientras la chica creaba un inestable Rasengan oscuro

Ary y Kion- ¡MUERE!

Tashigi- ¡NO! (colocándose frente a la flecha oscura con su aliento defensivo)

Zoro- Tashigi… que rayos estas haciendo, quítate o vas a morir (su cuerpo parecía no responderle)

Tashigi (resistiendo)- Si no lo hago… tu morirás entonces

Hinata- Naruto-kun detente por favor (por su lado, la kunoichi trato de detener al rubio sujetándolo con su cuerpo)

Naruto- Hi… na… ta (a muy duras penas)

Hinata- Naruto por favor detente, se que este no eres tu (el Rasengan estaba aun lado de su cara, una parte del verdadero Naruto se estaba resistiendo) te están utilizando pero se que puedes vencerlos, porque eres fuerte de voluntad, no como esta copia, no es el Naruto que conozco, que admiro, que, que, que me gusta ¡Te quiero Naruto!

Dentro del joven

Naruto- ¡Hinata/MASH/ (Ary lo azoto cuando trato de resistirse)

Ary- No pierdas tu tiempo, idiota, no importa que estupideces diga esa tonta niña, eso no hará que te libere

Naruto, Te equivocas, te equivocas en todo, Hinata-chan no es nada de eso (volviéndose a parar) No te lo permitiré (creando su esfera de energía dentro de el) ¡FUERA DE MI!

Con este ultimo grito dentro y fuera, el rubio se deshizo de la sombra asombrosamente

Hinata- Naruto-kun, que estas haciendo

Solo que por fuera, el muchacho se había atacado a si mismo para salvarse, cosa que fue poco para liberarse de ese parasito

Ary- ¡AAAAAAAH! (la sombra fue expulsada y parecía que estaba en sus ultimas porque al salir se desvaneció)

Naruto- Hinata… (Le decía casi desmayado sobre ella) gracias… a mi… también me gustas (y antes de desplomarse, logro plantarle un beso)

Pero los problemas aun no terminaban

Tashigi- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Zoro- ¡Tashigi! (por fin su cuerpo respondió para atraparla tras ser atravesada por la flecha negra) Tonta, te dije que te fueras, ¡Mírate!

Tashigi- Si hice esto Ack (tosiendo sangre) es para que tu pudieras vivir

Zoro- ¡QUE!, No digas tonterías (sumamente preocupado)

Tashigi- Estoy muy cansada… pero si me voy, quiero que sepas algo

Zoro- Deja de decir esas estupideces (ya llorando de desesperación)

Tashigi- Todo este tiempo con tigo, ha sido único… creo… creo que te amo (y cerro sus ojos quedando inconciente)

Kion y Kael- Con un demonio, solo pude matarla a ella, y peor aun, esa estupida tubo que perder con esos 2 ninjas (saltando al aire, envolviéndose en fuego negro) Esta vez, Todo acabara

Zoro- Esto va a acabar (dejando con delicadeza a la peliazul en el suelo) Tashigi… talvez no puedas oír, pero yo también he sentido muy profundo por ti desde hace tiempo… algo que no había sentido hace mucho… amor (tomo sus tres espadas, viendo a su enemigo) **Santouryu, Kinmotsu **(**Three swords style, Forbidden technique, **Una poderosa aura rodeo el bosque) No estoy seguro si sobreviva tras esto, pero si logro matar a ese sujeto para protegerte será lo único importante, gracias Tashigi, yo también te amo (comenzó a correr)

Kion y Kael- ¡Este es tu FIN! (disparando una gigantesca flecha negra que podría destruir todo en su choque)

Zoro- **NICHIBURYU **(**Dancing Dragons**)

Dando un salto en el aire, el espadachín comenzó a girar, haciendo con sus espadas una especie de hélice para así envolverse en una gran masa de energía, al momento de tocar con la flecha, dio un sablazo con cada espada dividiéndose así en 3 imponentes dragones de energía, uno blanco, uno negro y uno verde, pero ante esto Zoro desapareció; los dragones envolvieron el proyectil destruyéndolo con facilidad

Kion y Kael- ¡Imposible!

Ahora el objetivo era el corrompido guardián, este trato de huir, pero los tres dragones lo persiguieron, hasta que finalmente /ROOOOOOOOOOOAR/ lo alcanzaron, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo como si nada una y otra vez, hasta liberar a Kael y finalmente chocar juntos en la sombra de Kion; el guardián, ahora libre, pronto callo, la sombra estallo en el aire y los 3 dragones se reunieron reapareciendo a Zoro el cual inmediatamente también callo

Días después, el caza piratas, la marine, el rubio y la ojiblanca, despertaron en el hospital de Konoha, aparentemente sus heridas no eran tan graves solo era el cansancio, pero lo mas raro era quien los había llevado ahí, el único indicio que había, eran algunas plumas rojas llameantes, tal vez de Fénix

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Otro largo capitulo con un montón de acción, algo cansado para mi, pero muy satisfactorio al final. Como ven las cosas se han calmado un poco, pero aun hay muchas incógnitas que resolver y por entender, todo esto se explicara en el siguiente capitulo, que yo espero sea pronto. Para una fecha aproximada de esto consulten mi **profile, **en la parte de **spoilers**, y claro no se olviden de dejar sus **reviews**

**Hime-klaus: **Bueno supongo que a nadie le pueden gustar todos los animes, pero espero que al menos por ser parte de esta historia te haya sido mas fácil asimilarlo; gracias por todos tus comentarios de apoyo, dentro y fuera de la pagina y espero te inspiren hacer algo tuyo, hasta entonces

**Maravillante-** he tenido mucha suerte, con este mi primer fic, y para este episodio tuve la suerte de contar con la ayuda de un gran amigo y escritor en esta pagina, creador de Kael, el es "Kakashi numero 1"

**Kakashi numero 1**- hola a todos soy Kakashi numero 1, y en verdad me gusto este capitulo del fic

**Maravillante-** mas que nada, el me ayudo con la batalla entre Kion y Kael, que para mi fue una de mis favoritas hasta ahora

**Kakashi numero 1**- En verdad fue una batalla interesante aunque Kion si tiene una gran resistencia, no se quedaba en el piso con nada

**Maravillante-** jeje, también Kael fue alguien difícil de enfrentar pero ya vieron como resultaron las cosas

**Kakashi numero 1**- sobrevivió al fuego negro eso ya es mucho que decir, no por nada es uno de los mas guardianes mas respetados, como se puede ver

**Maravillante-** bueno ya para no prolongarnos mas, simplemente te agradezco mucho te ayuda amigo, y se que algún día te devolveré el favor... y ya que estas de paso puedes promocionarte un poco, (es muy bueno, en serio, léanlo)

**Kakashi numero 1**- No lo prolongaremos, gracias por haberme pedido colaboración en tu fic, y sacaste de las cenizas a Kael antes de tiempo, bien sabes que soy un lector fiel, y bueno me gustaría saber la opinión de un fic mío de acción de Naruto en donde, los enemigos son inventados se llama "Un nuevo enemigo amenaza Konoha" y también si les gusta el NaruHina tengo varios fic Oneshoot que he hecho, fue un honor estar aquí y como ya dijiste, me devolverás el favor, me despido y te felicito Maravillante por un gran fic

**Maravillante- **Ya solo falta el resumen del anime, la vez pasada fue Naruto, primera parte, y ahora para la segunda parte, le pedí ayuda a un gran amigo mió, que con suerte han de conocer, el es Spider-boy…(no pasa nada) Donde te metiste? ya sal

**Spider-boy-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (entra corriendo al lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de el y atrancándola con tablas, muebles y lo que se encuentre) esa estuvo cerca...

**Maravillante-** Que rayos fue eso? que estabas haciendo?

**Spider-boy-** solo...digamos que huía de una multitud iracunda que intentaba matarme...no están conformes con algunos de mis fics pero bueno...olvídalos U

**Maravillante-** bueno hagamos eso a un lado, me alegra haber contado con tu ayuda en esta ocasión, spidy

**Spider-boy-** jeje gracias

**Maravillante-** se que eres un gran fanático de Naruto, se nota en muchos de tus fics, que nos puedes decir de esta serie, de este personaje único

**Spider-boy-** pues...¿por donde empezar? ¡ES GENIAL! ¡ES EL ANIM QUE MAS ME HA GUSTADO DATTEBAYO! ¡INCLUSO EM GUSTA MAS QUE DRAGON BALL Z!

**Maravillante- **como lo dije, un gran fanático; y que te pareció este episodio, yo no soy tan conocedor de Naruto como tu, así que una opinión tuya resulta muy importante

**Spider-boy- **¡SUGOI!

**Maravillante- **alguna parte en especial?

**Spider-boy- **mmm...las peleas...captaste muy bien la esencia de la serie en ellas dattebayo..además de que... pusiste NaruHina!

**Maravillante- **fue algo inevitable, algo que tu y Kakashi me mostraron... quieres decir algo mas antes de ir a ver tu resumen de Naruto, puedes patrocinarte un poco si quieres

**Spider-boy-** mmm...ya me hiciste fan del ZoTa!

**Maravillante- **gracias otra vez, nakama, y ya sabes cada vez que quieras ayuda cuentas con migo, hasta luego publico

**Naruto (segunda parte o Shipuden): **3 años han pasado...Naruto finalmente regresa a Konoha reencontrándose con sus amigos...pero esta reunión no dura mucho ya que 2 miembros de Akatsuki, Deidara y Sasori se movilizan a sunagakure para capturar a Gaara y extraer el shukaku que habitaba en su cuerpo y después de arduas peleas logran rescatar a Gaara...aunque era demasiado tarde pues Gaara ya había muerto pero la vieja Chiyo decide revivir al kazekage a costa de su vida. Posteriormente el equipo de Naruto se encuentra con un espía de Akatsuki quien les daría información sobre Orochimaru y quizás sobre Sasuke, pero antes de que el equipo 7 obtenga alguna nueva información Orochimaru aparece desatando la ira de Naruto quien libera 4 colas de kyuubi y se lanza contra el en una batalla de proporciones épicas. Después de que Naruto vuelve en si Yamatto y Sakura siguen a Sai quien tiene como misión entregarle a Orochimaru una lista de todos los anbu, y finalmente después de 3 años Naruto y compañía se encuentran con Sasuke peor este ya no es el mismo pues incluso ataca a sus antiguos compañeros sin remordimientos y antes de que el acabe con ellos Orochimaru lo detiene junto con Kabuto y así los 3 se retiran de ahí

Poco después 2 nuevos Akatsuki se acercan a Konoha luego de capturar al nijuud e 2 colas, Hidan y Kakuzu, un grupo de 4 ninajs formado por Shikamaru, Asuma , Izumo y Kotetsu son los primeros en encontrarse con el dúo teniendo una larga y difícil batalla contra Hidan, en la cual asuma es asesinado a manos del sádico Akatsuki. Por suerte para los presentes antes de que Hidan acabe con el resto el líder contacta a ambos pidiéndoles que regresen a la base. Después de el funeral de asuma Shikamaru junto con Ino y Chouji deciden buscar a Hidan y Kakuzu para vengar a su sensei con la ayuda de Kakashi, pero a pesar de la estrategia de Shikamaru el dúo resulto ser mas de lo que podían manejar sin mas opción Shikamaru separa a Hidan y Kakuzu llevándose al primero a otra parte del bosque; después Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Yamatto aparecen como refuerzos salvando al poseedor del sharingan de una muerte segura a manos de Kakuzu a quien Naruto derrota de un solo golpe con su nuevo rasen-shuriken. Por su parte Shikamaru venció el solo a Hidan volándolo en pedazos y enterrándolo bajo tierra.

Pero mientras los ninajs de Konoha se encargaban de los Akatsuki, Orochimaru finalmente estaba listo para apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero el sannin no contaba con que Sasuke se revelaría ante el y en un giro de la historia acabaría con la vida del invocador de serpientes. Tras esto Sasuke comienza a reclutar a un nuevo equipo de ninjas para matar a Itachi, los "hebi". Pero estas noticias no pasan desapercibidas para Konoha así que un equipo formado pro Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Yamatto, Sai, Sakura y Naruto sale en busca de Itachi mientras que Akatsuki pro su parte también tiene la vista fija en los hebi...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

**Destino ****/ Reyes de la nada**

Durante el escrito encontraran dentro de paréntesis y en negritas traducciones de los ataques que realizan ciertos personajes.

Kion- Maldita sea, como pudo ser esto posible

La ya no tan misteriosa sombra estaba en un gran cuarto de color negro, abatido en el suelo apenas si podía moverse

Niña- Jeje, si que te vez mal Kion, jeje

Kion- ¡Como te puedes reír de nuestra derrota! (la ira lo reincorporo haciéndolo sacar su espada) ¡Estoy harto de ti Ary! ¡MUERE!

Ary- ¡DETENTE!

El filo se detuvo justo enfrente de la pequeña, pero no era Ary esta estaba atrás de Kion

Kion- No… esto no es cierto (ahora el temor era lo que lo consumía) Dime que no lo hiciste… dime que esto es una broma… dime que no liberaste tu verdadero poder

Ary- Tuve que, si no ese muchacho zorro me hubiera matado

Kion- Entonces… esta niña (el miedo no le dejaba mover la espada de la niña)

/ZASH/

?- No se les atreva tocar a la princesa

Una extraña figura había quitado el sable de la niña con un golpe y ahora estaba frente a ella

Ary- ¿Quien eres tu? ¿De donde saliste?

?- Yo no soy mas que un humilde sirviente de la princesa Anyk; Jester, el arlequín (haciéndoles una reverencia) y por ende también sirvo al rey (viendo a Kion) y a la reina (a Ary)

Kion- En ese caso, también tendré que eliminarte (sacando un orbe para insertarlo en la espada)

Jester- No lo creo (alzo su mano y así logro apoderarse del orbe y todos los demás que poseía el alvino) estoy de su lado, pero si se atreven a hacerle algo a la princesa, no dudare en acabarlos; la princesa conoce todos sus planes e ideales ya que estuvo compartiendo el cuerpo de la reina todo este tiempo… por ende ahora que fue liberada esta dispuesta ayudarlos con esto

Ary- Como podemos creerte a ti o ella

Kion- Nada de esto me agrada, sabiendo que cualquiera de los 2 podría matarnos

Jester- Créanme a mi por ser su sirviente, créanle a ella por ser su hija (en eso la pequeña salio detrás del arlequín y se abrazo de las piernas de la reina) al fin y al cabo la combinación de sus fuerzas la creo a ella, no es así?

Ary- Ki… eso es cierto, no estoy segura… además mírala

Kion- Grrrrrrrr… no te dejes llevar por tus emociones

Jester- Les daré una muestra de mi lealtad, rey, reina, descansen que yo matare a Roronoa Zoro

-FIN DEL SUEÑO?-

Zoro- ¡AAAAAAAH!

El espadachín verde se despertó a mitad de la noche, algo había perturbado su sueño abruptamente, realmente ya no recordaba y ni le importaba… así que solo volvió a dormir

Al día siguiente ambos espadachines ya saldrían del hospital de Konoha, en el cual habían pasado toda una semana de recuperación, mucho menos tiempo que los demás ninjas que este día les darían una despedida antes de seguir su viaje

Tashigi- ¿Crees que todo esto ya haya acabado? (empacando)

Zoro- Eso creo, en esa ultima pelea pude sentir prácticamente como desaparecían, además estaba ese guardián, Kael, el también hizo lo suyo

Tashigi- Tienes razón… dime Zoro (cambiando el tono de voz) antes de que la pelea acabara, antes de que me dejaras yo bueno (sonrojándose al pensar en esas ultimas que le había dicho)

Zoro- Que… que sucedió (recordando lo que el había dicho, capturándolo el nerviosismo)

Ambos habían oído lo que el otro había dicho "Todo este tiempo con tigo, ha sido único… creo… creo que te amo" y "yo también he sentido algo muy profundo por ti desde hace tiempo… algo que no había sentido hace mucho… amor", pero no estaban muy seguros si el otro había escuchado lo suyo

/Pfffff/

Kakashi- ¿Interrumpo? (apareciendo de una nube de humo)

Zoro y Tashigi- No para nada… como crees (igual de nerviosos)

Kakashi- Bueno solo venia a dejarles algo (entregándoles una caja) un sujeto de capucha roja me lo dio en la entrada, es para ustedes, creo que tenia algo de prisa por eso no vino a dárselos… bueno los veremos en la puerta de la ciudad para despedirnos, nos vemos /Pffffff/

Tashigi- Es de Kael

_Antes de traerlos al hospital __después de la batalla, tome su orbe, este había sido alterado por esos 2 para que fueran a donde ellos quisieran, con este nuevo orbe regresaran a su mundo, una vez ahí destrúyanlo… Kael_

Tashigi- Zoro… (Llena de felicidad por la carta)

Zoro- Vamos a casa

En la puerta de la aldea se encontraban la mayoría de los ninjas que se habían involucrado en esto

Shikamaru- Que problemático, si estos sujetos nos sacaron esas cosas del cuerpo pero es tan necesario hacer todo esto, ni siquiera los conocí

Ino- Eres un mal agradecido, que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran salvado

Shikamaru- No es para tanto, además uno de ellos me voló el trasero, mendosuke

Choji- Ese fue Kakashi-sensei, no te quejes tanto Shika, jeje

Sakura- Ya se encuentran mejor, los 2, Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi- Si, ya no te preocupes tanto por ellos, pronto se aparecerán, me parece que todavía tienen "cosas" que hacer

Sakura- ¡HEY! No diga eso de ellos, no son degenerados como usted

Sai- Pero me parece que es algo común entre la gente, no es así (hablando con la tranquilidad de siempre)

Kiba- Entonces Hinata, todo lo que dicen de ti y el cara de zorro es cierto

Hinta- Kiba-kun, que estas diciendo

Shino- No seas así, Kiba; mucho ya saben que Hinata ya se confeso ante Naruto, pero no hay que meternos con ellos

Hinata- En serio ¿tanta gente? (jugando con sus dedos)

Kiba- Lo único que no entiendo es donde esta ese baka

Naruto- ¡Corran por su vida, AAAAAAH!

Sakura- Como es que este idiota lo volvió a hacer

De alguna extraña manera el rubio logro hacer que una manada de toros lo estuviera persiguiendo, pero lo mas estupido es que iba directo hacia sus compañeros /TZZZZZZ/ Una espada se clavo frente a los toros deteniéndolos totalmente

Zoro- Esto solo se lo hubiera creído a Luffy

Naruto- Jeje, gracia por eso, dattebayo

Tashigi- Bueno, muchachos, Kakashi, esto es la despedida, ojala pudiéramos quedarnos mas tiempo pero parece que nuestro viaje a terminada, volveremos a casa

Zoro- Por lo visto no nos volveremos a ver, así que gracias por todo lo que nos ayudaron y sentimos haberlos metido en esto

Todos los presentes se despidieron, por fin esto acabaría, el pirata y la marine, tomaron el orbe agarrándose de las manos, activando su efecto

Zoro- Naruto, eres un tipo único, sigue así, vuélvete fuerte y cumple tus promesas y sueños (mirándolo a la cara)

Tashigi- Hinata, me alegre que hayas podido abrirte y mas que nada que fueras correspondida (la ojiblanca en ese momento estaba sujeta de su rubio)

Hinata- Gracias a ti también, y por lo visto también fuiste correspondida

Con esto los espadachines se sonrojaron mas de lo que lo habían hecho antes, haciendo que los ninjas se rieran un poco… la luz estaba en su apogeo, y antes de partir

Zoro-Gracias…

Tashigi- Kael… (Desapareciendo)

Kael (lejos de ahí)- ¡Achu!... De nada

Pronto una explosión se genero de la nada en medio de un camino, en ese momento olvidado.

Zoro- ¿Regresamos?

Tashigi- No estoy segura… estamos en medio de la nada

Era una camino verde, a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña ciudad y mas allá el mar

Zoro- Al menos es un indicio /pas/ ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Maldito pájaro!

Tashigi- Es un periódico (desenvolviéndolo pronto) Mira "La Gran Línea" y la fecha, son solo unos días después de cuando nos fuimos (en eso algo adjunto cayo del periodico)

Zoro- Mi recompensa, y la de los demás Muwigara

Zoro y Tashigi- ¡Volvimos! (se abrazaron, nadie los veía y realmente no les importaba eso y estuvieron así por un buen tiempo)

Luego de esto, los 2 comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad, pero no había prisa, porque aun de vuelta en la Gran Línea aun había muchos problemas como es que Zoro se reencontraría con los Muwigara, que excusa daría Tashigi para explicar su desaparición, ni siquiera habían destruido el orbe talvez lo conservarían como recuerdo, pero mas que nada que pasaría con lo que había surgido entre los 2

Tashigi- Y ahora que haremos? (se habían detenido por un momento)

Zoro- Tu no tendrás tantos problemas, solo de vez ir a cualquier base de la marina y pronto irán por ti

Tashigi- Lo se, pero que hay de ti?

Zoro- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, conseguiré un bote e iré a buscar a mis compañeros

Tashigi- Estas loco, navegar solo y sin un log pose en la Gran Línea, no voy a dejarte

Zoro- Entonces esto aun no acaba ("esto" parecía agarrar tantas formas) porque no vienes con migo, una vez que encontremos a los Muwigara podremos dejarte en alguna base de la marina

Tashigi- No, yo nunca podría resistir estar con piratas

Zoro- Pero estuviste con migo todo este tiempo

Tashigi- Si pero… fue diferente… solo no quiero que nada malo te suceda

Zoro- Yo también… tampoco quiero que nada te suceda (los 2 se veían fijamente cara a cara) por eso quiero que vayas a la marina, ya viste todo lo que nos paso…

Tashigi- Exacto, nos sucedió a los 2… imagina como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiéramos estado solos (sujeto la mano del peliverde)

Zoro- Tashigi…

Tashigi- Zoro, yo… yo quiero… decirte algo, yo… (Un beso del peliverde la callo)

Zoro- Yo también quería decirte algo que he tenido dentro de mi desde hace mucho… pero me faltaban las palabras, ojala haya servido (ahora la que dio el primer paso fue la peliazul)

?- Que romántico

Un extraño perturbo a la pareja, un sujeto muy raro con una vestimenta de cuerpo completo, hecho de muchos pedazos de tela cosidos entre si y algunos cascabeles, unos pies y dedos puntiagudos gracias al disfraz; también estaba cubierta por su atuendo sus ojos nos se veían solo había una sombra y dos luces blancas, talvez eso era el reflejo de sus ojos, con largo cabello muy maltratado y gris; pero lo mas relevante era que en el pecho tenia grabado el símbolo de los Guardianes

Zoro- ¿Quien eres tu?

?- Llámenme Jester (el espadachín sudo frió) pero basta de formalidades, he venido a terminar con el trabajo que el rey Kion y la reina Ary no pudieron cumplir

Tashigi- ¡QUE!

Zoro- Entonces, esos malditos no han muerto

Yubashiri y Shigure dieron un corte horizontal al heraldo, pero este no tubo problemas para esquivar, dio un paso atrás en el momento correcto solo recibiendo 2 leves cortes

Jester- Nada que algo de hilo no arregle

Zoro- Para cuando acabe con tigo no vas a ser mas que hilos

Los 2 ya habían desenvainado y tomando posees de batalla

Jester- Jeje, ¿En serio?

El bizarro personaje salto al aire donde tomo una forma de esfera, pero tras haber contorsionado su cuerpo en formas imposibles, pronto picoso salieron de su superficie, y al ir cayendo estas fueron disparados en todas direcciones, por suerte los espadachines las evitaron

Tashigi- Zoro mira (el suelo donde había caído esta muerto, envenenado)

Zoro- ¿De donde salio este bufón? (Corrió hacia el contrayendo sus espadas y) **Tora Gari **(**Tiger Hunting**) /Tash/

Jester- Yo me hago la misma pregunta con tigo

Deteniendo los 3 filos solo con su brazo, mientras con su otra mano esta formaba un pico, el peliverde salto al momento adecuado, y aprovechando esta apertura la de cabellos azules trato un golpe por debajo, pero de nuevo el Jester se escapo

Tashigi- Es muy hábil

Zoro- Si, su apariencia es solo una fachada

Jester- Es hora de llevar esto al siguiente nivel (metió su mano por una de las cortadas buscando algo dentro de su cuerpo… un orbe) prepárense

Tashigi- ¡Oh, no! Cuidado usara una técnica de alguien que conocimos en este tiempo

Zoro- ¡QUE! ¿Pero como?

Jester- No se distraigan (un agujero se le hizo en la otra mano y ahí inserto la esfera, comenzando a electrizar su cuerpo) **Raitei tekken **(**Lightning Emperor's Fist**)

El caza piratas, apenas reacciono y bloqueó el ataque con sus espadas pero solo fue peor la corriente atravesó todo su cuerpo para eventualmente mandarlo a volar

Tashigi- Ya veras **Horinuku Sankai** (**Mountain Drill)**

Dando una estocada esta genero que el viento girar y tratar de perforar a su adversario pero fue inútil, el bufón esquivo en el momento correcto saco otro orbe y se lo coloco, inflando así su pecho exageradamente

Jester- **Kaenkou** (**Flame Perfume**)

Tashigi- /Coug/ ¡AAAH!

La marine no pudo evitar respirar algo de ese veneno haciendo que fuego saliera de su boca

Zoro- Sal de ahí (rápido saco a la chica del área afectada, evitándole mas problemas) Esto es suficiente **¡****Hyaku-Hatchi Pondo Hou! **(**108 pound cannon**)

La ráfaga de energía sacudió y destruyo todo a su paso, pero antes de poder lo notarlo el sujeto de trapo ya estaba frente a el, lanzo un golpe a puño limpio el cual Kitetsu detuvo con algo de esfuerzo… pero pronto el espadachín se dio cuenta que un nuevo orbe estaba en ese puño

Jester- **Espada Decafuerte… ¡Explosion! **

De nueva cuenta Zoro fue lanzado a los aires… pronto se recupero de la caída solo para ver una escena desventajante, el enemigo se había atado a Tashigi con sus hilos, a sus manos, espalda, pies y cuello, pudiendo controlara como títere por su fuerza superior, en ese momento la marine tenia el filo de su espada solo a centímetros de su cuello

Zoro- ¡Suéltala!

Jester- Te importa mucho verdad, jeje… entonces guarda tus espadas y tiralas

Zoro- ¡Que!

Jester- O talvez quieras que le haga matarse… créeme no eres mas rápido que yo

Pronto las 3 espadas estaban en sus fundas y en el suelo

Zoro- Ahora déjala

Jester- Si como no

Shigure tomo vuelo, Zoro corrió hacia ella aunque parecía imposible detenerle y el Jester solo veía con gozo esta desesperación

?- Patético

Una enorme fuerza atravesó a Zoro y a Tashigi sin dañarlos pero el arlequín recibió el brutal impacto, desatándolo de la chica mandándolo varios metros atrás

?- Dime Roronoa Zoro, porque dudaste de tus habilidades, pudiste haberla salvado sin necesidad de esto

Tashigi- El es… es (el hecho de casi haber muerto la tenia en pánico, pero esta persona la había llevado a nivel superior)

Zoro- "Hawkeye" Mihawk

Vistiendo su gabardina negra purpúrea, con su sombrero y crucifijo en el cuello, mirando con esos perforantes ojos amarillos de halcón, blandiendo su enorme espada negra

Zoro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hawkeye- Solo cumplo con mis deberes de Guardián

Jester (reincorporándose)- Mis asuntos solo son con Roronoa Zoro (alzo su mano hacia el de la bandana) **Jigen Bakuha** (**Dimensional explosión**)

Una esfera morada encerró al practicante de Santouryu, seguido de un cubo gris, comenzaron girar y… /BROOOOOOM/ el Shichibukai estaba frente al pirata usando su espada como escudo, alrededor todo estaba destruido

Jester- Ante esta intervención lo mejor será reanudar nuestra pelea en otro lugar (lo interesante es que la peliazul actuaba como rehén) Se lo mucho que la quieres Zoro, así que se que vendrás (dio un paso atrás sujetando a la chica desapareciendo con ella)

Zoro- ¡Regresa! Acabare con tigo en este momento (ya había vuelto a sacar sus espadas)

Hawkeye- Ellos ya no están en este mundo

Zoro (sacando el orbe de Kael)- Entonces iré por el /Zash/ (el orbe se partió a la mitad) ¡Que has hecho! (atacando instintivamente al Guardián)

Hawkeye- ¡BASTA! (bloqueó sus espadas con su cuchillo y lo mando al suelo) estas dejando que la ira te controle, si vas de esta forma solo caerás en su juego

Zoro- Y que quieres que haga que me quede sentado como si nada hubiera pasado

Hawkeye- Seria lo mas lógico, ya no están en este mundo no puedo hacer nada

Zoro- Entonces no hubieras destruido el orbe ¡Maldita sea!

Hawkeye- Cálmate no he acabado… te enviare a donde ellos fueron pero antes debes venir con migo (saco su espada, dio un corte en el aire el cual hizo que la realidad se rompiera)

Zoro- ¿A dónde vamos?

Hawkeye- Al _nexo infinito_ al consejo de los Guardianes (y así, tras entrar los 2 a la ruptura, este se volvió a cerrar)

Poco después, los 2 caminaban por un enorme pasillo en quien sabe donde

Zoro- ¿Qué es este lugar?

Hawkeye- Estamos en el nexo infinito el espacio vació que hay entre todos los universos existentes, lo único que existe aquí es el consejo, el único lugar en donde pueden existir personas de todos los mundo (finalmente llegaron a una enorme puerta, que hizo abrir) bienvenido señor Roronoa, es el primer no Guardián en llegar a este lugar

Tras la puerta había una gran cámara redonda, cuyos asientos se perdían en los cielos, había Guardianes de todas partes, formas, complexiones y colores, la mayoría llevaba capuchas blancas, y uno que otro de algún color, lo impresionante es que en el lejano techo y en el piso, estaba el símbolo de los guardianes

Zoro- Es emblema (recordando que Jetser tenia uno)

- Es el símbolo de los guardianes, Zoro, no tienes porque preocuparte (Kael se apareció)

- Todos los llevábamos en alguna parte, unos más escondidos que otros (ahora fue Sieg Hart)

Mostrando que dentro de su chaqueta traía el símbolo, luego Mihawk mostró el suyo en el fondo de su sombrero

Zoro- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quiénes son Ary y Kion? Y es Jester, todo es tan confuso

Kael- Calmado, aquí te daremos todas las respuestas que necesitas (alzo sus brazos y todo los presentes se centraron en esa conversación)

Sieg Hart- Ary y Kion, fueron Guardianes como nosotros, pero sus acciones egoístas y abusos de sus poderes destruyeron sus respectivos mundos, esto en tiempos diferentes

Hawkeye- Ahora que no tenían mundo, no podían morir, así que sus cuerpos y poderes fueron confinados a vagar en el nexo por la eternidad… desgraciadamente eventualmente se encontraron y el choque libero una fuerza mayor a la de ellos liberándolos

Zoro- Y como es que Tashigi y yo terminamos en todo esto

Hawkeye- Debido a que las leyes dimensionales, indican que ninguna persona puede existir en otro mundo que no sea el suyo, ellos comenzaron a experimentar con personas mandándolos a otros mundos

Kael- Lo único que lograron fue matar a inocentes, lo mas que consiguieron eran las formas sombrías, pero aun así no era suficiente, entonces fue cuando te utilizaron, pudiste resistir el viaje sin ningún consecuencia, y posiblemente Tashigi debido a que tu la protegiste

Sieg Hart- Entonces nos conocimos, la primera vez pensé que eras un Guardián perdido, entonces para ayudarte te di ese orbe experimental; viendo que eras diferente a los demás, así comenzaron a copiar poderes, debido a que ustedes lograban adaptarse fácilmente a cada mundo y hasta recibían algunas cualidades

Kael- Cuando llegaron a mi mundo, apenas habíamos notado su presencia, y ya para ese entonces lograron liberar sus cuerpos originales sin problemas, lo cual me alarmo

Zoro- Y si ya habían conseguido lo que querían porque nos siguieron molestando, ¿Cuál era nuestra importancia?

Hawkeye- Porque aparte de ellos, tu y esa chica son los únicos con la capacidad de habitar sin problemas cualquier dimensión, por ende los únicos que pueden derrotarlos, para eso te traje aquí Roronoa, para que nos ayudes a detenerlos

Sieg Hart- No sabemos que es lo que estén planeando, solo estamos seguros que planean venganza contra los Guardianes y contra los demás universos

Zoro- Quieren mi ayuda, pero ni siquiera pude vencer a ese muñeco de trapo, y a las sombras aunque las ataque con mi mejor técnica aun siguen vivos, no me vengan con eso

Kael- Esa es otra razón para la cual te hemos traído, la única forma de volverte mas fuerte es que te conviertas en un Guardián, sin saberlo ya has desarrollado técnicas de un Guardián, si entiendes los poderes que hay detrás de esto, podrás vencerlos y mas

Hawkeye- Desde la vez que nos enfrentamos pude notar tu talento nato, en toda la Gran Línea nunca vi a alguien así… te pedí que me superaras como espadachín, ahora te pido lo mismo como Guardián, porque se que tienes la habilidad para hacerlo

Zoro- Lo haré con una condición (todos los presentes comenzaron a dudar ante esto) prométanme que si me vuelvo Guardián, podré vencer a esas sombras y a ese adefesio de una vez y para siempre para que así no repitan el calvario que nos hicieron pasar… (Pronto todos comprendieron el honor en sus palabras) pero mas que nada, prométanme que ¡SALVARE A MI TASHIGI!

Hawkeye- Lo harás…

Zoro- ¿Entonces por donde empiezo?

Sieg Hart- El entrenamiento por lo general depende del Guardián en turno de cada mundo, pero las circunstancias no nos permiten nada de eso… así que hemos acordado que serás entrenado por todos los Guardianes de los mundos a los que vayas mientras detenemos a Ary, Kion y al tal Jester

Kael- Eso quiere decir que en este momento iras con…

?- Con migo (un encapuchado se apareció frente a ellos 4)

Kael- En este momento el Jester y Tashigi se encuentran en su mundo… iras ahí

Zoro- Andando (viendo al aun encapuchado) Pero antes (desenvainado a Wado dejando su filo enfrente de la cara de Hawkeye) Cuando todo esto termine quiero un segunda y ultima batalla con tigo, por el titulo de mejor espadachín… pero mas que nada, por el titulo de Guardián de nuestro mundo

Hawkeye- No podía esperar menos de ti, y eso que pensé que yo seria el que te pediría que fueras Guardián, parece que este es tu destino

Zoro- Es el destino del espadachín

FIN DEL CAPITULO… Y DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA

Notas: En efecto con este 10º capitulo, acaba la primera etapa de la historia, y tomare un pequeño descanso para poder seguir con mis otros fics, pero mas que nada para planear la segundo temporada, ya que son tantos los animes que tengo en mente que quiero estar seguro de cómo será, con esto ultimo **les doy a ustedes la posibilidad de elegir algunos de los animes de la segunda parte**, así que en este tiempo que paro la serie pongan todas sus ideas y elegiré las mejores para hacer los siguientes capítulos (ya veré en que me baso para decidir). En la siguiente parte, ahora los objetivos han cambiado, veremos nuevos amigos y enemigos del anime, así como que pasara con Zoro y Tashigi ahora que se han abierto el uno con el otro.

Con esto me despido por un tiempo indefinido, pueden ver mi **profile **en donde eventualmente anunciare el inicio de la segunda temporada en la sección de **spoilers**. Dejen sus **reviews** acerca del capitulo y si es posible de esta primera parte, así como sus propuestas, y NOS VEMOS!!!

**Hime-klaus: **Se veía que no estabas inspirada (ironía), en fin; sin duda el capitulo pasado estuvo lleno de acción, sobre todo esa pelea se la debo mucho a mi amigo, kakashi; que bien que te pudiste cambiar un poco tu visión con respecto a las ninjas; gracias por lo de que hago con esta pareja de espadachines, cierto, en la serie original es muy difícil a veces mostrar el amor, pero a ver que nos dirá el tiempo. Bueno me despido, pero se que te veré pronto


	11. AVISO

Como empezar esto… ha pasado una semana desde que di esa noticia, una semana desde que dije que parte de mi mundo se había derrumbado, y como he estado?... aun confundido, aun muchas preguntas, aun muchas dudas sobre mi propio ser, pero mas que nada con un vació allá adentro.

No puedo vivir así, no con esa molestia, privándome de aquello que en verdad me hacia y me hace feliz, no quiero seguir así, y no lo haré, afrontare mis miedos, afrontare a mis padres, a mi propio ser para defender en lo que creo esta bien, y eso es lo único que ha de importar.

Quiero volver a las convenciones, quiero volver con mis amigos, quiero volver a hacer cosplay, y quiero volver a escribir; un hace su camino, uno es el único juez que importa en las decisiones que se tomen, y estoy completamente seguro de todo esto, lo haré, por mi, por mis amigos, mis nakamas, por ustedes, a todos gracias por avivar la flama de mis cenizas, a todos gracias por darme el aire para revivir.

Lo único que pido es me disculpen por esto, por decir que he muerto y ahora querer volver, puede que algunos se molesten con este berrinche que hice (ya algunos lo hicieron… bueno en broma, pero me dolió mucho que pudiera ser cierto) pero si regreso es por ustedes, porque aun hay muchas cosas incompletas y como dicen es un insulto dejar a los lectores en medio de algo.

En orden pido disculpas a

**Natsuhiko Daisuke**

**spider-boy**

**Kaizoku ou16**

**WeRa**

**Namiop**

**Say**

**Shichiko**

**OnePieceLover**

**Adriana.a.n**

**Gabe Logan**

**Áziitha kiro**

**Eagle.D.ClawXXX**

**Kaiserofdarkness**

**Strife-soul**

**Tsubasa Schumm**

**maytelife14**

**Jade**

A todos ellos por darse tiempo para escuchar y contestarme algo acerca de mi situación, por darme aires, por ser tan buenos nakamas, les juro que aquí estaré que no me rendiré nunca, que les daré todo lo mejor de mi en mis escritos (aunque me tarde un poquito), que no dejare que esto vuelva a suceder en pocas palabras

**YO SOY EL MARAVILLANTE**

**Y HE REVIVIDO!!!**


	12. TRAILER 2a TEMPORADA

**La espera ha sido mucha…**

**Es tiempo de volver a buscar tu destino…**

**Los enigmas…**

-Yo no soy mas que un humilde sirviente de la princesa Anyk; Jester, el arlequín- una figura como un horrible muñeco de trapo, hizo reverencia ante los caóticos Ary y Kion -y por ende también sirvo al rey y a la reina- viéndolos respectivamente con un tono de malicia

**Los miedos...**

-Se lo mucho que la quieres Zoro- el arlequín lo chantajeaba, viéndose impotente de ayudar a su querida -así que se que vendrás- dando un paso atrás con Tashigi desaparecieron en la nada, dejando al espadachín solo en su incertidumbre

**Los sueños…**

-Prométanme que si me vuelvo Guardián, podré vencer a esas sombras y a ese adefesio de una vez- El peliverde mostraba su postura ante todos los Guardianes presentes en el consejo -pero mas que nada, prométanme que ¡SALVARE A MI TASHIGI!-

**Todo esto y mas llegan a su conclusión en la segunda temporada de**

"**EL DESTINO DEL ESPADACHÍN"**

**Viejos enemigos vienen a cumplir su misión, cueste lo que cueste…**

-Si pudiera corregir algo de mi pasado, seria no haberte destruido cuando era tan facil- Ary veía con toda su furia a Tashigi –Corregiré pasado, presente y futuro- los 3 orbes de su bastón se coloraron de forma diferente, respondiendo a las 3 ultimas palabras –tiempo crúzate y destruye…-

-He destruido mundos por nada, crees que me vas a detener, tu solo- Viendo desde el cielo a Roronoa, el alvino Kion, formo una circulo con su espada, creando así una esfera púrpura –DESINTEGRATE- La esfera avanzaba absorbiendo todo a su paso creciendo mas y mas…

**Viejos amigos se reúnen para la batalla decisiva…**

-**Million Suns- **Un colosal destello de luz abatió a las sombrías entidades, al cegarlas por completo; tras el haz de luz, surgió… -Espero aun recuerdes tu promesa Zoro, vamos a terminar nuestra batalla después de esto- el Rave Master, Haru Glory, portando la espada Decafuerte

-Muy bien, muchachos, es hora de regresar el favor, a nuestros amigos, dattebayo- De las fauces del bosque surgieron varios ninjas de la aldea de Konoha, todos alentados por la voz de Uzumaki Naruto –Mostremos de que estamos hechos- de esta manera todos comenzaron a hacer los sellos y demás técnicas para un ataque combinado como nunca

-Como nos pudiste dejar fuera de esto Zoro… no te lo voy a perdonar, shishi, pero si necesitas ayuda, sabes que puedes contar con tus nakamas- Un característico muchacho de sombrero de paja, le gritaba a su compañero de tripulación, mientras se flexionaba un poco -**Gear… ¡SECOND!, **Vamos a patearles el trasero-

**Nuevos aliados llegan a ayudar…**

**?**

-Parece que eres el que esta causando tantos destrozos… no lo puedo permitir y menos en este momento- Un misterioso sujeto de vestimentas negras y una voz de ultratumba observaba a Zoro, la oscuridad era tanta que su cara era imposible de identificar. –Creo que te estas equivocando, tu eres la causa de todo el problema- mas palabras no resolverían nada, sus espadas comenzarían la batalla

**Mas Guardianes, mas espadachines…**

**?**

-Quieres tener un duelo de espadas con migo… jeje, primero véncelo a el- el Guardián pelirrojo le mostraba al espadachín destinado su próximo rival. –No me tome el pelo, es solo un muchacho- Ciertamente el joven no parecía ser gran competencia, sobre todo porque se veía jugando con un extraño juguete, una bola atada una especie de martillo, con el cual no era muy bueno que digamos. –Ese muchacho salvo este mundo- con solo decir eso Zoro se quedo boquiabierto

**Luchas apolíticas por la existencia de todo y todos…**

-Conocerán el final, se arrepentirán de haberse interpuesto en el camino de la unidad, mwahahahaha- El Jester desgarraba su pecho para mostrarles su macabro contenido, un poderosa energía comenzó a presentirse -Desaparezcan a la nada-

**Emoción, pasión, amor…**

-Zoro-. –Tashigi- Ambos caían a quien sabe donde pero el hecho de poder estar con el otro, de estar tomados de las manos los hacia recuperar su valor. –Contigo a mi lado-. –No tender de que preocuparme- complementando sus palabras. –Porque en ti he encontrado eso-. -aquello que no me hará separarme, pase lo que pase-

**Sin olvidar el humor…**

-… Como que pequeño para no poder subirse a los juegos de las ferias- gritaba un desenfrenado muchacho frente a los espadachines mientras ellos y otros lo miraban con una gota de sudor en las nucas

**Todo esto, es la hora decisiva…**

-Vamos Zoro- se decía a si mismo el peliverde –Esto es todo lo que tienes… vamos puedes hacerlo mejor- Una poderosa esfera creada con su propia energía lo cubría, con estas palabras la esfera se hacia mas y mas fuerte, el suelo a su alrededor comenzaba a figurarse -¡DEMUESTRALO!-

-Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro- abatido enfrente de lo que podía ser su ultima pelea –Espadachín, pirata, guardián… enamorado- sujetando a Tashigi con uno de sus brazos –Solo estoy haciendo mi destino- y con el otro alzaba un orbe en sus manos –Para que todos tengan uno el cual… ¡VIVIR!-

-Yo se cual es mi destino… conoces el tuyo?-

**Segunda temporada…**

Notas: Pues bueno primero quiero pedir una disculpa o mas bien muchas disculpas por prácticamente abandonar el fic, se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y pues solo espero que quienes aun quieran leerlo lo disfruten al máximo, porque la temporada venidera estará muy cargada de emoción… quisiera decirles cuando publicare el primer capitulo, pero no estoy muy seguro, disculpas otra vez…

También quiero disculparme por mi conducta extraña de que no volvería a escribir ni nada de eso, lo he dicho muchas veces y lo reafirmo estoy aquí de vuelta para dar lo mejor de mi, y a completar mis trabajos por todos los que me han seguido de mucho o poco tiempo.

Pues formalmente contestare a los reviews en el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada (que publicare en este mismo fic, es que luego preguntan que si hago uno nuevo), nos estamos viendo y pues hasta entonces

Agradezco sobre todo por su apoyo, reviews y/o amistad a:

**Hime-klaus "la princesa"**

**Shichiko**

**Willyamsosorio**

**Kakushi MIko**

**Suhijo**

**sceptileex1**

**Straw Hat Melody**

**XguillermoX**


	13. Capitulo 201

La vida parece ser algo tan simple y a la vez tan complejo, pero quien no nos dice que existe mas de esta vida, y lo hay, tantos mundos en un solo lugar pero por lo mismo su coexistencia es imposible, por eso para evitar un cataclismo peor al Big Bang, cada dimensión fue separada por el _Nexo Infinito_, el material inexistente que separa y a la vez une a todas las existencia, por lo mismo para mantener este equilibrio y el de cada mundo fueron creados los Guardianes, elegidos de cada mundo para preservar la estabilidad de la totalidad de la existencia.

Esta es la historia de uno de esos Guardianes, una leyenda, un sujeto que solo seguía el camino de su vida sin saber lo que lo esperaba, una persona que solo forjaba su destino…

**EL DESTINO DEL ESPADACHIN**

**Capitulo 1 – Relatos de espadas**

Una crucial batalla había terminado en derrota para los exiliados y antes Guardianes, Ary y Kion. Ahora una vez de vuelta en su palacio en medio del desconocido Nexo Infinito, recibían de la aparición de una pequeña niña llamada Anyk, quien aparentemente era su hija, proclamada princesa por el misterioso Jester, un ser hecho de trapos, amorfo, el cual ahora se ponía al servicio de ellos.

Todo esto solo llenaba de miedo, duda y angustia a los en ese entonces no tan maquiavélicos Ary y Kion, en una muestra de lealtad, el arlequín de trapos ofreció eliminar a su principal enemigo, Roronoa Zoro, el espadachín que había roto las leyes del espacio y tiempo, amenaza de sus planes.

Incrédulo de su promesa y aun con muchas dudas de el susodicho sirviente, Kion buscaba en desesperación algo en uno de los cuartos del palacio.

RECUERDO: El susodicho era un tipo enorme, mas de 2 metros y prominentemente fuerte, usando un conjunto negro de botas, pantalones, camiseta y gabardina hasta los talones con el símbolo de los guardianes en la espalda de la gabardina; sin vello en la cara, cejas delgadas y corto cabello blanco todo hacia atrás, siempre serio y hasta malhumorado pondría decirse.

-Tu búsqueda, hace ruido en cualquier parte, podría ayudarte- La parte femenina hacia su aparición, Ary lo miraba desde la puerta del cuarto con algo de desesperación

RECUERDO: De apariencia joven, bajita, de buen cuerpo (ya saben a lo que me refiero) vestía unas pequeñas botas blanca, una falda púrpura que se partía en forma de V debajo de la entrepierna, con un corsé igualmente púrpura que dejaba ver su ombligo, usando guantes blancos y una tiara plateada en su alborotado cabello negro atado en 2 grandes coletas, de grandes ojos también oscuros; ella tenia el símbolo tatuado en el hombro izquierdo. Por lo general ella es la alegre y relajada

-Orbes…- Contesto el alvino sin voltear –Ese infeliz, no se llevo todos los que tenia, pero aun así, debo estar preparado para lo que pueda suceder-

-Aun no te recuperas, no te exaltes tanto, puede ser una oportunidad tener a Jester de nuestro lado- Hubo un incomodo silencio por el comentario de la morena. –Estas loca, no recuerdas lo que paso, lo que hemos liberado, esos 2 podrían ser mas fuertes que nosotros y matarnos en cualquier momento- Con una mirada fulminante al voltear su cabeza Kion le hacia saber lo serio que estaba hablando

-Pues no veo nuestra situación muy favorecedora como para tener mas enemigos, el espadachín casi nos destruye, además de que Kael ya esta al tanto de nuestra existencia… ya no tenemos el elemento sorpresa contra los Guardianes- La chica dejaba aun lado su tranquilidad para ponerse al nivel de su compañero

-Por eso mismo me preparo ir a buscar un poco mas de…- finalmente había dado con uno de los orbes –Poder- con una mirada codiciosa observaba el orbe que contenía alguno de los poderes pasados, solo haciendo que Ary volviera a su actitud pasiva, en cuanto Kion lo noto cambio de tema –¿y el engendro?- refiriéndose a la pequeña niña

-No tienes que llamarla…-. -¡No es nuestra hija! No es tu hija, no te encariñes con esa cosa, si estamos aquí los 2 son por nuestros motivos personales y nada mas- Sencillamente el alvino no tenia tacto al hablar

Antes de que se suscitara algo mas, un enorme orbe se manifestó en medio de ellos, la imagen, por así decirlo, del Jester apareció. –Saludos majestad, mi señora, espero no interrumpir- decía con su bizarra voz

-No nada, mataste al espadachín como prometiste- mirando con desprecio a su subordinado. –Siento informar que mi mensaje es para decirles que algo se interpuso en mi camino-. –Inútil- musito Kion.

–Lo siento pero creí que el eliminar al Guardián Dracule Mihawk aparte del espadachín solo traería mas problemas con ellos- Los ex miembros de dicha agrupación quedaron sorprendidos no solo por la mención de Hawkeye, sino también por lo que menciono el heraldo, decir con tanta tranquilidad que derrotaría a tan poderoso espadachín

-Para compensar, pude capturar a la chica- Mostrando que atrás de el, en el orbe se veía a Tashigi atrapada en lo que parecía un orbe gigantesco. –Ella no nos sirve de nada, elimínala-. –No- Ary lo detuvo -Ella posee habilidades similares al espadachín, también puede existir en los diversos mundos, además si la tenemos a ella, tendremos a Roronoa-

Kion medito un poco lo que decía su compañera, parecía tener coherencia –Dejala viva por ahora; algo mas, donde demonios estas, aun sigues en la dimensión de Hawkeye-. –Jaja, eso seria muy tonto de mi parte, me transporte a otro lugar, también para arreglar mi error… Rey, lo necesito aquí-

-Para que me quieres a mi, pensé que te podías valer por ti mismo- Sospechando de la proposición. –Sencillo, para iniciar _El Proyecto Pandora_- con esta palabra el tipo reacciono fuertemente en su interior pero no dejo que su cuerpo lo mostrara

-¿El que?- la chica en púrpura, desconocía totalmente esto. –Iré para allá de inmediato, ¿Dónde estas?- ignorando totalmente a ella prosiguió con la conversación. –Tome este orbe y lo transportara justo a donde estoy- Con esta ultima frase el gran orbe se redujo a la palma de Kion, el cual inmediatamente tomo camino fuera de la habitación

-De que esta hablando, que vas a hacer- mostrándose inquieta por lo rápido que se habían tornado las cosas. –Deja de preocuparte por mi, no somos mas que simples individuos unidos por una meta en común, sin afecto, sin emociones, sin importancia, eso quedo establecido desde el comienzo- con estas árticas palabras el sujeto se fue por el pasillo

-Ki… Kion- aun sabiendo que no le gustaba que pronunciaran su nombre, la de las coletas lo dijo para llamar su atención –Toma- mostrándole un orbe –Puede que lo necesites- arrojándoselo se retiro en dirección opuesta al insensible tipo

Cerca de ahí, a escondidas, alguien los observaba con tristes –Mama… Papa…-

Tras el escape de Jester, Zoro se encontraba en graves problemas, incapaz de poder hacer algo en el momento, pero su preocupación no duro mucho, Hawkeye, Sieg Hart y Kael, junto con los demás Guardianes en el consejo habían informado al espadachín de lo que acontecía en estos momentos a todos los universos, y solo el podría detener todo lo que pudiera suceder.

Ahora estaba en camino de convertirse en un verdadero Guardian, pero antes de eso debía hacer algo aun mas importante, encontrar a la chica que había revivido una sensación en su corazón, a Tashigi.

Antes de partir al próximo universo, Zoro conoció a quien seria su maestro, al menos en esos momentos. De peculiar vestimenta violeta, botas blancas con gris, 2 cinturones en la cintura, largos guantes mas allá de los codos, dejando sus dedos libres, y unas hombreras largas y picudas a los costados y en la espalda, con un poco alborotado cabello rojizo; cargando una larga espada en funda marrón y mango azul celeste

-Mi nombre es Kratos Aurion- saludando al de la bandana tras retirar la capucha –No hay mas tiempo que perder, el tal Jester y Tashigi están en mi mundo, así que vamos tras ellos-

Zoro asintió y solo para tener una ultima impresión de su espalda salieron alas brillosas abriendo paso a su mundo. El entrenamiento del practicante de Santouryu no se hizo esperar, pues esta seria la clave para poder encontrar a la marine de cabello azul.

-Como que no sabes donde esta Tashigi, tu mismo dijiste que estaban en tu mundo- enérgicamente pregunto el espadachín, pues el encontrarla a ella era su prioridad. –En efecto ellos están aquí, alguien no se aparece en una dimensión como si nada, el momento que entraron sentí la perturbación- contestaba con tranquilidad

-Y entonces porque no me dices donde sucedió esa perturbación- aun inconforme de la respuesta. –Aun tienes mucho que aprender… deja te explico un poco, detectar a alguien me resultaría sencillo si la conociera pero en este caso me estas pidiendo que identifique a alguien desconocido de millones de personas y seres en este universo- ahora las cosas parecían aclararse

-Ok… entonces como los encontramos- ya mas sereno, aun así seguía cuestionando –Eso es cosa tuya- a Zoro le pareció un especie de burla –Tu eres el único en esta dimensión que la conoce, y para encontrarla solo necesitas uno de los conocimientos básicos de los Guardianes-

-Comencemos, que hay que hacer- con una mirada de "venga lo que venga". –Crea un orbe- Alzo su mano haciendo que fuerzas comenzaran a concentrarse en su mano hasta que en una pequeña explosión de luz, el orbe en forma física se creo –El orbe es la unión física del espacio y tiempo, un elemento que solo los verdaderos Guardianes pueden desarrollar, por ello este es nuestro símbolo- mostró el dorso de la mano, mostrando en su guante el símbolo de estos

-Entonces solo es acumular "aliento"- tratando de imitar a Kratos pero era mas complicado. –No es solo eso, es lograr un balance, una estabilidad… usa las 2 manos en estos momentos será mas difícil solo con una- viendo como se le complicaba al pirata. –Esta bien-

Aun ya empezado el entrenamiento había algo inconcluso –Y con esto como encontrare a Tashigi- forcejando con el intento de orbe. –Un orbe vacío es inútil en si, pero cuando se le da un contenido en especial obtiene sus propiedades; eso será lo siguiente encerar algo en el orbe… puedes poner desde cosas sencillas como provisiones para un viaje o hasta un portal para sacarte de situaciones complicadas. Si pones dentro de el, algo de la esencia de Tashigi nos servirá para localizarlo-

-En ese caso… lo hare, pronto, ¡AAAH!- concentrándose mas y mas en lo que resultara pero…

/CRACK/

Una explosión se suscitó pero no fue un destello de luz sino mas bien como un polvo grisáceo lo que surgió

-¡Cuidado!- El pelirrojo apunto su orbe a lo que había resultado haciendo que lo absorbiera, para luego destruirlo una vez contenido. -¿Qué fue eso?- Un poco preocupado tomando en cuenta la expresión que hizo Kratos al ver lo sucedido

-Algo que olvide mencionar, cuando uno orbe se crea con un desequilibrio de espacio tiempo, este se quiebra y crea una ruptura en la realidad, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se vuelva… nada- aunque ya tranquilo, el de la faja estaba aun algo perturbado –Como se te pudo olvidar eso- ya hasta una gota de sudor le apareció en la nuca

-En niveles pequeños eso no causa grandes problemas, ya que son fáciles de eliminar; si sientes que no encuentras el equilibrio del orbe, no lo fuerces, detente y vuelve a empezar- una vez concluida la explicación, el peliverde siguió su entrenamiento hasta que sus fuerzas no le daban mas

Unos días pasaron, Zoro aun en angustia parecía tener problemas para formar el orbe, mientras que Kratos hacia lo posible por tratar de detectar a las _sombras _o al Jester en su mundo. Pero fue hasta la noche, tras un décimo intento fallido el caza piratas trato de romper un poco el hielo entre los 2 y a la vez saber un poco mas acerca de este mundo

-Ya he pasado algo de tiempo aquí… pero aun no conozco mucho de este mundo, a todos lados ha habido grandes fuerzas combatiendo por sus propios destinos, que hay de este- Decía mientras aun trataba de formar el vital orbe

-Es cierto no te he contado mucho, ni siquiera de mi…- tomo un respiro, como preparándose para comenzar –Hace muchos años, milenios, el mundo se encontraba en un peligroso apogeo, el excesivo abuso del _mana_ haría que la existencia se destruyera, esto inicio la _Antigua Guerra de Kharlan _la cual finalizo con la separación del mundo en 2, _Tethe'alla y Sylvarant-_

-¿Quiere decir que este mundo esta…?- Zoro interrumpió solo para que lo interrumpieran a el. –No te precipites apenas comienzo, separado el mundo cada mitad debería ganarse su porción de mana para subsistir, pero cuando uno prospera el otro terminaría en pobreza-

-Quien separo al mundo debió ser todo un héroe, y muy poderoso además- el espadachín comenzó a ponerse algo reflexivo –Lo fue, _Mithos Yggdrasil_ pero por desgracia la muerte de su hermana hizo que comenzara a hacer insanidades; como ambos eran _mitad elfos _la gente los veía con odio y desprecio, su hermana le pidió que buscara un mundo sin desigualdad, pero el en cambio malinterpreto en una igualdad a base del genocidio y de acciones en contra de la propia vida-

-Pobre- Fue lo único que pudo decir al notar la mirada melancólica en el pelirrojo. –Y he de confesar que yo no siempre fui tan bueno, yo estuve a su lado en el comienzo y durante sus últimos momentos-. -Qué demonios, entonces tu…- el espadachín se exalto, cambiando drásticamente su actitud

-No te precipites, hice cosas erradas en el pasado, pero en mas de 4000 años nunca olvide mis labores de guardián- Esta revelación solo hizo asombrar mas al pirata. -¡4000 años!-

-Si viví tanto tiempo es porque podía y también porque nunca encontré a alguien que pudiera seguir mi legado de Guardián… hasta hace poco- sonrío al recordar a cierta persona, para luego continuar –Eventualmente ninguno de los 2 mundos estaba conciente del otro, pero mantenían la tradición de ir a buscar el mano para cada uno por medio de los _Elegidos, _aunque todo al final resultaba un trampa elaborada por Mithos- se detuvo y tomo un poco mas de aliento para seguir

-Los elegidos perdían sus sentidos, y rasgos humanos conforme avanzaba su jornada, hasta el punto de tener que entregar su corazón y memorias, aunque esto implicara salvar al mundo, hubo un muchacho que no estaba de acuerdo, _Lloyd Irving_ su mejor amiga _Colette _era la elegida de Sylvarant, ella quería salvar al mundo y el quería eso pero también salvara a ella-. –Vaya, a mi me parece que cualquiera con sentido común no querría perder a un ser querido- igualmente el de la bandana fue abordado por la melancolía, mientras seguía intentando crear un orbe

-Este espíritu llevo a Lloyd a lograr cosas inesperadas para un muchacho como el, ha hacer una aventura solo comparada con la de Mithos. Lloyd viajo a los extremos de Sylvarant y de Tethe'alla para cumplir sus objetivos, al final hizo lo mismo que Mithos, formo un pacto con el _Rey de las Invocaciones_, y así obtener la _Eternal Sword_, para así unir a los 2 mundos en uno solo, tras vencer al propio Mithos y acabar con toda esa pesadilla- Su relato había concluido, pero el espadachín seguía con su racha de dudas. -¿Y tu que tanto hiciste en esta historia?, digo no pudo haber pasado desapercibido como si nada-

-Como te dije cometí muchos errores, ayude a Lloyd tantas veces como lo traicione, pero al final hice lo ultimo que podía, me quede en Derris-Kharlan con todas las Exsphere, pequeñas esferas que aumentan el poder de uno, pero que eran creadas de personas, y lleve ese lugar al espacio donde nadie mas las pudiera utilizar- En eso Zoro se dio cuenta de algo. –Un momento no deberías estar allá entonces-

-En efecto, pero este es un asunto de Guardián que no puedo ignorar; pero por si las dudas estoy generando un campo de distorsión espacial a mi alrededor-. –Ósea que te puedes volver invisible- deduciendo con asertividad

-Además estar en Derris-Kharlan, me facilita mis deberes, muchos Guardianes se aíslan de sus mundos para cuidar de ellos sin intervenir tanto en los mismos mundos, aunque eso ya es de cada quien- Volteando a ver el cielo estrellado de esa noche –Con tantos años de experiencia y además como Guardián debes ser un gran espadachín, porque no entrenamos un poco- tratando de no olvidar su otro destino como espadachín

-Quieres tener un duelo de espadas con migo… jeje, primero véncelo a el, a Lloyd, creo que por aquí tengo un recuerdo- sacando un orbe lo apunto produciendo una especie de película

Se veía a un muchacho de unos 16, 17 años con cabello castaño alzado, vistiendo unos pantalones grises a la cintura con tirantes y una chaqueta roja con guantes del mismo color, portando 2 espadas en ambos lados de la cintura, pero en el recuerdo no estaba practicando o peleando con ellas se veía jugando con un extraño juguete, una bola atada una especie de martillo, con el cual no era muy bueno que digamos.

. –No me tome el pelo- Un tanto incrédulo. –Ese muchacho salvo este mundo- el peliverde reconsideró un poco ya que esta actitud le recordaba a cierto capitán sombrero de paja

Era un momento ameno, los recuerdos, la platica, toda la tranquilidad, aun en momentos de tanta preocupación

/FLASH/

Y sucedió, Zoro había creado un orbe… así sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido

-Zoro- Kratos veía a lo que el entonces discípulo tenia en sus manos. –Lo logre- maravillado de algo que había creado. –Muy bien ahora podemos encontrar a Tashigi, concéntrate en ella, piensa en ella y trata de capturar esa emoción en el orbe-

El caza piratas no dudo ni un segundo en concentrarse, y siguiendo su racha, el orbe brillo nuevamente esta vez con un fulgor azul, como del cabello de la marine

-La estoy viendo… la veo- decía con los ojos cerrados pues la ubicación y la imagen de su amada estaba en su mente. –Quédate así, yo te diré donde es, he iremos de inmediato- sujeto el pelirrojo el orbe junto con el y así captar la imagen

-¿Sabes donde están?- pregunto una vez terminando la visión, pero la expresión del Guardián no era favorecedora. –No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué están ahí?- esto comenzaba a ser preocupante. -¿Dónde están?-

-En Derris-Kharlan- Zoro igualmente se impacto pero no entendía porque la conmoción de Kratos. –Y cual es el problema, teletransportanos ahí o has lo que hagas para ir de aquí allá como si nada, voy a partir en mil pedazos al que rapto a Tashigi- Sujetando los mangos de sus espadas

-No puedo llevarte, para ello tendrías que aprender a dominar tiempo y espacio a un nivel sumamente avanzado y no podemos perder mas tiempo… encerrada en un orbe tan grande no se que podría sucederle- pero esta no era la respuesta que esperaba Zoro. –Entonces que rayos vamos a hacer- sujetándolo por el cuello esperando que asi algo se resolviera

-Por ultima vez… cálmate- librándose de el –Hay otra solución, otra forma de llegar a Derris-Kharlan, pero para eso necesitamos las Eternal Sword, necesitamos encontrar a Lloyd-

Sin mas contratiempos esa misma noche, los 2 partieron en busca de Lloyd, hacia el pueblo de Iselia. Zoro le cuestiono a Kratos porque no hacia lo mismo que hizo el para localizar a Tashigi, el solo contesto que el lazo entre el y Lloyd no era tan fuerte en ese momento por lo que usar un orbe seria inútil.

Iselia era el pueblo natal de Lloyd, pero desde la reunificación del mundo, el había comenzado a buscar las Exsphere que restaban en el mundo, para que nadie mas usar sus poderes otra vez. Aunque ocasionalmente el muchacho regresaba, aunque fuera en secreto a descansar un poco

Al día siguiente ya al medio día, habían arribado, un pequeño pueblo pero agradable.

-Recuerda no voltees a verme o pensaran que estas loco- le decía el de púrpura, tomando en cuenta que nadie lo vería a el. –No te preocupes recuerdo la historia, podré manejarlo… ahora a quien dijiste que buscara- volteando a todos lados como para recordar

-Es una chica rubia, llamada Co…-. -¡AAAH!- una chica con unos libros en manos tropezó en medio del camino. –Es ella- recordando la casual torpeza de Colette, por lo cual Zoro se acerco a ayudarla y aprovechar

Colette era como se había dicho de cabello rubio largo como hasta antes la cintura, en botas blancas, unos pantalones negros y un vestido blanco con los bordes índigo, usando un particular collar con una gema roja. De actitud amigable e inocente

-Gra… gracias- la rubia se levanto con ayuda del peliverde –Oh, no lo había visto por aquí, disculpe, pero quien es usted-. –Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, y estoy buscando a alguien en este pueblo… un tal Lloyd Irving- Colette se impresiono por tal respuesta

-¿De donde es que lo conoce? O ¿para que lo busca?- Dudando un poco de las intenciones del espadachín. –No lo conozco directamente, lo que sucede es que hace mucho conocí a un mercenario, llamado Kratos- la rubia volvió a exaltarse un poco –Lo conocí, pero era una buena persona, extrañamente me dijo la ultima vez que lo vi, que si algún día necesitaba ayuda se la pidiera a este Lloyd-

-_Kratos no era persona muy sociable que recuerde… si este sujeto lo conoció, puede que sea de confianza, además si esta viniendo a pedir ayuda, no puede tener malas intenciones- _La muchacha medito unos momentos mientras, pero por desgracia aun siendo cierto todo esto… -Por desgracia Lloyd no se ha aparecido por aquí desde hace buen tiempo, discúlpeme creo que solo lo hice perder su tiempo- haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Al contrario, ahora es un lugar menos donde buscar- El practicante de Santoryuu volteo levemente viendo como Kratos se masajeaba las sienes, ahora donde buscar

-¡AYUDA!- Un niño llego a la entrada del pueblo totalmente agitado un tanto herido y desesperado

-Genis-. –_Genis- _Dijeron al unísono Colette y Kratos al reconocerlo, la chica fue la primera en acercarse –Genis, que sucede, ¿Dónde está la profesora Raine?- lo tomo en sus brazos para que no cayera. –Esta en problemas, me dijo que fuera por ayuda, no quise pero al sentir la fuerza de esos tipos no me quedo de otra… rápidos tenemos que ayudarla-

-Yo ire con ustedes- Zoro se acerco ya blandiendo a Wado. -¿Quién es usted?-. –Es un amigo de Kratos, no hay porque desconfiar- le dijo con seguridad la rubia. –¿Kratos tenia mas amigos?- Lo bueno era que el pelirrojo no podía hacer nada en ese momento si no le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza al muchacho

Genis, era un mitad elfo, pequeño de estatura de cabello azul grisáceo, vistiendo un traje azul de cuerpo completo, de bordes blancos con algunas espirales en estos

Genis y su hermana Raine, habían salido de Iselia hace unos días para comprar algo cerca de ahí, de regreso ya casi en casa, un grupo de "sombríos" sujetos, según describía el medio elfo, los habían atacado sorpresivamente, ambos trataron de defenderse pero aun con sus habilidades resulto imposible, Genis no le quedo mas que regresar pronto a Iselia

Pronto los 3, y Kratos aun manteniéndose invisible a menos que la situación se tornara complicad, fueron a lugar donde el peli-grisáceo había sido emboscado, en el lugar ahora solo quedaba algo

-El báculo de Raine- Acercándose a tomar la pertenencia de su hermana. –No pudieron ir muy lejos- pronto dedujo el espadachín, pensando que debían a hacer, pero eso pronto no serviría de nada. –_Zoro atrás de ti-_

Kratos le advirtió, haciendo que el de la bandana se volteara con sus tres espadas para recibir el ataque de una hacha, una espada y hasta una patada

-**Tatsumaki (Twister)- **De un giro los hizo volar sin problemas. –Raine- prácticamente lo dijo el medio elfo para si mismo. –Entonces ellos deben ser los captores- pero al voltear a ver a Genis, Colette y sobre todo a Kratos se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en sus caras

-Zelos, Sheena-. -Presea, Regal- Dijeron Colette y Genis respectivamente, en un tono poco alentador.

Zelos un sujeto de cabello rojo de tonalidad rosa, con una banda blanca en su frente, usando un chaleco rosa y pantalones bombachos blancos, el portaba una espada. Sheena una chica de cabello negro, como una kunoichi (Ninja mujer) con una tunica violeta sostenida por una faja rosa con un moño en su espalda; ella tenia a Raine en sus brazos.

Presea, una pequeña niña de cabello rosado, usando un corto vestido negro, botas y guantes blancos además de cargar una hacha tan grande como ella. Regal, un hombre de largo cabello azul, de buena complexión vistiendo una pequeña camisa blanca, pantalones verdes y unos protectores en las piernas evidentemente para pelear, además que en sus brazos usaba unos brazaletes… pero parecían ser esposas quebradas

–¿Un momento los conocen?- el espadachín destinado estaba en un serie problema. –Zoro, hay algo malo, aquí, voy a revelarme antes de que se compliquen las… AAAH!- Algo los detuvo, a el y al peliverde

-**Serpent Seal- **Antes de que se dieran cuenta la kunoicihi había colocado sellos a su alrededor deteniendo a Zoro y a Kratos, aunque esto no lo supiera

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- con temor pregunto Colette. –Mi querida Colette, este sujeto intentaba hacerte un gran daño- Decía el pelirosa con algo de gracia. –Mientes- respondió Zoro

-No sigas este juego, vencimos a tus amigos antes de que pudieran hacerle algo a Raine- decía la Ninja –Ellos son unos de los pocos seguidores de Yggdrasil, trataban de vengarse de nosotros por lo que le sucedió a el-. –No es cierto- el espadachín seguía forcejeando contra la fuerza que lo contenía

-Entonces por eso decía que conocía a Kratos y a Lloyd- Colette comenzaba a hacer conjugaciones de lo sucedido. –En efecto- esta vez fue turno de Regal –Además de eso estaban buscando a Lloyd por la Eternal Sword y así abrirse paso a Derris-Karland, una vez mas-

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, Kratos hizo una pequeña mención a Zoro –Te has dado cuenta-. –Si esos tipos, tienen una presencia diferente, no como las sombras que enfrente pero algo parecido- el de la faja verde lo había deducido. –Si, ninguno de ellos es en verdad quienes dicen… ni siquiera Raine, esto ha sido una trampa-

-No te preocupes Colette, nosotros nos haremos cargo de el- acercándose para darles a la media elfa –Ustedes llévense a Raine, necesita ayudo, déjenos el trabajo sucio- poniéndose en posición de batalla como los demás. –Esta bien… tengan cuidado- Así los 2 que habían acompañado a Zoro ahora se retiraban

-¿Zoro estas listo para liberarte?-. –Si, solo estaba esperando que algo así ocurriera- sonriendo con gusto. –Entendido yo iré tras ellos antes de que esa falsa Raine les haga algo y supongo que me revelare para explicar todo esto-. –Y yo me hare cargo del trabajo sucio… ¡RAAAH!-

Así el sello se rompió por la fuerza de ambos, Kratos se retiro y como si esa fuera la señal, todos iniciaron su ataque contra Zoro. El espadachín enemigo fue el primero en embatir, pero fácilmente fue contenido, en eso con una patada aérea Regal trato de ayudar, aunque siendo eludido en el momento exacto, el peliverde retrocedió, solo para verse envuelto de sellos explosivos, alzándose al aire fue como logro evitarlos, pero ahí el hacha de la pequeña ya lo esperaba, logrando contraatacar en el momento correcto

-Son buenos… pero hay mejores, ya puedes revelarte seas quien seas- y como deseo, en medio de los 4 se materializo el bizarro arlequín. –Jaja, astuto como se ha de esperar, Roronoa Zoro-. -¿Qué rayos no los estas controlando por dentro, como las otras sombras?-

-Siento admitir que los métodos del rey y la reina son algo rústicos, los míos son mas prácticos, veras, estos ni siquiera son los originales, solo son marionetas formadas con sus esencias- Mostrando además como de sus manos y cuerpo se podían notar delgados hilos que finalizaban en uno de los 4 –Entonces ¿Qué les has hecho a los verdaderos?-

-Ellos estarán bien, solo tuvieron una mala experiencia, además si los mato no podría usar a las replicas… ¿Por qué sonríes?- viendo la malicia en Zoro –Porque eso significa que no tengo porque contenerme contra ellos si solo son copias- apretando y mordiendo con fuerza sus espadas

-Por lógica no me dejare vencer tan fácil, además deberías preocuparte por los que acaban de irse, mi otra marioneta, les hará lo mismo que a todos ellos- comenzando a desaparecer para dar continuidad a la batalla –Por si no lo sabes, el guardián de este mundo esta de mi lado-

-Exactamente por eso lo digo, mas que nada el es el que corre peligro- Vio como su adversario sudo frío por estas ultimas palabras –**Unison attack- **Con esta ultima orden todos los guerreros brillaron para dar un devastador ataque combinado

Lejos de ahí, Colette y Genis corrían tanto como podían para asistir a Raine, en eso alguien inesperado se interpuso en su camino

-¡Kratos!- Impactados quedaron los 2 por verlo de nuevo, pensando que jamás volvería. –Genis Colette, han sido engañados, la Raine que tienen ahí es falsa- en eso la nombrada reacciono como para contraatacar por ser descubierta pero…

/SHING/

El espadachín paso rápidamente dio un corte y quedo tras ellos haciendo que la falsa Raine se le nublaran los ojos y comenzara a deshacerse hasta no ser mas que un orbe vacío quebrándose

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- los 2 se veían atónitos, ya no sabían que podía ser real y que no. –Esto es demasiado complicado para explicar en este momento, solo les diré que el espadachín Zoro, no estaba mintiendo y que todos los demás, al igual que Raine eran simples copias-

-No es posible, eran ellos eran, pero… ¡aaagh!- Antes de decir algo mas, el pequeño y la chica cayeron por la falta de conciencia.

-Dejemos a los niños fuera de esto, Kratos- Era Kion, atrás de ellos. –Por mis reportes tu deberías estar mas muerto que vivo, y no lo digo por el incidente, sino por la paliza que te metió Roronoa Zoro- desenvainando la espada

-No vine a bromear en estos momentos, solo estoy de paso, vengo por algo que tienes- También sacando su obtusa espada.

RECUERDO: La espada, de filo negro, tenia en el mango una cadena en el extremo bajo, mientras que en el alto había un orificio redondo en medio del peculiar filo, ancho de un lado la parte baja llegaba a cubrir el mango y del otro apenas si lo alcanzaba, en la punta era lo mismo uno era muy corto y el otro se resaltaba, además de este lado había un hueco en el filo, como para agarrarlo con la mano sin problemas.

-¿Algo que tengo?-. –Ni siquiera sabes que es, y con mayor razón no tengo porque decírtelo… veremos si esos 4000 años te han convertido en un tan legendario Guardián o solo un mediocre que no sabe cuando tirar la toalla-

-Cállate y mas vale que comiences a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso- Las espadas chocaron iniciando una nueva batalla

Kion sin duda se mostraba un tanto maltratado por sus ultimas peleas contra Kael y Zoro, pero esto no lo detendría, la batalla ahora se daba en el cielo, mientras el metal seguía chocando

-**Ligthing Blade- **La punta del arma del guardián choco contra la otra espada justo en el centro, parecía ser un embate parejo, pero en eso el segundo efecto de la técnica se activo, un devastador rayo cayo sobre Kion, sacándolo de equilibrio

-**Sonic Thrust- **aprovechando siguió con un golpe con el cual hizo que el aire lo impactara contra el suelo –Te arrepentirás de haber salido de tu prisión en el nexo, **Judgement- **De los cielos una torrente de luz perforo el suelo mientras unas alas se revelaban en la espalda del pelirrojo

Concluido todo esto bajo a ver el resultado… era imposible, el disparo había fallado un gran circulo de destrucción rodeaba al ex guardián

-Como me encanta esta cosa- sacando un orbe de su espada –**Runesave, **la espada que corta lo incontable-. –Demonios- Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, el alvino ya se había adelantado a esto, coloco un nuevo orbe y… -**Kagemane no Jutsu (****Shadow Imitation Technique****) - **La sombra de Kion se expandió hasta la de Kratos inmovilizándolo por completo

-Eso fue… muy sucio- tratando de safarse pero era inútil era una técnica desconocido e imposible de anular. –Di lo que quieras, ya tenia lo que necesitaba desde el primer golpe, solo jugué un poco con tigo y ahora **Kuusho ****tarappu** **(Space Trap)**-

Una gigantesca esfera morada encerró a Kratos y tras esto el Kagemane no Jutsu se cancelo… pues dentro de esa cosa ya no había forma de salir

-Veamos si tus 4000 años aguantan 4000 veces tu propio peso… pero antes de irme, también necesito algo de estos niños- se acerco a los inconcientes Genis y Colette para tomar algo que ya Kratos no pudo notar, pues estaba totalmente inutilizado al borde de morir

De vuelta a la pelea entre el destinado y las copias, la situación no se veía muy favorecedora para el protagonista, peleando aun a un buen nivel, los otros 4 se le asemejaban, además de estar en coordinación para sus ataques. El metal de las espadas de Zoro volvió a chocar dejándolo libre de todos ellos pero ahora posicionado entre todos ellos.

-No, que no contendrías tu poder, mi querido espadachín- la voz del Jester se juntaba con la de sus subordinados, en una tétrica voz. –No me he puesto mi banda… y de hecho no tengo porque ponérmela, contra una basura cobarde como tu- alardeando aun en su situación

-Como te atreves… ¡aniquílenlo, por su insolencia!- por estar ocultado no se veía como con fuerza alaba todos los cordones que controlaban a los otros iniciando un cuádruple ataque simultaneo

-**Demon Spear- **Zelos arrastro su espada generando una onda de energía en el suelo

-**Power Seal- **Sheena se acercaba a gran velocidad con una carta en su manos la cual parecía estar a punto de estallara

-**Destruction-** Presea tomo el camino aéreo para golpear con todo el peso de su hacha

-**Crecent Moon- **Regal al tomar la distancia mas próxima extendió su pierna hacia el cielo generando en el proceso una luna

/CRRRRRRASSSSSSSSH/

Los golpes acertaron al mismo tiempo sobre una esfera de energía verde, aparentemente al espadachín solo le quedaba defenderse, pero la barrera no resistió tanto y se quebró, revelando el vacío interior

-¿Qué demonios?- Un segundo después de esta equivocación, el arlequín vio al cielo y lo encontró. –Apenas me vieron… supongo que aquí parare- dejo de ascender y vio con fijeza a los 4 que estaban debajo de el –Cayeron en mi trampa-

Tomo sus espadas al revés trazando un corte diagonal, al finalizar, las volteo e hizo otra tajada pero esta vez en la diagonal contraria, para terminar con clavo en el centro de la X que había dibujado sus 3 espadas y así…

-**Ookami Kizu (Wolf's Scar)- **el resultado en el suelo fue un devastador impacto con una marca que parecía ser la mordida de un animal (Kamikizu, todo junto significa "mordía")

De vuelta en el suelo Zoro vio que sus adversarios yacían en el derrotados en el piso, arbustos, hasta la pequeña Presea había quedado atrapada en un árbol. –Ahora sigues tu, sal cobarde- apuntando a Yubashiri hacia al frente, aunque no podía asegurar donde estaba su rival

-YAAAH- justamente del frente alguien salto, las espadas del peliverde contra otras 2 espadas, cuando el golpe termino ambos se separaron, pero no era el Jester quien había respondido… -¿Tu eres… Lloyd Irving?- la situación estaba por complicarse aun mas. -Qué oportuno- susurro en tono irónico el verdadero monstruo de trapo, de forma que solo lo escuchara el de la faja

Tal como lo había visto y descrito, ahí estaba el legendario Lloyd, portando 2 espadas, una ardiente roja, con mango como de florete con un solo filo, y otra fría azul celeste de filo grueso

-Tengo que admitir que tengo fama entre los malvados- tomando una pose de pelea. –Espera un momento, esto es un malentendido, ellos no son tus amigos son copias de ellos- tratando de deshacer el embrollo

-Lloyd no le hagas caso- el Jester obligo a su abatido Zelos a hablar –Este tipo es de los seguidores de Mithos, quiere venganza contra nosotros, tratamos de detenerlo antes de que sus compañeros raptaran a Colette pero llegamos tarde-

-¿Qué hiciste que, maldito?- Reaccionando al oír el paradero aparente de la rubia. –No le creas, que no puedes ver que no es tu amigo-. -¡Silencio!- Lanzando un ataque que el espadachín esquivo sin problemas –Ustedes vayan a buscar a Colette, yo me encargare de este maldito- viendo con odio a Zoro el cual parecía ya no importarle el asunto

Pronto los 4 se retiraron, aunque mas bien volvieron a ser orbes en el cuerpo de Jester, mientras este permanecía como espectador. El espadachín clavo sus espadas en el suelo y comenzó a charlar en un tono mas duro con Lloyd

-Muy bien… si no quieres oír las cosas de las formas sencillas te las voy a tener que decir a golpes- Colocandose la banda en la cabeza –Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, voy a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, así que voy a tener que derrotarte Lloyd Irving, hubiera preferido que no fuera bajo estas condiciones- colocándose a Wado en la boca. –Muéstrame lo que tienes-

**-Taka Nami (Hawk Wave)-**. –**Demon fang- **Ambas ondas de energía chocaron provocando un estruendo sacando a ambos guerreros del humo para cruzar sus espadas.

Las 5 a la vez estrujaban por darle la victoria a sus respectivos maestros, las fuerzas se equiparaban haciendo que los 2 se rechazaran y quedaran a distancia, el castaño tomo la iniciativa y corrió al embate, el metal siguió retumbando hasta que el mismo volvió a contraerse solo para lanzar un furioso ataque

-**Sword Rain- **Rápidos golpes de la punta de las espadas comenzaron, para lo cual el peliverde se defendía de cada uno, hasta que llego su momento. –A ver que te parece esto- tomo en forma inversa las espadas para así acercarse –**Ushi bari (Bull horns)- **dando igualmente golpes rápidos

Viéndose con fuerzas semejantes, ambos concentraron sus energías y así cada uno, incremento en un momento su poder

-AAAAH- Lloyd prácticamente rugía, haciendo temblar el piso

-**Ichi Gorira, Ni Gorira (1 Gorilla, 2 Gorilla)- **La musculatura de sus brazos se acrecentó

-**Beast-**. **–Nigorisake (Twin Gorilla Slash)- **El cruce de estos bestiales ataques literalmente los mando a volar, pero así no se detendrían el de la faja verde reboto pronto en un árbol, mientras que el de rojo con tirantes se apoyo en la pared de una colina para continuar el ataque

Esta vez el choque seria entre la **Hyou Kin Dama (Leopard Golden Ball) **de Zoro y la **Tempest **de Lloyd, ambos ataques los hacían a los 2 girar como trompos con sus espadas prácticamente sacando chispas con cada contacto. Una vez detenidos comenzaría su descenso en el que parecía no haber descanso alguno, Zoro veía una abertura, así que antes de llegar al piso se separo de Lloyd y bajo mas rápido para aventajarlo con el **Tatsumaki.**

El ataque había sido efectivo, el guerrero de espadas gemelas volvió a alzarse por los vientos, ya su descenso parecía una verdadera ave abatida… al menos hasta que comenzó a encenderse

-**Rising Phoenix- **aparentemente había aprovechado la situación y la confianza para hacer un regreso de la altura de dicha legenda, mas el de la bandana no se detendría, pues estaba peleando en serio.

Al momento del impacto lo trato de detener solo para comenzar a incendiarse, pero el también aprovecharía esta cualidad** –Yaki Oni giri (Burning Demon Slash)- **contrarrestando así el ultimo golpe

Ambos se observaban con detenimiento, que mas se podría hacer, esto mismo se preguntaba el Jester con maldad, ¿Cuál seria el siguiente movimiento de cualquiera de los 2?

-Kratos hablaba muy enserio cuando dijo que eres un hábil espadachín, Lloyd- notando la impresión del muchacho por mencionar tal nombre. –¿Como conoces a Kratos?- en una mezcla de emoción y también ira, de ser esto una mentira o peor un burla

-Kratos me trajo a este mundo Lloyd, eso y mucho mas tengo que explicarte, el me trajo para salvar a alguien que me importa mucho… a alguien a quien amo, que me fue arrebatada injustamente y por la cual iré a todo mundo con tal de salvarla- diciendo con sinceridad desde el corazón

-Co… Colette- el castaño con todo esto recordó lo que el había vivido por cierta rubia. –Lloyd todo lo que has hecho es valido porque te preocupas por tus amigos, eso demuestra la persona que eres. Se que no me conoces, pero con lo poco que te he mencionado espero que entiendas que me situación se asemeja mucho a la tuya, y que hare lo que sea para encontrarla a ella, a Tashigi-

-¡LLOYD! No lo escuches- detrás de Zoro, frente a la mirada del llamado, apareció Colette, un tanto herida –Esta mintiendo, para aprovecharse de ti, es lo que ha hecho con todos-

-Como te atreves a hacer eso… ¡AAAAAH!- Energía lo rodeo, sus espadas se encendieron al máximo, salto al cielo con sus espadas levantadas –**Falcon's Crest-**

La energía acumulada chocaría en el suelo destruyendo todo a su paso… en este caso a Zoro

-Parece que la única forma de terminar esto, es de esta forma- colocando sus espadas como en una L inclinada, comenzó a girarlas, mas y mas –**Santouryuu ougi… Sanzen Sekai (3000 Worlds)-**

Un gran momento de silencio existía Zoro ahora estaba detrás de Lloyd y viceversa, miradas tranquilas, firmes, derechos, aunque respirando agitadamente… solo había un vencedor

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS: Pues bueno de esta forma a comenzado la tan esperada segunda temporada, espero la espera… de la cual pido mil y un disculpas a todos, haya valido la pena. Como habrán notado hay ya muchos cambios, decidí dejar de usar el formato de "guión" como yo le digo, para regresar a este estilo, que ya hace mucho que lo había olvidado; igualmente ahora solo hubo un titulo, algo poco relevante, pero en si un cambio. Este anime/videojuego se llama "Tales of Symphonia" uno de los juego mas épicos que he experimentado y espero tengan ustedes la misma oportunidad, así como también de ver su respectivo anime (solo han sido OVAS en realidad, y esta inconcluso); en el próximo capitulo ya daré la reseña de esta historia y obviamente el desenlace de la aventura en este mundo, pero recuerden aun hay mucho lugares a donde ir, muchas cosas que aprender y muchas mas que ya ni quiero revelar nada, nos veremos pronto. Dejen sus **reviews **si pueden, y vamos a responder los pasados

**Shichiko**- Espero pronto te reubiques en la historia, y pues tratare de poner esas notas de recordatorio por si las dudas, y ciertamente ya se había desaparecido la historia, jaja, pero estamos de vuelta

**Helenaa**- No te preocupes por los personajes, ya que siempre están cambiando a excepción de mis OC, pero como dije les pondré unas notas para recordar cosas importantes. Un orbe, es mas que nada una esfera de cristal, es simplemente una estilo rebuscado de decirlo, pero con este episodio ya voy dándole mas explicaciones a esto y en los próximos

**Straw Hat Melody**- Siento el retraso, ya con el trailer, por no decir el que hay con respecto al ultimo capitulo, ojala lo hayas disfrutado mucho e intentare que los capítulos restantes sean lo mejor posibles

**WiiStation3**- Gracias por el apoyo, ya estoy como nuevo gracias a gente como tu, les debo mucho y trato de pagarlo con estos capítulos. Y claro que considerare tu ayuda, siempre es bueno tener amigos para este tipo de situaciones o en los fics

**Hime-klaus**- Que bueno que nos pudimos ver hace unos días, y que puedas leer esto en cuanto puedas, mi querida princesa. Sin duda espero haber cumplido con mi objetivo con este capitulo y pues bueno ya veras los que vienen como el del chico del sombrero de paja, jeje. No te preocupes porque ponerme, con que sea de tu persona es lo mas importante para mi… ve hasta al final hay algo especial

**ArkadiaDelacroix- **Si yo también llegue a pensar que no continuaría, pero ya vez que me equivoque, jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el trailer, estuve muy emocionado al hacerlo, tanto como tu.

**Este capitulo esta dedicado para mi querida princesa, que desde los comienzos de mi cuenta en FanFiction ha estado a mi lado para darme ánimos… gracias **

**Hime-Klaus**


	14. Capitulo 202

Los engranes del destino comienzan a ser movidos. Zoro ha comenzado a buscar a Tashigi mientras inicia su entrenamiento para convertirse en un Guardián, bajo la tutoría de Kratos Aurion; del otro lado Kion, aun bajo su débil condición ha acudido al llamado del Jester, llevado por el mero interés del _Proyecto Pandora, _haciendo con esto que los héroes de este mundo entraran en confusión, finalizando en una climática batalla entre el espadachín verde y el legendario, Lloyd Irving.

**EL DESTINO DEL ESPADACHIN**

**Capitulo 2 – Copias, esencia y espíritu**

_-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-_ La espadachina azul, meditaba en sus pensamientos, su situación… aunque en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer –_Que acaso me han dejado olvidada para que muera así…_-. Podía verse a la desafortunada chica encerrada en ese enorme orbe lleno de un líquido violáceo, el cual le imposibilitaba el movimiento

Un par de horas antes…

El Jester entraba con su rehén, a esta realidad, en unas ruinas abandonadas y olvidadas, pero extrañamente muy coloridas, por donde podían verse las estrellas dibujadas en las paredes, o mas bien era porque estaban en el espacio y las mismas estrellas servían de ornamentos.

-Tuviste suerte, espadachina- le dijo el bizarro personaje, dejándola libre al aventarla al suelo –De no ser por ese entrometido de Hawkeye, ya estarían muertos tu y el espadachín-. –Vete al diablo, ¡AAAH!- cargando contra el encajo su espada justo en el centro del pecho. –Solo están prolongando lo inevitable- le hacia notar mientras retirando la espada sin ningún gesto de dolor, pues al extraerla las hechuras volvieron a coserse.

-No me rendiré- la del cabello azul, forcejeaba para poder quitarle el filo de la mano al arlequín –Toma esto- expandiendo su _aliento_ comenzando así a ganar terreno, pero… -Si así quieres jugar, que así sea- Imito la acción de su enemiga, haciendo notar una gran diferencia de poder y así mandando a volar su espada y a ella misma.

-Claro que no te puedo matar, pero tampoco te dejare andar por ahí- extendiendo su picuda mano detuvo a la marine en el aire e inmediatamente creo un orbe a su alrededor. -¿Qué vas a hacerme?- tratando de liberarse de la prisión. –Solo contenerte, hasta que te necesite…- con otro pase de su mano la esfera se fue llenando de un liquido que detenía lo que tocaba - si es que te necesito- con estas ultimas palabras una expresión de terror cubrió a Tashigi, sabiendo que podría quedar confinada para siempre.

Tacto, vista, olfato y casi todo el oído, sus sentidos habían sido anulados, apenas podía pensar y eso no le servia de mucho, la desesperación la estaba consumiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, la impotencia pronto la haría estallar; pero antes de que ocurriera esto, comenzó a sentir una perturbación haciendo que sus oídos se abrieran.

. –Saludos majestad, mi señora… - era la voz del muñeco viviente. -… mataste al espadachín? ... - esta vez la voz de una de las sombras. Así la chica de anteojos pronto oyó las voces de todos sus enemigos, algunas palabras parecían perderse, pero el mensaje era claro, Kion vendría a esta nueva dimensión para comenzar el misterioso Proyecto Pandora.

Pero aquello no seria todo lo que habría escuchado, hubo algo mas intrigante e interesante, en seguida una nueva conversación iniciaría, esta vez no dejaría escapar ni un solo detalle.

-Princesa… ¿se encuentra bien?- seguía siendo la voz del ortodoxo ser, pero a quien le estaba hablando. –Es que… mama y papa pelearon… creo que por mi culpa- era una niña de 5 o 6 años, por lo que oía Tashigi, pero que hacia una niña hablando con este enajenado ser.

-No diga esas cosas, princesa, los reyes puede que discutan pero nunca lo harían por usted- extrañamente el Jester parecía tener algo de cariño aunque fuera solo para una persona –Además, princesa, el Rey pareció alegrarse mucho al comentarle del proyecto que usted me ordeno realizar- quien era esta niña, para saber algo tan peligroso.

-Si es así… entonces ayuda a papa, en todo lo que quiera, Jester- el acontecimiento, hizo que el tono de voz de la pequeña se alegrara. –Como usted ordene, princesa Anyk- después de esto ya no hubo mas que pudiera escuchar la chica en el orbe, pero pudo sentir como desaparecía la presencia del enemigo, como si abandonara el lugar.

–**Falcon's Crest-. -Sanzen Sekai (3000 Worlds)- **Los dos espadachines chocaron con sus ataques mas poderosos. Un gran momento de silencio existía Zoro ahora estaba detrás de Lloyd y viceversa, miradas tranquilas, firmes, derechos, aunque respirando agitadamente… solo había un vencedor

La rubia Colette que había presenciado esta escena corrió hacia su amigo, para evitar que se cayera, el tambaleo comenzaba a ganarle –Lloyd, te encuentras bien, déjame ayudarte- abrazando al muchacho. –Como pudiste… como pudiste querer imitar a Colette!!- clavando sin duda una de sus espadas en la muchacha, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaron de cristal seguido de todo su cuerpo hasta estallar en miles de pedazos

-Maldito seas, muñeco de trapo- Zoro grito al ver al castaño caer en el piso –Sal y pelea como se debe- lanzando cortes a los árboles esperando sacarlo de su escondite. –Porque habría de hacerlo si mi trabajo aquí ha finalizado, señor espadachín… pero si tanto lo desea- apareciendo justo frente a el, encorvado para darle una patada y mandarlo donde el otro caído espadachín

-No perdamos mas tiempo, pedazo de tela- Kion se mostraba imponente en medio del aire, pronto su subordinado se le unió en el flote –En cuanto a ti espadachín- sacando un orbe con un contenido brilloso aperlado –Te mandare al demonio con algo de Kratos- colocando el orbe en su espada, creo un circulo luminoso –**Judgement- **la ráfaga de luz dio con toda su fuerte a ambos guerreros, junto con gran parte de los árboles cercanos

-Vayámonos, no hay que retrazar esto un segundo mas-.-No quiere ver los cadáveres, mi señor- un punto importante. –Te digo que no hay que retrasar mas esto, además, jamás nos alcanzaran en Derris-Kharlan, andando- desapareciendo de la escena. –Como ordene- un tanto desanimado, pero siguiéndolo a fin de cuentas

-_Zoro- _Lo había sentido, la encapsulada, percibió el devastador impacto en el peliverde, aun estando tan lejos había podido sentirlo –_Que ha pasado, no puede ser que todo haya acabado así, es que acaso… oh- _percibió nuevas presencias –_Es, ese monstruo y ese sujeto sombra, Kion-_ tratando de tranquilizarse aun bajo esta situación.

-Muéstramelos- ordeno con dureza. –Por supuesto, señor, aquí están, como le había prometido- haciendo flotar 8 pequeñas cristales rosas -ahora he de preguntarlo por el del guardián-. –Aquí esta- igualmente mostrando un pequeño cristal –espero sepas lo que estas haciendo- poniéndolo a flotar con los demás. –No se preocupe la princesa me otorgó el poder para hacerlo-.

-Eso me recuerda, es por ella que sabes del Proyecto Pandora, no es así?- aun con su estirada cara de serio. –En efecto, y es por ella que le doy mi eterno apoyo, con tal de complacer a su pequeña- la palabra "su" no le agradaba mucho al sombrío albino –pero, por desgracia, no poseo gran información sobre las intenciones u objetivos del proyecto, señor-

-Entonces que demonios te dijo esa mocosa-.-Me lo dijo de forma que ella lo había comprendido, una muy infantil, por eso he de preguntar directamente a usted señor- haciendo incluso una reverencia, aun así, el ex-guardián no se veía convencido –Mi señor que es lo que debo hacer para ganar su confianza y note que estoy completamente a su disposición-

-Si tanta es tu necesidad por ser mi sirviente, entonces primero has de jurarme tu lealtad, sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar lo que te ordene, tu confianza ha de ser ciega a mi-.-Llegaría a morir por usted si es necesario mi señor- el Jester no dudo en dar esta respuesta. –Interesante- comenzando a confiar en el –Ahora devuélveme mis orbes-.-Con gusto-

Con sus manos agarro las partes de tela que dejaban ver sus ojos, halo con fuerza y en un movimiento vertió todos los orbes de su interior, sin manchas o alguna sustancia en ellos, aun así Kion no pudo hacer una expresión de aborrecía.

-¿Algo mas?- el alvino por el momento no pidió por mas –En ese caso ya podré preguntar por el Proyecto Pandora-. Sin dar un "si" concreto, el de vestimenta oscura comenzó a hacer dibujos en el aire e iniciando su explicación –Según los antiguos Guardianes en el inicio de la existencia todos los universos y dimensiones se encontraban contenidos en un espacio tan pequeño como una canica- concentrando entre sus dedos una esfera de luz

-Eso lo se, mi señor, y eventualmente esa esfera estallo creando a todas las dimensiones- Kion hizo estallar el cúmulo de energía. –Pero dime, sabias que esa pequeña esfera era llamado el _Orbe de Pandora_- el arlequín no contesto –Por lo visto no, ese orbe era el orbe perfecto, el balance entre tiempo, espacio y existencia, ese es el símbolo de los Guardianes- dibujándolo en el aire mientras que el muñeco veía el que tenia bordado en el pecho

-Cuando yo fui un Guardián dedique mi vida entera a recrear ese orbe perfecto y justo cuando estaba por conseguirlo, esos malditos trataron de detenerme, tenían miedo de mi superioridad y como resultado destruyeron mi mundo y me encapsularon por la eternidad-.-Mi señor- compartiendo la lastima. –Pero ahora libre y con mi cuerpo de vuelta reanudare el Proyecto Pandora, y me vengare de todos esos Guardianes, les quitare a todos sus mundos y creare mi universo unificado- Con la euforia de todo esta platica Kion creo con una explosión oscura el Orbe Pandora, similar al símbolo de los guardianes-

-Para que todo esto resulte, necesita una gran cantidad de energía, no es así mi señor- el subordinado agrego aquello que conocía del proyecto. –En efecto, este mundo posee una gran energía, pero tu has dicho que tienes la fuente máxima de ella no es así-.-Permítame mostrárselo-

Con las últimas palabras, el Jester utilizo sus poderes para unir los pedazos que se habían recolectado, mandando toda su energía al orbe y finalmente creando una cosa mas o a alguien mas

-Teniendo tanto poder, necesitara de un buen ejercito mi señor, de eso yo me puedo encargar- Una persona había sido creada, rubio con una vestimenta de una sola pieza blanca y grandes alas en su espalda. –Perfecto- viendo lo que había a quien había sido creado

-_Que es todo esto… quien es esta persona, de donde salio- _Tashigi había podido sentir todo esto, las intenciones y actitudes de los 2, el inestable poder del Orbe de Pandora, pero al final pudo notar algo mas, algo agradable –_Zoro… estas bien-_

-Aun después de lo que te hice me estas ayudando, en verdad eres una buena persona- El de vestimenta roja y tirantes agradecía al tipo con faja que le ayudaba a caminar a duras penas. –Solo fuimos usados, estupidamente usados, ya arreglaremos cuentas… pero lo que me sorprende es que no nos hayan matado con esa cosa-. –Lo se había visto a Kratos y a unos mas hacer ese ataque sin dejar sobrevivientes- el muchacho agregaba. –Debe ser porque era una copia barata del original-

Increíblemente los 2 pudieron resistir el fulminante golpe, usando el aliento y el **Guardian** estos pudieron aminorar el ataque, por desgracia su condición actual no era muy favorable, y menos para poder llevar otra batalla pronto. Tras caminar un rato, finalmente llegaron con Kratos, quien igual o peormente dañado protegía a unos inconcientes Colette y Genis.

-Kratos!!- dijeron ambos Lloyd de alegría por ver a su antiguo maestro de vuelta, y Zoro a ver a su actual maestro en tal condiciones. –Me alegra verte, en serio eres tu-.-¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí?- se podía notar una diferente emoción pero con la misma intención. –Ese Kion pelea tan sucio como siempre, casi me aplasta con energía espacial, tuve que gastar casi toda mi fuerza para salvarme-

-Colette, Genis, se encuentran bien Kratos- el castaño se acerco pronto a sus amigos. –Si, no te preocupes solo están cansados, pronto despertaran, ahora hay que preocuparnos por Kion y esa cosa, han vuelto a Derris-Kharlan- el héroe de este mundo se impacto al oír tales palabras de su maestro. - ¿Derris-Kharlan? Que esta pasando aquí, que es todo esto-. –Es una historia larga Lloyd, deja que Zoro te la cuente camino allá, tienen que llegar lo mas pronto posible y abrir la entrada ahí, pero antes… **First Aid-** extendió sus manos curando a ambos de todas sus heridas

-Oh gracias, ahora cúrate a ti y vámonos- decía el de la banda mientras notaba como todas sus fuerzas regresaban. –Eso quisiera, pero gaste todas mis fuerzas en ustedes- los 2 lo vieron con duda –Hice la mejor elección Lloyd tu tienes las llaves para entrar a Derris-Kharlan- mirando sus espadas –Y Zoro tu debes ir por Tashigi, antes que se compliquen las cosas, hare todo lo posible por alcanzarlos, pero en este momento ustedes son la única esperanza de este mundo-

Ambos espadachines se vieron a la cara, afirmando con la cabeza tomaron camino, Lloyd tomando la delantera por conocer los alrededores y además de tener una idea de cómo llegar a la puerta para Derris-Kharlan, ya no había mas tiempo que perder.

-Que es todo esto, quien es ese tal Kion?- el guerrero de espadas gemelas no tardo en preguntar. –Por donde he de empezar, supongo por decir que no soy de este mundo-.-¿QUE?- el muchacho casi se detiene pero no había tiempo para ello. –Ese Kion y otros desquiciados me sacaron de mi mundo, junto con esta chica, Tashigi; una vez que creímos haberlos derrotado y vuelto a nuestro mundo, cobardemente raptaron a Tashigi y me obligaron a perseguirlos-.

-Malditos sean, quien rayos creen que son… pero y Kratos que tiene que ver en todo esto-.-Cierto, si mal no tengo entendido, en cada mundo hay un Guardián para mantener todo estable, Kratos es le de este mundo, así que el me ha estado ayudando en todo el asunto- al concluir, Zoro pudo notar una sonrisa en Lloyd. –Este Kratos no deja de sorprenderme, que tantas cosas se esconde, parece que al final todo lo que hizo antes fue por el bien de todos en este mundo, jeje, tengo que agradecérselo y yo que llegue a pensar que no le importaba nadie- casi hasta se le salía una lagrima de la alegría. –Sin duda es un gran sujeto-

Al cabo de un tiempo, los espadachines dieron en una casa a las afueras de Iselia, algo así como una herrería. –Parece que no hay nadie en casa, mmm, no hay problema, sígueme Zoro-; en la parte de atrás de la morada, el nativo del lugar comenzó a buscar algo en el piso –Bingo- jalando una cuerda escondida en el suelo, Lloyd revelo unas extraños aparatos, al menos para el pirata. –Que son esas cosas?-.-_Air Riders- _Montándose en uno de ellos –Con ellos podremos llegar al _Gran Árbol Yggdrasill_, donde esta la entrada a Derris-Kharlan… vamos no tengas miedo, y has lo mismo que yo- encendiendo la maquina. –Siento que me voy a arrepentir- subiéndose a una de las maquinas

Tiempo después, llegaron al gigantesco árbol que prácticamente podía arañar el cielo y cubrir el espacio de una ciudad, pero había un inconveniente. -¿Dónde demonios fue Zoro?- volteando a todos lados –Se supone que me estaba siguiendo- pronto se oyó el otro Air Rider acercarse. –Rayos Lloyd que bueno que llegaste, pensé que te habías perdido-.-¿QUE? Si tu fuiste el que se perdió, yo te iba dirigiendo- no podía creer la incompetencia de su compañero. –No se suponía que abrirías la puerta- cambiando el tema. –Cierto… olvidemos lo que paso-

Lloyd pidió al de la bandana espacio para poder abrir la entrada, mientras la energía comenzaba a correr por el cuerpo de Lloyd y sus espadas; Zoro solo podía pensar en Tashigi, deseaba que nada le hubiera pasado, primera vez estaba tan nervioso por una batalla y es que ahora su amor estaba en peligro, que hacer?, el espadachín destinado solo se le ocurrió una cosa, hacer un orbe, controlarse y poner algo en equilibrio lo tranquilizaría. Lloyd pronto le grito –Zoro, es hora de entrar, no hay tiempo que perder- el peliverde se paro, guardo el orbe perfectamente formado y camino hacia su compañero. –Acabemos con ellos- colocándose la bandana en la cabeza.

-Tenemos intrusos, señor- Rápidamente el Jester se había dado cuenta de la entrada de ambos espadachines a Derris-Kharlan. –Lo he notado también-.-Deje nos encargamos de ellos, no tiene porque seguir aquí mi señor, puede confiarme esto- haciendo una reverencia. –Perfecto… solo una cosa, donde esta la chica-.-¿Por qué la pregunta? Pensé que no le interesaba- notando el cambio de hace tiempo. –Solo quiero probar algo en ella, no tardare, pero pase lo que pase, no dejes que nadie entre- tomando paso hacia el cuarto donde estaba confinada la peliazul. –Así será, y tu, ya sabes que hacer-

-Demonios este lugar es enorme, quieres recordarme donde estamos-.-Ya te dije en el espacio, además todo ira bien mientras me sigas… no como hace rato- haciéndole una mirada de preocupación al de la bandana –Hey, en estas situaciones siempre encuentro mi camino-.-Como sea solo debes seguirme y…-

-**Holy Lance-**

Disparos de luz surgieron de la nada haciendo a ambos hacer una demostración de sus reflejos esquivando todos. -¿Qué fue eso? Acaso fuiste tu- el peliverde señalo al seguro responsable de este ataque –Vamos por el Lloyd… ¿Lloyd?-.-_Mithos- _reconociendo inmediatamente al atacante –Mithos como es posible, tu, tu deberías estar-

-Muerto, así es y todo gracias a ti, Lloyd- el glorioso ser, de largo cabello rubio, vestimenta blanca y fulminantes alas, miro con firmeza al castaño. -¿Muerto? Esto es obra de esos desgraciados, como pudieron revivir a alguien- Zoro ya tenían sus manos sobre los mangos de sus espadas. –Espera- su compañero se puso en frente –No me preocupa que solo haya vuelto a la vida, sino el como pudieron hacerlo, yo destruí tu Ex-sphere, para que regresaras-

-Cierto, pero gracias a estos sujetos, que juntaron los micro fragmentos que quedaron impregnados en ti y todos los que se pusieron en mi contra, he vuelto para cumplir no solo mi sueño, sino también el de ellos-.-¿Qué podrían soñar esos desgraciados? Contesta- amenazando con el puño –Nada de eso te incumbe- Juntando energía en su mano pronto otra ráfaga de ataques fueron disparados desde diferentes direcciones, pero todas ellas fueron reflejadas por el de las 2 espadas

-Zoro, yo me hare cargo de el-.-Pero…-.-Déjamelo, conozco sus intenciones mejor que nadie y no voy a permitir que haga nada que su retorcidamente piense, no después de todo lo que hicimos todos para que el mundo por fin estuviera en paz- recordando toda su jornada desde haber dejado su casa, los viajes por ambos mundos y mas que nada el salvar a su amiga y a todos sus seres queridos. –Te entiendo- colocando su mano en el hombro de Lloyd –hasta cargo de este bastardo- comenzando a avanzar hacia Mithos

-Y tu crees que te voy a dejar pasar- comenzando a juntar energía. –**Oni…-**.-**Tempest-**.-**Giri (Demon's cut)-** Por arriba y por el frente atacaron los dos abriéndole así un paso al espadachín destinado. –Esto es entre tu y yo Mithos- tomando posición de batalla. –Te recuerdo que ahora estas solo, Lloyd-.-Puede ser, pero en espíritu, todos están conmigo… AAAH!!- iniciando la batalla

El caza piratas siguió su camino, ahora no había pierde solo era un pasillo recto, y en estas circunstancias ni de chiste se perdería; pronto mas figuras comenzaron a aparecerse, eran ángeles portando distintos tipos de armas, comenzando a atacar al momento de aparecer.-No tengo tiempo que perder con basura como ustedes- manteniendo su paso, quitando de su camino a todo aquel que se le interpusiera, pues en si no representaban ningún desafío.

-No debí gastar mi energía en esos simples "angelitos"- el muñeco viviente basaba esto en los tremendos estruendos del pasillo.

_CRASH_

Finalmente la puerta estallo en mil pedazos, mostrando al espadachín salir de los escombros –Devuélveme a Tashigi!!- dando un profundo corte en el cosido pecho de su enemigo haciéndolo retroceder al centro del aposento.

-Y crees que te obedeceré así de sencillo- cubriéndose la herida con los brazos, aun hablando con su tono burlón de costumbre. –Se que no será así, pero estoy preparada para deshacerte hilo por hilo… **Sanjuuroku pondo hou (36 pound cannon)**- comenzando la batalla sin previo aviso, pero aun así con el elemento sorpresa, el Jester fácilmente lo evadió contorsionando su cuerpo

-Cuando te enojas eres muy impaciente, espadachín; te daré una pelea si me dejas prepararme- apareciendo un orbe en su mano, uno con un contenido purpúreo. –Y crees que te dejare después de lo que has hecho- tratando de embatar otro golpe, fallando de nueva cuenta. –Esto no tomara nada- colocando el orbe en dentro de su cuerpo, através de su previa abertura

Pronto el cuerpo del arlequín comenzó a moverse y retorcerse mas de lo normal haciendo que saliera hilo de todas partes de su cuerpo, como si se estuviera recociendo totalmente, tanto fue su conversión que comenzó a revolcarse en el piso hasta que finalizo; hecho esto se paro como si nada mostrando a su enemigo, su nueva forma

-Que te parece esto, Roronoa- se había convertido en Kratos. –Pero como diablos hiciste eso, ¿que era ese orbe?- atónito por lo acontecido, pero sin bajar la guardia. –Esta es la manera en que cree a las copias con las que peleaste antes, capturando la esencia de alguien en un orbe, puedo crear duplicados perfectos, en vez de tener que introducirme en el cuerpo de otros, como los reyes hacen- alardeando de sus capacidades

-¿Perfectos dices?- el guerrero bajo su mirada para tapar su mirada. –En efecto, en apariencia, estilo, habilidades, sin defecto alguno y potenciados por mis cualidades-.-¡Basura!... no digas tonterías, entre tu y el verdadero Kratos hay una gran diferencia idiota; tus copias carecen de espíritu- Alzando la cabeza con una mirada de malicia. –Ese es su mayor defecto- desenvainando su espada

Las chispas salían al chocar todas las espadas, aun siendo una copia el poder del Kratos copiado era impresionante, pero Zoro no se podía dejar vencer, no en ese momento, estando tan cerca de su amada. Igualmente un piso abajo Lloyd continuaba su batalla contra el revivido Mithos, que parecía haber conservado todas sus fuerzas de su ultima batalla, incluso parecía mas fuerte que antes, aun con todo esto el no se dejaría vencer.

El muchacho corría de un lado a otro por todo el cuarto esquivando los disparos de luz que lo enfocaban, finalmente a pocos metros del rubio, el muchacho salto con y trato de partirlo pero. –Por acá, Lloyd- ahora el revivido estaba atrás de el. –Rayos-.-Tu lo has dicho… **Ray- **Otro repentino cúmulo de luz se formo alrededor del espadachín estallando inmediatamente

_BOOM_

Tras el estallido no había nada. –Que ha sucedido- sabia que el muchacho no podía ser vencido tan fácilmente. –Por acá, Mithos- burlándose, repitiendo su expresión, llegando por un costado con una gran fuerza –**Beast…- **Su energía se libero en un brutal rugido cuarteando la defensa del medio elfo, y una vez así agrego un ataque mas –**Sword Rain- **dándole decenas de estocadas, haciéndolo finalmente retroceder herido

-Crees que con solo eso me detendrás, AAAH- Expandiendo energía blanca a su alrededor haciendo volar a Lloyd –**Judgement- **luces comenzaron a mostrarse en el techo anunciando su ataque mas devastador. –Explícame algo, Mithos- corriendo entre los disparos que caían aleatoriamente –Como es que el gran héroe de las leyendas ahora es solo un perro que sirve a un par de desquiciados-.-Que has dicho, insolente!!- haciendo con su ira incrementar el poder de sus ataques

-Lo que oíste, no creí que alguien como tu se rebajara a ese nivel… **Demonic- **lanzando ondas de energía por el piso pero inmediatamente fueron consumidos por un rayo de luz. –Después de que me encargue de ti y ese espadachín, creare un mundo perfecto bajo mi guía- haciendo que los ataques comenzaran a dañar la estructura del lugar. –Jamás te permitiré eso, después de todo lo que hicimos Colette, Kratos, yo y todos los demás… **TRUST!!- **haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo

-**Holy Lance- **esta vez todos los rayos dieron contra Lloyd, pero esto no lo detuvo, al contrario de alguna manera lo energizo, como si ahora los golpes no lo fueran a detener, era el estado de _Overdrive. _–Desde la ultima pelea, que crees que he estado haciendo Mithos-.-¿Eh?- No entendía como podía seguir con esa actitud después del golpe. –He estado corrigiendo los horrores que hiciste en el mundo, destruyendo esas malditas Ex-spheres, me encargare que esta sea la ultima vez que intentes hacer algo por dañar lo que todos hemos trabajado-

Las espadas de fuego y hielo que portaba Lloyd, junto con el se encendieron, haciéndose sentir su verdadero poder. **–Falcon's…- **comenzando a levitar aparentemente por las alas de energía que comenzaban a formarse. –No lo harás- igualmente acumulando energías. –**CREST!!- **y con un glorioso vuelo el espadachín atravesó a su enemigo con un solo golpe

Tras el impacto, Mithos comenzó a desmoronarse como si estuviera hecho de cristal, Lloyd vio este espectáculo, así como el medio elfo le sonreía. –Gracias… hice cosas de las que no me arrepiento en el pasado, pero por esto te pido disculpas, no existió peor tortura que ser utilizado por estos malditos… gracias… Lloyd Irving- finalmente estallo dejando un orbe que se cuarteo soltando la primera esfera rosada, que el ex Guardián y el bufón habían colectado, sabiendo que hacer, Lloyd volvió a destruir la Ex –sphere de Mithos, para poder correr a asistir a su compañero espadachín

Los filos de las compañeras de Zoro chocaban contra la espada del copiado Kratos, mas que miedo lo que el espadachín verde sentía por su enemigo era repulsión viendo como es que la imagen de Kratos actuaba y hasta se movía con la actitud de Jester.

-No tengas miedo Roronoa, te repito que soy una copia exacta, te lo demostrare- Acercándose a una inhumana velocidad hasta lanzar una estocada al pecho de su enemigo pero Yubashiri y Kitetsu ágilmente bloquearon la agresión –aun no acabo… **Demon Spear- **una fuerte presión de energía comenzó a empujar a Zoro hasta dar contra la pared, pero el ataque no paro ahí, el clonado salto por el aire para intentar partir a su enemigo, aunque de nuevo Zoro detuvo el ataque –No aprendes verdad- había una segunda parte –**Super Lighting Blade- **rápidamente un relámpago se posee sobre ellos electrificando al de la bandana.

-Es todo lo que tienes, muñeco mal cocido- reincorporándose del golpe. –Claro que no, solo estoy jugando un poco antes de matarte- diciendo esto con una mirada maliciosa. –Entonces deja de bromear payaso, o te va a costar la cabeza- desapareciendo al momento de terminar la oración. –No creas que me impresionas, remedo de espadachín- aunque su expresión dijo lo contrario al momento de verlo debajo de el. –Te voy a cerrar esa boca-

-**Tourou (Climbing a Tower)- **dando un corte vertical ascendente –**Samon (Sand Crest)- **esta vez un corte hacia los lados –**Outourou (Down the Tower)- **terminando con un corte descendiente; esta rápida combinación de golpes mando al imitador a volar por el inesperado ataque. –_Como tiene esa velocidad?_- pensaba al volar pero el ataque parecía no haber acabado pues el de la faja lo esperaba en el punto de su caída. –**Gazami Dori (Crab's grab)- **decapitándolo sin misericordia, deteniendo al cuerpo en el corte y a la cabeza volar hasta estamparse en la pared –Te dije que te costaría la cabeza- retirando a Wado de su boca, para disfrutar un poco la victoria

Inmediatamente Zoro comenzó a examinar para encontrar otra puerta u otro pasillo para comenzar a buscar a Tashigi, aun sin bajar la guardia sabiendo que la maléfica sombra debía estar por ahí. Para su mala suerte, en estos momentos su persona amada y su ser mas odiado, se encontraban en la misma habitación; Kion había apuntado su mirada a la inmovilizada Tashigi por varios minutos, ella misma lo notaba, pero se preguntaba porque lo hacia.

-_Que es lo que busca en mi, ya lleva demasiado tiempo frente a mi, y yo incapaz de moverme… rayos tengo que hacer algo pronto o quien sabe que me pasara-_ tratando inútilmente de moverse. En eso el alvino finalmente se movió colocando cuidadosamente su mano sobre el gigantesco orbe –Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos- su mano comenzó a penetrar el orbe extendiendo su brazo cuidadosamente hasta la peliazul. –_Que va hacer?... sea como sea ahora es mi oportunidad, de salir- _con la mano del ex-Guardián dentro la esfera perdió su dureza, haciendo que el cristal comenzara a coartarse. –Oh no!- viendo como el orbe estallo, derramando el liquido que contenía y liberando a la marine

Antes de poder pensar o decir algo, el imponente hombre ya tenia el filo de Shigure en su garganta. –Cualquier cosa que estés planeando, dalo por olvidado- en los ojos de Tashigi se notaba la firmeza en su decisión y su deseo de pelear –Voy a acabar contigo en este momento-.-Quiero ver que intentes eso- cruzando su miradas de rabia

Sin dudarlo perforo la garganta de Kion pero… -Hace cosquillas- sorprendida por ello, rápidamente removió su arma, retrocedió un poco y lanzo un segundo golpe –No pierdas tu tiempo- sujetando la espada con un de sus manos, para inmediatamente romperla con un apretón. –Shigure!- diciendo afónica. –Permíteme mostrarte como se hace- sujeto su cuello con la misma mano que destrozo la espada, avanzo hasta ponerla contra los muros, apareció la colosal espada negra poniendo la abertura de la punta alrededor de su cuello –Alguna ultima palabra-.-Es el **Jagan**!! **(Devil's eye)-**

Al notar inmediatamente la técnica del antes conocido Get Backer, la pesadilla finalizo dándole fracciones de segundo para reaccionar ante un verdadero golpe de muerte. –Demonios malgaste el poder de un orbe para fallar- retirando el mencionado orbe de la ranura de la espada. –Ya caí una vez en esa horrible trampa, no me volverá a suceder- empuñando su intacta espada. –Crees poder hacerme frente, espadachina, muy apenas tu y el tal Roronoa pudieron derrotarme la vez pasada, y ahora tu solo piensas vencerme, no me hagas reír-.-Me subestimas demasiado, eso es una de las cosas que mas odio- comenzando a generar un aura azulada alrededor de su cuerpo.

De regreso con Zoro, este finalmente había dado con una puerta escondida en la pared, dando ahora a una extensa escalera, pero eso era lo de menos, no había mas tiempo que perder.

-**Judgement- **Rayos de luz surgieron de todas partes intentando asediar al protagonista, el cual por instinto comenzó a evadir, no dejaría que otro de esos disparos lo detuviera, pero lo que mas impresión le genero fue ver a su enemigo de pie… con su cabeza por un costado –Parece que has visto a un fantasma-.-Que rayos, te arranque la cabeza- diciendo tras evadir el ultimo rayo. –Pero si tu mismo lo has dicho, soy un ser desalmado y un simple muñeco, el dolor es algo efímero para mi y si me partes alguna parte- colocándose la cabeza en su lugar, haciendo que del cuello salieran hilos que la volvieran a unir –me vuelvo a cocer-

Como vencer a un enemigo así, Zoro no podía pensar correctamente en este momento y mucho menos cuando el reconstruido Kratos repetía su ataque de fulminante luz. -¿Qué harás espadachín? Jijijiji- riendo como maniaco, ante esta pregunta el espadachín destinado respondería. –_Tendré que usar algo nuevo… algo que no he probado totalmente, pero no hay tiempo- _pensó esto y se detuvo en un punto en medio de la caída de luz, para concentrar su energía

-Te rindes tan fácilmente, no lo creo, pero aun así- Enfocando todos los disparos sobre el, al mismo tiempo que un aura oscura y demoníaca rodeaba al practicante de Santouryuu –**Kiki Kyuutouryu: Ashura!! (Demon Spirit Nine-Sword Style: Ashura)- **Ahora Zoro poseía 3 caras y 6 brazos, cada uno sujetando un total de 9 espadas. –No importa cuantas espadas tengas, tu destino es el mismo, perecer- todo el poder de Judgmente pego directamente en el pero… -**Ichibugin (One Silver Mist)- **La torre de luz se disperso en neblina, Zoro voló por los cielos glorioso con sus espadas finalizando con un golpe simultaneo sobre su enemigo quedando tras el

En un instante el regreso a la normalidad, desapreciando las extremidades y caras extras, e inmediatamente el Kratos fue destruido costura por costura haciendo que los pedazos de tela cayeran al suelo y el orbe del cual había sido copiado estallo.

Un instante después, el muchacho de rojo arribo al campo de batalla. –Zoro, te encuentras bien?- notando las condiciones del lugar y su compañero en armas. –He estado en peores situaciones, me alegro que también estés bien, ahora vamos Tashigi, ya no hay nada que nos detenga-

-**Debo diferir- **La voz del Jester se oyó en todo el aposento las puertas se cerraron y sus restos comenzaron a desaparecer como miles de veloces lombrices. –Que es todo esto- dijo el castaño tras sentir tan extraña emoción. –Lloyd, cuidado!!- pero fue tarde las lombrices de tela comenzaron a subirse en su cuerpo, metiéndose en sus ropas y luego a su cuerpo. -¡AAAH!- no podía combatir al bizarro ser que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pronto su apariencia se volvió oscura, su mirada blanca y el gesto en su cara maléfico.

-Cobarde- viendo a su poseído compañero. –Pero tu mismo lo has dicho Roronoa, enfrentando replicas no había porque contenerte- las voces de Lloyd y el Jester se juntaban -ahora como vencerás a uno de tus amigos… a menos que este muchacho no te importe- colocándose en posee de batalla. –Al final eres igual que esas malditas sombras, y al final he de vencerte de la misma manera- volviendo a colocar a Wado en su boca

-**Oni Giri-. –Demonic Thrust- **los ataques embataron uno contra el otro, pero –**Demonic Tiger Blade- **Un impulso de las espadas de hielo y fuego hicieron retroceder a Zoro y una vez desequilibrado, el enemigo arremeto contra el, elevándolo con un golpe para finalmente en el aire azotarlo contra el suelo –**Demonic Circule- **Mas sin embargo la masacre no acaba, Zoro ya tan debilitado no pudo evitar este impacto de energía en su cuerpo entero obligándolo a soltar sus espadas y hacerlo gritar, fue en este momento que su ahora enemigo le pateo la mandíbula haciéndole perder a Wado

El posesionado, exactamente esperaba este momento, retrocedió e hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y soltó unas palabras impronunciables haciendo que las espadas volaran en 3 apartadas direcciones del cuarto envolviéndose en esferas, una púrpura, una gris y una blanca.

-Que haces ahora cobarde- Reincorporándose mientras acomodaba su barbilla. –Es simple sin tus espadas no puedes pelear al 100, verdad?- Zoro sabia que era cierto, mas no le dio el placer al responderle –No importa que no lo digas, yo lo se, y solo para hacerlo mas interesante he envuelto cada espadas en diferentes esferas, de espacio, tiempo y existencia-.-Que que?- ignorando lo dicho. –Se ve que no te han ensañado mucho, solo digamos que si tocas cualquiera de las esferas podrías hacer que tu espadas y lo que sea que metas podrían envejecer, cambiar de consistencia o de forma totalmente-

-¡Cobarde!- la impotencia era increíble. –Si es todo lo que sabes decir, entonces toma **Demonic Tempest- **Lanzándose al aire girando en un esencia negra sobre el espadachín, pero este no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. –**Mutouryuu… Tatsumaki (No Sword Style… Twister)- **Ejecutando su conocido ataque, totalmente desarmado simplemente mandando a volar a su poseído compañero. –Eso no te servirá por mucho Roronoa, dime, cuanto mas podrás luchar sin tus queridas espadas- comenzando a cubrirse en fuego negro –**Demonic Phoenix- **cayendo furiosamente hacia el de la bandana. -_Que puedo hacer, este sujeto va a acabarme y me quedo sin recursos, necesito unas espadas... AHORA!!- _

_SHING_

Tras una as de luz ahora el cazador de piratas detenía a la oscura ave de fuego con 2 nuevas espadas, para finalmente rechazar completamente el golpe, haciendo al Jester y a Lloyd estrellarse en la pared. Estas nuevas espadas habían surgido de la nada, una de ellas era roja, con un mango como un florete y la punta era semejante a la punta de una jabalina de caballero, puntiaguda y cónica, de brillante color llameante. La otra en cambio era una espada con 2 filos separados, como una enorme herradura o magneto con puntas en todos lados, sostenido por un mango todo esto de un cristalino color.

-De donde salieron estas espadas- observándolas con atención, y pronto diviso a sus pies un orbe vacío, el orbe que había creado hace poco –_Podría ser que al estar Lloyd activando el poder de sus espadas, mi orbe haya absorbido parte de la esencia-_ pensó el espadachín, solo para oír otra voz en su cabeza. _-Si es eso… no estuve equivocado al transferir la energía… de la Eternal Sword a esas espadas-.-Lloyd!!- _reconociendo la débil voz de su amigo. –_Zoro, no pierdas mas tiempo… derrota a este infeliz, no importa lo que tengas que hacerme… solo hazlo, por el bien de todos-_ el enlace se perdió, el poseído Lloyd ahora se levantaba. –Suficiente esto se acaba aquí-

-Al demonio con tus espadas… voy a fulminarte de un solo golpe, espadachín- comenzando a juntar energía en las espadas –**Falcon's…-.-**Podrás estar en el cuerpo de Lloyd y tener sus armas y habilidades, pero jamás tendrás su espíritu para usarlos propiamente… **Falcon's- **Imitando el movimiento, una vez cargados ambos ataques se lanzaron al aire y en un choque final –**CREST!!- **la batalla había concluido

Zoro se mantenía avante de pie, sujetando al pobre de Lloyd, de cuyo cuerpo comenzaban a escurrir los pedazos de tela viviente escapando por la derrota. –Gracias amigo- colocándolo en el suelo para que descansara, con las nuevas espadas a su lado –Ahora solo falta una cosa- tras tomar sus 3 espadas rápidamente entro a la puerta secreta, enfocando encontrar a Tashigi, finalmente.

_CRASH_

La enorme espada de Kion ya había creado varias gritas en el suelo de la habitación, habilidosamente Tashigi no había sufrido ningún daño por esto, pero cada vez la espada llegaba con mas fuerza a su objetivo.

-_Ya no puedo prolongarme mas- _pensaba la sombra al alar la cadena de su espada, regresándola a el –_Esto se acaba ahora-_ esta vez tirando la cadena, la cual se extendía mas y mas, sin un limite, estrellándose en el suelo, pero de nueva cuenta fallo en golpear a la chica. –Eso no te va a servir de nada, si lo haces una y otra vez- en medio del salto que hizo para evadir. –Lo se, por eso hice algo diferente-

Como si el efecto se hubiera retardado, la cadena reboto o se siguió moviéndose de nuevo tras la peliazul, inmovilizándola por completo. Sin mas duda el alvino salto para partirla por la mitad, pero increíblemente, al final, solo termino cortando las cadenas, Tashigi de alguna manera había eludido el golpe, dejándola en buena posición para el contraataque dándole un corte directo en el pecho obligando al villano a retroceder

-No soy ninguna chica indefensa y no podrán contenerme ni un instante mas-.-Silencio, **Kussho trappu (Space Trap)- **formando alrededor de su enemiga una campo de gravedad, similar al que había creado contra Kratos, de nueva cuenta limitando su movimiento –Te volare en mil pedazos **Explosión- **Cargando su espada para que adaptar las propiedades destructivas de la espada del Rave Master

_BOOM_

Tashigi se había salvado de nuevo, esta vez no pudo moverse del punto de golpe, pero pudo deshacerse de la trampa espacial e inmediatamente colocar el _Aliento defensivo. _La barrera era tan fuerte que a Kion no le quedo mas que retroceder, además de que el efecto secundario de Explosión se estaba presentando hiriendo a el también.

-Im… po… sible, como pudiste salvarte de tal golpe- tambaleado un poco –_No puedo mas, estoy por llegar a mi limite- _el poco descanso y el abuso de sus poderes estaban haciéndose presentes en ese instante. –Acabare, lo que Zoro empezo, te destruiré para que ya no causes mas daño- paso su mano por el filo de la espada haciendo que se encendiera en un aliento azul –**Konjou Ichijin (Navy vanguard)- **dando un corte al aire, una tormenta de vientos azules se desato, devastando todo a su paso

-**Kussho kabe (Space Wall)- **Con sus ultimas fuerzas, altero las propiedades del espacio frente a el para que se volviera impenetrable como una muralla. –No me detendré por nada- los vientos se convertían en todo un tornado comenzando a agrietar el espacio, esto parecía ser una batalla de resistencia, el primero en quebrarse perdería, pero en eso -**Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou (108 pound cannon)- **La ráfaga adicional termino perforando a la defensa como un potente taladro, mandando al suelo al sombrío ser

Lejos de ahí, mas bien ni siquiera ahí, la pequeña Anyk lloraba desconsolada en medio de los pasillos de la fortaleza en medio de la nada. –Anyk, pequeña que sucede, te lastimaste?- la maternal Ary no podía ignorar los llantos de la infante. –Pa… pa, a papa le están haciendo cosas malas- controlando sus lagrimas para hablar, mientras sorbía sus fluidos.

-"Cosas malas"- la ex guardiana pronto interpreto esto, sacando sin contratiempos un orbe el cual se iluminaba fuertemente en rojo –Oh no Kion, tienes razón pequeña, el se encuentra muy mal, el muy tonto debió olvidarse de mi orbe… mas vale que todavía lo tenga con el- parándose apuntando con el orbe a la nada. -¿Mami?- ignorando la intención de su "madre". –No te preocupes, vamos a traer a papa **Nexus Transportare**

**-**Zoro-.-Tashigi- los 2 finalmente se veían cara a cara, el hecho de haber derrotado a su mas grande enemigo parecía poco comparado con reencontrarse con esa persona especial para ellos… craso error, algo comenzó a resonar en la vestimenta del derrotado, pronto el orbe blanco que poseía se poso sobre el abriendo un portal.

-Que demo…-.-No!!- El pirata y la marine gritaron respectivamente al ver como se iba elevando el enemigo. –Mi trabajo aquí termino hace mucho, espadachines, no verlos muertos sin duda fue una desilusión mas no un inconveniente- comenzando a ser succionado. -Maldito, por lo menos hare que solo mandes la mitad de tu cuerpo **Taka Nami (Hawk's wave)- **

El disparo salio con velocidad pero el partido no fue ni mas ni menos que el Jester. –Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted, señor- siendo cortada por la mitad su destrozado y mal cosido cuerpo, en el mal sentido de la palabra. –No eres tan inútil como pareces- Kion en el ultimo momento agarro el brazo de su subordinado para escapar junto con el.

-Hoy ganamos la batalla, pero la guerra continua- acercándose a consolar a su peliverde. –No me importa cuantas batallas haya ganado, con tenerte a mi lado y a salvo es la única victoria que necesito-.-Zoro- haciéndola sonrojar, finalmente los dos espadachines se reunieron, abrazando el uno al otro, sellando el momento con un beso.

-Creo que deberíamos darle unos minutos, no Kratos- Lloyd le decía a su maestro mientras presenciaban la romántica escena. –Concuerdo, por ahora el caos ha terminado- dándose la vuelta saliendo del lugar. –Pero volverá no es así- el castaño tenia un buen punto –Si es así Kratos, quiero que me enseñes estas artes, para poder proteger a todos, Genis, Colette, la maestra Raine, para que todo por lo cual luchamos no desaparezca- con esta actitud tan decidida el Guardián no pudo evitar voltear a ver al muchacho –Y pensar que quería romper el record del Guardián con mas años de profesión, supongo que esto es mas importante-.-Entonces ¿me enseñaras?- Aurion solo asintió

Después de esto los días transcurrieron normalmente, todo el incidente causado a los viejos compañeros de Lloyd y Kratos, fueron olvidados, todos ellos pensaron en eso como simples pesadillas, el hecho de toparse con Lloyd, e incluso Kratos resultaba demasiado increíble para ser verdad; una vez de regreso, Tashigi se puso al tanto de la situación, argumentando que no dejaría a Zoro solo en esta batalla, siendo ella también capaz de viajar a todas las dimensiones, por lo cual también iniciaría su entrenamiento como guardiana, al peliverde le agradaba la idea de seguir con ella por mas tiempo… aunque temía tener que pelear con ella por el titulo de Guardián una vez acabara esta odisea. Así el entrenamiento con Kratos continuo, ahora siendo acompañados por la marine, el futuro Guardián, Lloyd Irving.

Hasta no darse un nuevo avistamiento de Ary, Kion o el Jester, los espadachines permanecían en ese mundo, una noche antes de partir (aun sin saberlo), Zoro se postraba frente a su maestro, pues tras todo lo sucedido, consideraba que estaba listo para desafiarlo.

-Dime, quieres que pelee con toda mi fuerza o también debería usar mis poderes de Guardián-.-No te confíes, he prometido no ser derrotado hasta enfrentarme a Hawkeye- colocándoos la banda en su cabeza. –En dado caso no tendré compasión-

-AAAH!!- Y esa épica batalla comenzó…

Tiempo atrás, en el palacio del Nexo, a los pocos minutos de su uso, Kion y lo que sobraba del Jester cayeron frente a la reina y la princesa del lugar. –PAPA!!- corriendo a llorarle en el pecho. –Ki…Kion- la chica no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre –Saben cuanto… me molestan esos… nombres-

-Idiota, de no ser por ella y mi orbe, estarías muerto ahora- observando con rabia, como aun en ese estado seguía siendo tan arrogante. –Gra…cias- estas palabras impactaron a la sombra femenina –Toma… mocosa, esta algo roto- entregándole lo que rescato del arlequín. –Jester- viendo el estado de su muñeco. –También… toma esto,… espero compense al muñeco roto- sobre su palma apareció un orbe que eventualmente se transformo en un muñeco de Yggdrasill

-Gracias, Papa, te quiero!!- animándola así, totalmente. –Cállate y… vete a jugar- sin decir nada mas la pequeña obedeció. –Te pegaron muy duro, donde esta el mal encarado que conozco- viéndolo raro. –Esos 2 están bajo nuestras ordenes, no hay que desaprovechar la ayuda-.-Te estas suavizando- burlándose un poco. –Ya deja esas tonterías, ayúdame a curarme, mientras mas pronto de mi siguiente movimiento mejor- comenzando a incorporarse

-Ya tuviste tu aventura, ahora tu quédate con la niña, es mi turno de ajustar cuentas- dando un giro de 180 grados a su actitud, con una mirada malévola, cosa que incluso hizo sonreír al derrotado Kion.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**PERO ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR…**

NOTAS: Ufff, otra vez aquí traigo un capitulo mas, para que vean que no me he muerto o me he olvidado del fic. Que les cuento ya he comenzado la Uni y bueno sin duda es otro mundo, pero eso no evita que me siga reportando por aquí y escriba un poco para todos ustedes gente. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y esperen con ansia el siguiente… pero ¿A dónde irán ahora nuestros héroes? ¿Qué tendrán planeado los antagonistas? ¿A que personajes conoceremos en el próximo capitulo?, bueno todas esas respuestas hasta el siguiente capitulo… que la verdad no se cuando saldrá pero les prometo que tarde o temprano saldrá. Hasta la próxima, si pueden dejen sus **reviews, **y ahora vamos a contestar los pasados.

**Missieromcr- **Ah pequeña… sorry por los inconvenientes del capitulo pasado, espero haber sido mas explicito esta vez y poner mas escenas de Tashigi, que tienes razón hacían falta. Si hay algo que no entiendes no dudes en preguntarme, nos estamos viendo

**Shichiko- **Y otra vez ha pasado buen tiempo, pero lo hice tan largo como el otro… creo. Ojala estas batallas te hayan entretenido también y te hayas podido reubicar en la historia. Agradezco el review, hasta pronto

**ArkadiaDelacroix- **Rayos… si el comienzo fue algo oscuro, hasta mucho para mi gusto, jajaja, que cosas, pero bueno espero la paciencia haya valido la pena, y pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

**Hime-klaus- **Hola princesa, gracias por el comentario, no me debes agradecer nada, hice la dedicatoria porque la sentí, jeje, te debo mucho. Mucha de la experiencia que dices, te la debo a ti y a muchos que me han apoyado a lo largo del camino, si mejoro es por y para todos ustedes así que ya sabes nos vemos pronto, niña y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo

**HappyGirl282- **No tienes porque disculparte, chica, yo me tomo mucho tiempo en subir, así que tu lee a tu paso y sin prisas, vale? Gracias por los comentarios y vaya, que sorpresa que tengas el juego, así identificar a los personajes ha de ser mas sencillo. Y tampoco andes contando cuantas veces dices algo, jeje, esas cosas suceden al escribir reviews; pero bueno nos vemos y pues a ver cuando actualizar

Tales of Symphonia:

Por donde he de empezar con este juego, bueno primero que nada he de decir que es un juego sumamente largo, pero gratificante al final; con decir que en el Game Cube, utilizaron 2 discos para todo el juego y créanme, son contados los juegos que tuvieron que usar mas de un disco por su extensión.

Ya di una introducción, mas o menos de la historia en el capitulo pasado, pero bueno aquí va de nuevo un poco mas detallada. En el mundo de _Sylvarant_ cada tiempo surge un _Elegido_, el cual deberá embarcarse en una odisea por todo el mundo y así devolverle su gloria; Lloyd no es el elegido, la verdad es solo un chico mas, un poco torpe pero con buen corazón, la elegida es Colette, una amiga de el, que inicia su travesía para convertirse en un ángel y salvar al mundo. A ella se el une Raine, la maestra del pueblo una mujer sabia… y un tanto maniática por la arqueología; Kratos un mercenario pagado para proteger a la elegida de los peligros; además de Lloyd y Genis, el joven mago y hermano de Raine, que en parte por querer proteger a Colette, se unen a la travesía.

Así, el grupo va por todo el mundo abriendo los sellos que permitirán restaurar al mundo a su gloria y poco a poco vuelven un ángel a Colette, desgraciadamente esto implica la perdida de la humanidad de la chica al dejar de sentir hambre, sueño y dolor; además están grupos rebeldes, los _Desains,_ que pretenden matar a la elegida, y una misteriosa asesina Ninja, Sheena… que eventualmente se une al grupo. Una vez que la odisea parece terminar Lloyd y compañía descubren que todo era una trampa, que Colette simplemente estaba siendo utilizada por la supuesta "iglesia" del mundo y que Kratos desde un principio había planeado capturarla. Lloyd y los demás pelean para salvar a Colette, pero sus fuerzas no se pueden comparar con la de Kratos y mucho menos contra Mithos; al final su salvación fue ser rescatados por quienes creían sus enemigos los Desains, aunque para ese momento Colette era una simple muñeca sin voluntad.

Para esto ahora el grupo, ya sin Kratos, se encontraba en el otro mundo, _Tethe'alla_, y es aquí donde comienza una nueva travesía, primero para regresar a Colette a la normalidad y luego para tratar de salvar a estos 2 mundos que compiten por el elemento de vida el _mana_. En su recorrido, otros miembros se unen al grupo como Zelos, el casanova conquistador, elegido de dicho mundo; Presea, una pequeña niña con una sorpréndete fuerza, que igual que Colette, carece de emociones; y Regal un ex-convicto, que intento matar al grupo por ordenes de la iglesia, pero que decide hacer lo correcto y ponerse del lado de Lloyd y compañía. Eventualmente cada uno de estos personajes da una aportación importante a la historia, Zelos sirve de conexiones para que el grupo pudiera hablar con el Papa en turno… aunque con resultados no muy positivos; Presea al poseer cualidades similares a Colette, resulta ser parte importante para poder regresar a la rubia a la normalidad; y así.

Finalmente la ultima misión del equipo es reunir a los 2 mundos en uno solo, como había estado antes, obligándolos a hacer proezas que solo el legendario Mithos había realizado, pero que ahora solo buscaba la manera de destruir los mundos y solo mantener a los de su raza, para que en el mundo no hubiera "diferencias"; tras una gran odisea y una gran batalla, y miles de sucesos importantes, los 2 mundos se unen, Colette es salvada, Kratos paga sus errores manteniendo el "mundo perfecto" de Mithos en el espacio, todos continúan con sus vidas tranquilamente, y Lloyd se embarca en una nueva aventura, ahora para destruir los restos malignos de Mithos y todo aquel secuaz suyo.

En grandes rasgos esto es ToS, un juego incomparable, de una gran saga; si poseen el juego, los invito a darle una jugada mas, a acabarlo, si no pudieron o ver si pueden conseguirlo de un amigo, porque es una grata experiencia. Se hizo de la primera parte una adaptación en anime de 4 OVAs, hasta la parte en que Colette se transforma en una muñeca sin voluntad. Y por si creen que este ha sido el fin, pues hace poco salio a la venta en Japón (y próximamente en America) ToS: Dawn of the New World, una secuela del juego, con nuevos protagonistas y una excitante nueva historia; algo interesante es que aquí el personaje principal detesta a Lloyd, el héroe del nuevo mundo y hasta hay escenas de estos 2 combatiendo… cuales serán sus motivos, bueno solo es cuestión de esperar.

No me prolongo mas y me despido, hasta la próxima.


	15. NOTA

Saludos:

Como lo habrán notado este semestre que ha pasado, ha sido pues, un completo desastre si vemos mi actividad en FF (haciendo un lado el caso del Torneo). Si mis cuentas no están mal, lo único que hice fue el episodio especial de San Valentín de "Preparatoria Grand Line" y eso porque me comprometí ha darles un episodio para conmemorar dicha fecha, y puedo decir que cumplí satisfactoriamente.

Este semestre fue uno muy cansado para mi, a la semana dedicaba bastante tiempo a mis estudios y tareas, cuando llegaba el fin de semana lo primero en que podía pensar era en salir por ahí, distraerme un rato, dormir, descansar y empezar a adelantar los trabajos de la semana venidera, y así me lo lleve bastantes semanas, en las cuales pronto descubrí el patrón de mi universidad para los exámenes y debo decir que era exaustante; luego cuando me encontraban por el msn, más que nada, eran gratas cada una de las conversaciones que tenia, a veces me sacaban un poco de lo que estaba metido, me distraían pero era bueno, porque era un gran descanso… pero luego llegaba lo que no quería escuchar "Cuando harás otro capítulo?", claro mas sutilmente, pero esa era la escénica del mensaje, y era una completa vergüenza tener que estarme excusando una y otra vez sin poder avanzar nada, siento decepcionar a muchos, pero si creían que en todo este tiempo había preparado algo, la verdad es que hace buen tiempo que no escribo nada, me venían ideas, algunas las anotaba otras se iban con el aire y asi pasaron como 6 meses.

Desde hace casi un mes estoy de vacaciones y heme aquí con las manos vacías, en un tiempo volverá a comenzar el semestre y será otra vez meterme en los libros y a dedicar buen tiempo a todo esto, pero aun este semestre tengo más metas, meterme a uno que otro grupo o sociedad de esta, tomar cursos extracurriculares, ir al gimnasio… porque Dios, no tengo condición alguna. Así que si no lo han descifrado hasta este momento, anuncio, con mucho pesar, mi retiro permanente de Fan Fiction. (Aquí es cuando empezaran los tomatazos, pero esperen)

Siento dejar este fic y todos los demás, "El destino del espadachin", "One Piece: X kaizokus", "Between a cross and a doble edge" (aunque no sea una historia enteramente mia), "Preparatoria Grand Line" y/o "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei", en el aire, a mi me duele bastante y más aun después de haber acabado mi proyecto del Torneo de OCs, ya que ahí fue cuando más que nunca agradecí y vi la importancia de cada uno de los personajes que cree estando en esta página. Pido una gran disculpa a todos mis lectores, fans y seguidores, porque se o siento que esta noticia será de muy mal gusto y siento que he decepcionado a bastante gente. Pero esto mismo lo hago por todos ellos, para que puedan olvidarse de estar esperando algo que no sabrán cuando llegara, para quitarles esa angustia y molestia, discúlpenme.

También quiero agradecer a muchos de la pagina, por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por su compañerismo, por los ánimos que me dieron, a cada una de las maravillosas personas que conocí en la pagina, a mis amigos y amigas, a mis maestros y senseis, a las dulces niñas, princesas y a mi nee-chan.

Pero no diré adiós aun, no sin dejarles un regalo de despedida, algo magno, algo Maravillante… así que a mi fic mas popular y aclamado "Preparatoria Grand Line", le escribiré antes de que terminen mis vacaciones un MEGA ULTRA GIGA SUPER ASOMBROSO CAPITULO **FINAL**, donde prometo millones de carcajadas, miles de chistes y estupideces sacado de las mangas de mis pantalones, intrigantes historias, amor y acción, romance, misterios… y revelara la identidad del Director.

Me despido, el día de su publicación igualmente daré una despedida como es debida a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por su entendimiento, espero me comprendan y hasta entonces.

-Maravillante


End file.
